Between the Shadow and the Soul
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Laufey a vu le bras de Loki devenir bleu lors de l'attaque contre Jotunheim. S'ensuit tout un enchaînement de conséquences pour lesquelles ni Thor ni Loki n'étaient préparés.
1. Chapter 1

Thor pouvait sentir le sang pulser dans ses artères, menaçant de submerger sa vision dans la brume rouge de la transe guerrière, tandis qu'il laissait Mjöllnir l'entraîner tout droit sur la bête des glaces menaçant son frère et ses amis. Rien de tel qu'un combat furieux pour faire disparaître sa mauvaise humeur, comme toujours.

Un cuir épais – des écailles – la gueule grande ouverte de la créature – _point faible_ – il s'engagea à vive allure entre les doubles rangées de crocs – un choc mou contre la tête du marteau – et ressortit dans l'air glacial, laissant un trou des plus remarquables dans le crâne du monstre.

Le Dieu du Tonnerre entendit la bête crouler dans l'abîme tandis qu'il atterrissait – comme toujours après un de ses exploits, ses compagnons d'armes le contemplaient d'un air mi-effaré mi-désapprobateur – surtout Sif, en fait, Volstagg étant plus stupéfait qu'autre chose, Hogun pinçant les lèvres dans une grimace peut-être plus appuyée que d'ordinaire, Fandral étant impossible à lire puisqu'il gisait sur l'épaule de Volstagg, et Loki…

Le sourire assuré de Thor se figea.

Loki paraissait au bord de la nausée.

 _(mais pourquoi ?)_

Le Prince d'Asgard n'eut guère l'occasion de s'interroger là-dessus – les jotunns l'avaient suivi, menés par Laufey, lequel plissait les yeux d'une façon des plus meurtrières et des plus… interrogatives ?

 _(mais pourquoi interrogative et pourquoi cette expression était-elle si familière au Dieu du Tonnerre comme s'il l'avait vue des centaines de fois)_

Le ciel s'embrasa. Pas pour permettre au Bifröst d'enlever le petit groupe d'aventuriers. Pour lui permettre de déposer un nouvel arrivant.

A la vue frappante d'Odin en armure complète et la lance à la main, monté sur son cheval de guerre le plus redoutable, Thor sentit une excitation toute juvénile le submerger – comme s'il avait à nouveau cinq siècles et admirait les portraits des héros en rêvant du genre où il les imiterait sur le champ de bataille.

« Père ! » tonitrua-t-il joyeusement. « Nous les finirons ensemble ! »

La réponse du Père de Toute Chose fut aussi glaciale et mordante que le vent qui soufflait sur eux.

« Silence. »

Thor sentit son excitation lui échapper, remplacée par une confusion montante. Pourquoi une telle mauvaise humeur ? Ils avaient l'occasion de combattre ! De donner aux skalds matière à de nouveaux chants ! De neutraliser la menace des Géants !

Pourquoi donc son père le regardait-il comme il regardait les serviteurs en faute ?

Le grondement de Laufey arracha le prince à ses pensées.

« Père de Tout. Tu sembles épuisé » commenta la créature avec un sourire moqueur que Thor voulut aussitôt faire disparaître à l'aide de Mjöllnir.

« Laufey » le salua platement Odin.

Les yeux sanglants du roi monstrueux étaient fixés sur le Roi d'Asgard.

« Ton garçon a causé tout cela. »

Thor ne put s'empêcher de rentrer quelque peu la tête dans les épaules quand ses compagnons se tournèrent vers lui – il n'avait rien causé du tout ! C'était ce géant qui avait tout déclenché avec son insolence, son manque de respect ! Et il n'était pas un _garçon_!

« Tu as raison, ce sont les actions d'un garçon » déclara Odin, faisant presque bondir de rage son premier-né, « traite-les en tant que telles. Toi et moi pouvons finir cela ici et maintenant, avant qu'il n'y ait davantage de sang répandu. »

« Tu penses que je vais ignorer la mort de plus de cinquante de mes sujets et les blessures de tant d'autres dues à la légère offense de ton garçon ? » gronda le Géant, visiblement furieux.

« La guerre est la dernière chose dont ont besoin nos deux royaumes » protesta Odin – et _comment_ pouvait-il dire _cela_? Alors que la guerre était ce que glorifiait le plus les Ases ! Comment Odin pouvait-il piétiner ainsi l'essence même d'Asgard ?

Laufey se tendit, apparemment touché au vif. Ses yeux s'étrécirent… et de manière totalement inattendue se déroutèrent vers le groupe de jeunes aventuriers qui avaient fait leur possible pour se faire oublier.

« Peut-être pourrons-nous résoudre en partie la situation » dit sinistrement le monstre. « Dis-moi, Père de Tout… qui est ce garçon ? »

Loki fit un pas en arrière en voyant le doigt de la créature se braquer sur lui. Thor s'avança en montrant les dents. Si la bête en voulait à son frère, tout Jotunheim brûlerait. Sans conditions. Sans pitié. Ils _brûleraient_.

« Il n'est personne d'important. »

Thor n'avait pas besoin de regarder Loki pour savoir que son cadet avait été blessé. Il avait toujours fait de son mieux pour attirer l'attention de leur père, et se voir dégrader de la sorte ne pouvait pas manquer de l'atteindre.

« Vraiment ? » fit le Géant d'un ton indéfinissable. « Pourquoi donc accompagne-t-il ton précieux héritier dans son raid meurtrier ? Je l'ai vu se battre, et j'ai observé… quelque chose de très intéressant. Quelque chose que tu voudras certainement voir, Père de Tout. »

Si Hogun et Sif ne lui avaient pas chacun empoigné un bras, Thor aurait bondi sur le monstre occupé à marcher sur Loki, lequel semblait se recroqueviller sur lui-même.

« Laufey » gronda Odin, un avertissement plus qu'audible dans la voix.

« Permets-moi simplement de satisfaire ma curiosité » dit le Géant qui levait la main, « au sujet de ce garçon sans importance. »

Un énorme doigt bleu vint toucher le front de Loki.

Thor se tendit, prêt à s'arracher à l'étreinte de ses compagnons –

Et s'immobilisa net.

Un bleu intense, le cobalt du soir qui tombe, se répandait sur les traits de Loki, remplaçant sa pâleur ivoirine, tandis que des cicatrices s'ouvraient sur sa peau en motifs complexes, l'éclat vert des yeux du deuxième Prince remplacé par un rouge sanglant. Ce n'était plus un Ase devant eux, c'était… c'était un _très_ petit Géant des Glaces.

Un jotunn avec les traits de Loki.

 _(mais comment est-ce possible Loki est son frère le fils d'Odin et Frigga qui sont d'Asgard et de Vanaheim alors pourquoi ressemble-t-il à un jotunn ?)_

A en juger par son inspiration brusque, Laufey ne s'attendait pas non plus à un tel résultat.

« Que signifie cela ? » laissa-t-il tomber d'une voix semblable au calme plat qui précède l'ouragan déchaîné.

« Laufey » commença Odin, tendu.

Les yeux rouges parurent s'allumer d'une lueur mauvaise.

« Alors » cracha le Géant, « non seulement tu massacres des milliers et pilles les mondes pour t'emparer de ce que tu convoites, il faut aussi que tu _voles des enfants_! »

Voler ? Comment ça, voler ? Thor ne comprenait rien. Quel était le rapport avec Loki ? Loki était _son frère_! Pas un enfant volé !

« Père ? Que veut-il dire ? » interrogea-t-il, désespérant de comprendre.

L'œil unique d'Odin se posa sur lui brièvement avant de se poser sur son cadet, lequel avait retrouvé son teint habituel et paraissait au bord de la nausée. Il poussa un soupir avant de se tourner à nouveau vers le roi monstrueux.

« Nous avons à parler. »

« Vraiment » gronda son interlocuteur dont on pouvait deviner clairement l'envie d'écorcher le Père de Tout avec un couteau émoussé pour faire durer le plaisir.

« Mais pas ici. Et pas dans ces conditions. »

Un grondement s'éleva de la masse des jotunns qui observait le spectacle. Laufey montra les dents.

« Les _enfants_ peuvent repartir. Mais tu restes ici. »

« Très bien. »

« Père ? » fit Thor qui comprenait de moins en moins.

Pour toute réponse, Odin éleva sa lance… et le Bifröst répondit.

Une fois l'éblouissement versicolore dissipé, le petit groupe se trouvait à nouveau dans l'Observatoire, tandis qu'Heimdall dardait sur eux son regard impassible.

« Il semble que votre voyage s'est avéré fructueux » commenta le Gardien en réussissant à garder un ton totalement inexpressif.

Thor se tourna vers son cadet. Loki le regardait… avec les mêmes yeux terrifiés que lorsqu'il n'avait encore que trois siècles et croyait qu'un troll caché sous son lit essaierait de le dévorer s'il se levait pour aller à la salle de bains.

 _(mais de quoi as-tu peur ? il ne t'arrivera rien, je ne laisserai rien t'arriver, tu sais ça, pas vrai ?)_

« Loki ? »

Le prince brun détourna les yeux.

« Fandral a besoin de soins » lâcha-t-il abruptement. « Je vais prévenir Eir. »

Sur ces mots, il sortit presque en courant de l'Observatoire. Après un bref instant d'hésitation et une grimace désolée à l'adresse du Prince Héritier, Volstagg le suivit, toujours avec le séducteur sur l'épaule, bientôt imité par Sif et Hogun, laissant Thor seul avec Heimdall.

Le Prince considéra le Gardien avec désarroi.

« Que se passe-t-il, enfin ? » dit-il d'un ton suppliant.

 _(que quelqu'un me dise que Laufey a menti que Loki est mon frère et rien d'autre)_

Les yeux dorés ne laissaient rien transparaître.

« La Reine voudra vous voir » déclara Heimdall. « Je vous recommanderais de vous adresser à elle. »

Et il se détourna pour revenir à sa tâche de guetteur.


	2. Chapter 2

Ça n'était pas supposé se passer comme ça.

Le garde était supposé parvenir plus vite auprès d'Odin – _il mérite le fouet pour n'être qu'un lambin_ – Heimdall était supposé les empêcher de passer – _qu'est-ce qui a donc pris au Gardien_ – les Géants des Glaces étaient supposés garder le silence – _pourquoi donc cette grosse brute a-t-elle énervé Thor_ – et pire que tout, son bras n'était pas supposé devenir bleu au lieu d'être brûlé par les engelures !

Loki était supposé être un _Ase_. Le fils d'Odin. Pas… pas…

 _(un enfant volé)_

Il s'obligea à reprendre pied dans la réalité. Au moins quatre des apprenties guérisseuses étaient penchées sur Fandral – nul doute que l'impénitent coureur de jupon appréciait – Volstagg négociait visiblement pour un casse-croûte, Hogun était aussi lugubre que d'habitude et Sif…

Sif le regardait.

Il voulait lui montrer les dents. Ou fuir en courant. Ou la frapper.

 _(mais qu'elle détourne les yeux par pitié)_

« Mon prince ? Puis-je voir votre bras ? »

Il sursauta. La fille en robe verte le fixait de son regard noisette, attendant visiblement une réaction de sa part.

« Votre bras » répéta-elle.

Oh. Son bras gauche. Celui qui n'avait plus d'armure et qui était exposé à tous les regards. Il aurait voulu se l'arracher.

« Je n'ai rien » déclara-t-il abruptement.

La fille n'eut pas l'air convaincue, d'après sa façon de hausser les sourcils.

« Vous en êtes sûr ? »

« Oui ! » explosa-t-il.

Prise au dépourvue, l'apprentie sursauta et fit un pas en arrière.

« Oh… Dans ce cas… je vais… »

Elle avala sa salive et tourna les talons pour rejoindre Eir à l'autre bout de la pièce, tandis que la guérisseuse experte lui adressait un coup d'œil étrange. Loki sentit la bile lui monter aux lèvres.

 _(arrêtez de me regarder comme ça)_

Du calme. Il fallait qu'il se calme. Il fallait qu'il reprenne ses esprits. Le monde s'écroulait déjà autour de lui, pas question que lui aussi parte en morceaux. Il fallait qu'il soit ferme. Fort.

 _(un fils d'Odin un Ase se doit d'être fort)_

 _(mais en es-tu seulement un ?)_

« Loki ? »

Sif venait de parler et _pourquoi le regardait-elle comme ça ?_ Pourquoi ne regardait-elle pas ailleurs ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle restait fixée sur lui ?

 _(est-ce que tu laisserais sans surveillance un danger potentiel un serpent un monstre)_

 _(non tais-toi. tais-toi)_

« Oui ? » parvint-il à dire entre ses dents serrées.

Elle plissa les yeux.

« Tu n'as pas l'air bien. »

Il pouvait sentir l'euphémisme à mille kilomètres dans ces quelques mots. Comment pouvait-il paraître au meilleur de sa forme alors que venait de surgir la possibilité qu'il soit ( _un monstre_ ) ce qu'il n'avait jamais cru être ?

« La réponse que j'ai donné tout à l'heure est valable pour toi aussi » laissa-t-il tomber, le cœur cognant à tout rompre contre sa cage thoracique, menaçant presque de briser les os.

 _(pitié détourne les yeux)_

Elle se mordit très légèrement la lèvre.

« Tu sais que nous sommes tes amis » déclara-t-elle lentement, comme si elle s'adressait à un enfant ou à un simplet.

Loki faillit éclater de rire tant la remarque était fausse. Ses amis ? Les amis de Thor, plutôt, d'abord et avant tout, obéissant à Thor sans réfléchir, sans protester, prêts à tout…

 _(même à aller tuer des jotunns)_

Son ventre fit un nœud violent, un éclat de douleur incandescent aussi fulgurant que la foudre, mais refusant de disparaître, contrairement à la foudre.

 _(quand je serais roi je tuerais tous les Géants !)_

 _(le bras de Loki tournant au bleu)_

 _(enfant volé)_

Non. Non. Du calme. Thor ne ferait pas ça, tout de même ?

 _(tu es prêt à parier ta vie là-dessus ?)_

« Loki ? »

 _(Thor qui abat joyeusement Mjöllnir sur le crâne d'un jotunn)_

Il ne pouvait plus respirer –

 _(tu n'as jamais été que le second prince la roue de secours un plan de rechange quelle importance si c'est la pièce superflue qui est détruite)_

« Loki ?! »

Il ne _pouvait plus respirer –_

 _(Thor protège sa famille)_

 _(mais est-ce que tu es bien de sa famille ?)_

Une main sur son bras –

 _(les Ases tuent toujours les jotunns qu'ils trouvent à Asgard)_

Un éclair d'acier. Un tintement de métal sur du métal. Sif recula, son protège-bras éraflé par la lame du couteau que brandissait Loki, les yeux fous.

« N'approche pas » fit-il d'une petite voix.

Il était au bord du gouffre et tout le monde le dévisageait et il voulait que ça cesse que ça s'arrête _arrêtez arrêtez arrêtezarrêtez_ –

Hogun fit mine de s'avancer, le bras tendu de la guerrière l'en empêcha. Elle leva l'autre main, dans le style de geste apaisant qu'on adopte face à une bête sauvage prête à mordre.

« Loki. Personne ne te fera rien » dit-elle d'une voix presque douce.

 _(quand je serai roi je tuerais tous les Géants !)_

« Menteuse » répondit-il, la voix sans timbre.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, plus fort cette fois, mais ne prononça pas un mot de plus.

* * *

Depuis le ratage en beauté du couronnement, Frigga sentait monter la tempête. Elle ne savait tout bonnement pas quelle forme prendrait cette dernière.

En rétrospective, peut-être (probablement) aurait-elle dû s'attendre au garde qui était entré en trombe dans la salle du Conseil et avait annoncé en bafouillant que le Prince Thor allait partir avec ses amis et son frère en expédition punitive sur Jotunheim. Le pauvre garçon s'était perdu dans les couloirs et n'avait pas osé demander son chemin, en simple enfant de la campagne…

Oh, inutile de pleurer sur le lait renversé. Odin était parti tout de suite ramener la bande d'imprudents – et si _jamais_ l'impulsivité de Thor l'avait conduit à mettre en danger sa vie, celle de ses amis ou celle de Loki, le dieu du Tonnerre se verrait rappeler sans ménagements qu'il avait une mère et qu'une mère n'appréciait _pas du tout_ le genre de sottises capables de tuer quelqu'un.

Lorsque l'une de ses suivantes vint donc l'avertir que le Bifröst avait ramené l'expédition et que celle-ci se trouvait à l'infirmerie, elle ramassa donc ses jupes et prit la direction du domaine d'Eir comme un missile nucléaire à tête chercheuse, prêt à s'abattre sur une cible blonde qui manquait visiblement de cervelle dans la boîte crânienne.

Laquelle cible se trouvait devant la porte de l'infirmerie, arborant une mine de labrador qui vient de se prendre un coup de pied.

« Thor » fit-elle d'une voix aussi douce qu'un fourreau de soie contenant une dague, « pourrais-tu me dire ce qui s'est passé ? »

Il la fixa, toujours avec son air de chien battu.

« Je… je ne sais pas » lâcha-t-il piteusement, « nous étions en train de battre les Géants, et Loki est devenu _bleu_ , et Laufey a accusé Père de voler des enfants et… »

Il s'arrêta et la contempla d'un air implorant.

« Mère, dites-moi que _c'est un mensonge_. Loki est mon frère, pas… pas un… »

Frigga sentit son cœur passer à travers le parquet soigneusement ciré.

Oh, Nornes. Douces Nornes, pas _ça_. Pas _comme ça_. Pas alors qu'elle avait récemment pris la décision de tout avouer à Loki si Odin se refusait à le faire. Pourquoi fallait-il que la vérité se fasse connaître ainsi ?

« Mère ? » répéta Thor, la voix désespérée. « Mère, ça ne peut pas être vrai ? »

« J'ai quelque chose à vous dire » dit-elle lentement, « à toi et à ton frère. »

L'expression effondrée de son fils aîné ( _unique_ ) lui permit de voir qu'il avait déjà compris la teneur de la révélation. Il s'écarta pour la laisser entrer dans la salle.


	3. Chapter 3

Lorsqu'elle était petite, Sif avait trouvé un nid de fauvettes plein d'oisillons, dont un nettement plus gros et plus batailleur que les autres. Son oncle lui avait expliqué que l'oisillon en question était un coucou, un oiseau d'une autre espèce qui s'était glissé dans la couvée car ses propres parents ne voulaient pas l'élever. Sif avait demandé s'il existait aussi des coucous parmi les Ases, une idée qui avait fait éclater de rire le vieux soldat.

 _(oncle Tyr je crois que tu t'es trompé)_

Loki était à cran et en toute honnêteté, elle ne pouvait pas lui jeter la pierre. Elle-même ne savait plus trop quoi penser depuis que le contact d'un jotunn avait fait tourner au bleu le second prince d'Asgard. Tout ce qui lui venait à l'esprit, c'était la vieille histoire sur la mère d'Odin Père de Tout.

 _(or il advint que Bor fils de Buri se rendit à Jotunheim et y découvrit une beauté qui lui fit perdre le sens dès que ses yeux se posèrent sur elle)_

 _(non c'est absurde comment le Père de Tout aurait-il pu partir en guerre contre les Géants des Glaces si sa propre mère en était une)_

Mais si l'histoire était vraie ? L'oncle de Sif pratiquait l'élevage de dogues, et il avait soigneusement expliqué combien c'était important de choisir quels chiens se reproduiraient ensemble, puisque leur descendance hériterait de leurs tares comme de leurs atouts. Parfois, une tare n'apparaissait pas tout de suite. Parfois, elle ne faisait surface qu'à la deuxième ou troisième génération.

Si l'histoire de Bestla Bolthornsdottir était vraie, alors Loki…

L'irruption de la Reine d'Asgard – suivie par un dieu du tonnerre à l'expression complètement démoralisée – empêcha la vierge guerrière d'aller jusqu'au bout de sa pensée.

« Majesté ! » s'écria aussitôt une apprentie, visiblement nouvelle étant donné son air effarouché, tandis que le reste des occupants de la salle s'immobilisait aussitôt.

Les yeux bleus de Frigga embrassèrent rapidement la situation – Fandral allongé sur une couchette, Volstagg à la mine embarrassée, Sif qui s'interposait entre Hogun prêt à dégainer sa masse d'armes et Loki visiblement au bord de la crise de folie – et se plissèrent de manière inquiétante.

« Sortez tous de cette salle » ordonna-t-elle à mi-voix, « excepté mes fils et leurs compagnons d'armes. »

Quelques unes des guérisseuses firent la grimace, mais elles n'en exécutèrent pas moins toutes le commandement, laissant la souveraine avec ceux qu'elle avait désignés.

Thor considéra Loki, plissa le front et fit mine de s'avancer vers son cadet. Ce fut tout juste si le sorcier ne sauta pas au plafond : il brandit de nouveau son couteau, serrant la garde au point d'en avoir les phalanges d'une blancheur de craie.

« Reste où tu es » fit-il non sans hystérie dans le timbre.

Thor avait beaucoup de qualités, mais l'un de ses défauts notoires était son incapacité à reconnaître quand il fallait s'arrêter. A voir son expression, Sif savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas compte des avertissements de son frère, qu'il avancerait quand même, que les nerfs de Loki lâcheraient totalement et tout finirait par un bain de sang.

Elle s'avança et agrippa la cape du prince blond qui tourna la tête et la considéra d'un air réprobateur, signalant muettement _lâche tout de suite_.

Elle verrouilla sa mâchoire et lui adressa son regard le plus noir. _Pas maintenant._ Le message dut passer puisque le dieu du tonnerre parut soudain se rétrécir et fit un pas en arrière, les yeux toujours fixés sur Loki.

Frigga poussa un soupir.

« Loki, Thor… Nous avons à parler. De ce qui s'est passé sur Jotunheim. »

Les mots franchirent les lèvres de Sif avant qu'elle ne puisse les retenir.

« Cela vient de la reine Bestla, n'est-ce pas, Majesté ? »

Voyant tous les regards se porter sur elle, elle n'eut pas d'autre choix que de développer :

« On raconte… que la mère du Père de Tout avait du sang jotunn. Est-ce que… ce sang s'est transmis ? »

Du coin de l'œil, elle aperçut Loki se redresser imperceptiblement, l'air tout à coup plein d'espoir.

 _(s'il vous plaît que ce soit la bonne réponse la bonne explication nornes s'il vous plaît)_

Les mains de la Reine se crispèrent.

« Non. Mais Bestla avait les mêmes origines que Loki. »

Le silence s'abattit sur la salle comme une chape de plomb. Thor dévisageait sa mère comme si celle-ci venait de se métamorphoser en hydre gigantesque, Volstagg avait l'expression de qui vient de se faire renverser par un bœuf et Hogun lui-même avait écarquillé les yeux – c'était dire la gravité de la situation.

Sif ne pouvait plus penser. Son esprit se révulsait rien qu'à envisager ce que venait de suggérer la Mère de Tout. Non. Purement et simplement, _non_.

Plate et soigneusement contrôlée, la voix du sorcier brisa enfin le silence.

« Le coffret n'est pas la seule chose que le Père de Tout a pris à Jotunheim à la fin de la guerre, n'est-ce pas ? »

Frigga secoua la tête.

« Après la dernière bataille, il a pénétré dans le grand temple d'Utgard, et il y a trouvé un nouveau-né. Un enfant anormalement petit pour la progéniture d'un Géant. Un enfant qu'il a ramené ici, à Asgard. »

La Reine leva les yeux vers son second fils.

« Loki, tu étais cet enfant » fit-elle d'une voix douce.

Tout d'abord, le prince brun parut trop choqué pour répondre, ses prunelles agitées de tics, les mains tremblantes.

« Pourquoi ? » finit-il par demander, presque sauvagement. « Il baignait jusqu'aux genoux dans le sang jotunn, _pourquoi_ m'avoir pris ? »

Frigga sursauta, l'air surprise et blessée, comme si la réponse allait de soi.

« Tu n'étais qu'un bébé ! » s'exclama-t-elle. « Même au cœur des guerres les plus sanglantes, ton père n'a jamais levé la main contre un innocent… »

« Mais il n'est PAS mon père ! » cracha Loki, la bouche tordue dans une grimace hideuse. « Il avait des projets pour moi, n'est-ce pas ? Il y a toujours une raison à tout ce qu'il fait, il y a toujours un dessein – pourquoi ? »

« Comment avez-vous pu faire ça ? » intervint Thor, l'air d'un labrador attaché dehors par un maître indigne. « Mère, _comment_ avez-vous pu nous cacher une telle chose ? »

La Reine fuyait le regard des deux princes.

« Nous ne voulions pas que Loki se sente différent. »

« Et quelle _merveilleuse_ réussite vous avez obtenue » ricana cruellement le sorcier. « Tout le monde a toujours su, tout le monde crache sur le second fils ergi d'Odin… »

« Si on m'avait dit qu'il y avait un fonds de vérité à ces commérages » marmonna Fandral éberlué, s'attirant un regard noir du prince héritier.

« Qu'as-tu dit ? »

Le coureur de jupon fit une grimace navrée.

« Et bien, Loki est loin de vous ressembler, mon prince, et sa Majesté la Reine étant de Vanaheim… sans vouloir offenser quiconque, les Vanes ont une certaine réputation. »

Frigga et Hogun accusèrent le coup sans broncher : contrairement à Asgard, les Vanes préféraient l'amour à la guerre – l'amour sans distinction ni respect d'aucune frontière, pas même celle du mariage. Pour sa part, Thor tourna au rouge brique.

« Ma mère n'a jamais trompé mon père de la sorte ! » rugit-il, une odeur d'ozone se répandant à l'intérieur de la salle.

« Et bien, le second prince d'Asgard n'a guère convaincu les gens de cela » répondit le charmeur. « Né alors que la guerre a tenu le Roi éloigné du lit conjugal ? Et avec une magie pareille ? La plupart des courtisans croit fermement que la Mère de Tout s'est consolée avec un de ses compatriotes, ou peut-être un dignitaire elfe en visite… »

« Et bien, qu'ils ne comptent pas revoir leur or s'ils ont parié là-dessus » commenta Sif encore secouée.

 _(Loki est un jotunn Loki est un jotunn Loki est un jotunn)_

 _(je me suis battue aux côtés d'un jotunn)_

 _(si ta lame peut chanter avec la sienne alors il ne peut pas être un monstre non ?)_

« C'est… c'est ignoble ! » s'écria Thor. « Mère ! Vous auriez dû dire la vérité ! »

« Pour que je me fasse égorger au berceau, j'imagine ? » persifla Loki. « Pas étonnant que tu perdes aux jeux de Tafl, idiot. Tu ne penses jamais à protéger tes pions. »

« Tu n'es pas un pion ! » s'insurgea le dieu du tonnerre.

« Non, je suis juste le monstre dont les parents parlent à leurs enfants la nuit ! » lâcha le sorcier, les yeux prêts à déborder de larmes.

Ce fut comme s'il venait de gifler les deux représentants de sa famille présents dans la salle.

« Loki ! Tu n'es pas un monstre » déclara Frigga, la voix tremblante.

« Je suis un jotunn. Ce n'est pas la même chose ? »

« Bien sûr que non ! »

« Alors pourquoi tout Asgard applaudit Thor quand il parle de les massacrer jusqu'au dernier ? »

… _Oh_. Sif avala sa salive. Le prince blond arborait l'air horrifié de qui vient de découvrir qu'il a commis le pire des sacrilèges imaginables.

« Loki » balbutia-t-il, « je te jure… »

Le sorcier leva la main d'un air fatigué, quasi résigné.

« Epargne-moi tes geignements. Finis le travail, c'est tout. »

Le prince héritier plissa le front.

« Quoi ? »

Loki écarta les bras.

« N'as-tu pas déclaré que tu anéantirais les Géants ? Et bien, va-y. Commence par celui en face de toi. »

Il y eut un silence le temps que la phrase pénètre dans les esprits.

« LOKI ! » éclata le tempétueux. « Comment oses-tu me suggérer pareille abomination ? »

« Tu voulais tuer tous les Géants. _Tous_ , Thor. Tu n'as jamais dit vouloir en garder un en vie. »

« Tu es mon frère ! » s'écria Thor effaré.

« Non, je ne le suis pas. »

Sif avait l'impression d'agiter à une tragédie grotesque avec des acteurs cachés derrière des masques en carton-pâte. Plus rien n'allait droit, comment les choses avaient-elles pu en arriver là ?

« Silence. »

Contrairement à tout à l'heure, la guerrière n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse de l'arrivée du Père de Tout.


	4. Chapter 4

En dépit de ce que prétendait l'ensemble des Neuf Royaumes, Odin Borson ne détenait pas la connaissance absolue. Dans le cas contraire, il aurait vu cette journée finir en désastre. Alors même qu'elle était supposée marquer le début d'une nouvelle ère pour Asgard.

Certes, la situation politique avait basculé. Mais pas comme il l'avait prévu.

 _(les yeux rouges de Laufey brasillant de rage)_

 _(voleur d'enfant)_

« Silence. »

Même avec un seul œil, il était facile de voir que la situation au sein de l'infirmerie était sur le point d'exploser. Une des méthodes qu'il pratiquait avec assiduité pour désamorcer ce genre de bombe : focaliser la tension sur un nouveau point. En l'occurrence, sa personne.

Ça marcha : tous les yeux se tournèrent dans sa direction. Ceux de Loki se baissèrent presque aussitôt et Odin sentit son cœur se serrer.

« Père ! » s'écria son fils aîné ( _unique_ ). « Vous êtes revenu ! »

« Quelle remarque d'une intelligence confondante » persifla discrètement le sorcier brun, faisant ciller Volstagg.

« Mon Roi » salua Frigga d'une voix soigneusement inexpressive. « Qu'est-ce donc qui vous a retenu ? »

Le Père de Tout foudroya du regard son héritier.

« Les négociations que j'ai été contraint de tenir avec Laufey, pour le convaincre de ne pas déclarer comme un acte de guerre l'outrage infligé à Jotunheim par la stupidité de mon fils. »

Thor parut se dégonfler sur place, et le Trio Palatin ainsi que la dame Sif arborèrent quelques différents signes de nervosité.

« Je ne voulais pas déclencher une guerre » protesta faiblement le Tempétueux.

Odin haussa un sourcil.

« As-tu pensé à cela avant de te mettre à massacrer les sujets d'un roi étranger, au sein même de sa capitale ? »

« J'avais été insulté ! »

« Un guerrier digne de ce nom n'est atteint que par le fer ! » gronda le Père de Tout. « Et maintenant, à cause de ton caprice, Laufey Roi peut exiger d'Asgard une compensation – et il en a réclamé une bien précise. »

« Le Coffret des Hivers Anciens ? » lança la dame Sif.

Tous les Asgardiens savaient que le Coffret était le plus précieux des trésors de Jotunheim, et que les Géants des Glaces seraient prêts à tout pour récupérer leur bien – témoin la tentative ratée durant le couronnement.

Le Roi ferma son œil unique un bref instant.

« Non. Il a réclamé Loki. »

Il s'attendait à ce que l'annonce provoque une réaction. Ce à quoi il ne s'attendait pas, c'était à ce que cette réaction provienne de son épouse.

« Jamais ! »

Frigga avait les narines dilatées, les yeux étincelant de rage, les poings serrés, et à la regarder ainsi furieuse et prête à éventrer le premier qui toucherait son fils telle une Valkyrie sanguinaire, Odin se rappela pourquoi il évitait autant que possible de la contrarier. Beaucoup de ses sujets croyaient les femmes trop faibles, trop tendres pour être dangereuses : ils n'avaient visiblement jamais été confrontés à une mère défendant son petit.

« Frigga… »

« Père, vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! » intervint Thor. « Vous ne pouvez pas livrer mon frère à ces – aux jotunns ! »

« Ne discute pas, époux » gronda la Reine. « Je ne te le permettrais pas. Et de quel droit Laufey réclame-t-il un enfant qu'il a abandonné ? Ou bien m'aurais-tu menti là-dessus ? »

Il en coûtait au souverain d'Asgard de reconnaître ses erreurs. Il lui en coûtait réellement.

« Il semble… que je n'ai pas correctement interprété la situation de l'époque. »

 _(sais-tu seulement quel sacrilège tu as commis Agent du Mal)_

 _(voleur et assassin tu es devenu ce jour-là)_

« Le Père de Tout a commis une erreur ? » narquoisa Loki, aussi tendu qu'une corde au bord de la rupture. « Ragnarök va s'abattre sur nous ! »

« Vous ne livrerez pas Loki » s'entêta le prince héritier, s'attirant un regard dur de son géniteur.

« Les conditions de Laufey étaient claires : le Coffret ou Loki. Les jotunns _méritent_ une compensation et pour une offense infligée par l'héritier d'Asgard, ils n'accepteront rien de moins que le retour de leur relique ou de l'enfant de leur roi. »

La réponse de Thor ne fut qu'un cri.

« Alors donnez-leur le Coffret ! »

Les yeux incrédules de ses compagnons d'armes et du second prince se braquèrent sur lui.

« As-tu perdu l'esprit ? » s'écria la dame Sif. « Tu leur rendrais leur plus grande arme ? »

« Et toi, tu leur sacrifierais mon frère ? »

Loki semblait hésiter entre assommer Thor ou lui sauter au cou.

« Ton frère n'est qu'une personne » rappela Hogun. « Le Coffret pourrait provoquer la perte de centaines de vies. »

« Ou en sauver des centaines » répondit Odin alors que son fils aîné rougissait de furie. « Jotunheim s'effondre sans sa relique. D'ici quelques siècles, la planète elle-même sera détruite sans sa présence, et les Géants des Glaces s'éteindront. Ils mourront non dans un combat glorieux, mais à cause de la famine et des maladies qui les accablent, et leurs ombres se perdront dans les halls d'Helheim. Jusqu'à la dernière. »

Un silence oppressant suivit ses dernières phrases, et Odin vit nettement son fils aîné ainsi que ses compagnons d'armes se troubler à cette idée. Apparemment, l'idée d'un génocide par les armes les dérangeait bien moins que celle d'un génocide par cause naturelle. Si seulement ils avaient compris avant que tout génocide était une tragédie.

« Vous leur rendrez donc le Coffret » déduisit platement Loki, le visage dépourvu de toute expression.

Odin le dévisagea.

« Et tu resteras ici, à Asgard. Ton géniteur a eu son mot à dire là-dessus. »

« Mon… géniteur. »

 _(la bouche de Laufey tordue dans un rictus montrant ses crocs)_

 _(tu l'as peut-être arraché aux siens mais il reste mon enfant)_

« Laufey Roi est impitoyable avec ses ennemis et inflexible en tant que souverain, mais il se soucie de sa progéniture. Il a exigé que tu reçoives les honneurs que t'accordent ta naissance et ton status. »

Loki pencha la tête sur le côté, de toute évidence sceptique, imitant sans le savoir l'auteur de ses jours d'une manière saisissante.

« A travers toi, Loki, j'espérais pouvoir instaurer une paix durable entre nos royaumes, et Laufey a donné son accord à cela. Dès l'arrivée des délégués jotunns, nous scellerons l'accord de paix, ainsi que celle entre nos deux maisons royales. »

L'incompréhension était à son comble lorsqu'Odin acheva sa phrase :

« Toi et Thor apaiserez la querelle entre Asgard et Jotunheim – en tant que mari et femme. »

* * *

Thor aurait pu jurer que sa matière grise venait de s'évaporer instantanément, laissant sa boîte crânienne absolument et totalement vide.

« Non » lâcha-t-il après avoir retrouvé sa langue.

Le Père de Tout darda sur lui un œil menaçant.

« Thor… »

« Non » répéta le dieu du Tonnerre. « Je refuse cela. »

« Tu oses désobéir à un ordre de ton roi ? »

« J'ose » confirma le prince blond. « Faites-moi fouetter, prenez-moi Mjöllnir, exilez-moi sur Midgard si tel est votre souhait – je refuse d'épouser Loki. »

« Tu refuserais tes propres noces ? » s'étonna Frigga.

« C'est un inceste ! » éclata le Tempétueux. « Comment pouvez-vous m'ordonner de réparer mes crimes en commettant un crime pareil ! »

« Loki n'est pas ton frère par le sang » rappela Odin.

« Nous avons été élevés ensemble, nous avons joué ensemble, nous avons combattu ensemble – il est mon frère ! Sa parenté n'a aucune importance ! »

Le second prince émit un petit bruit choqué qui serra le cœur du blond – comment Loki pouvait-il ainsi douter de son amour ? Considérait-il Thor comme un monstre capable de lever la main contre son cadet, de le rejeter loin de lui ?

« Je refuse » réitéra le prince héritier. « Qui irait épouser son frère ? »

« A Vanaheim, nulle autre femme que la sœur du prince héritier ne peut régner à ses côtés » signala Hogun.

On aurait pu entendre une mouche voler.

« Oui, mais c'est Vanaheim » commenta Fandral de sa voix la plus conciliante. « Ici, nous sommes à Asgard. »

Hogun haussa un sourcil.

« Thor est à moitié Vane, de par sa Majesté la Reine. Où est le problème ? »

« Où est le problème ?! » s'étrangla Thor. « C'est… je… je ne peux pas, voilà ! »

« Et il y a la question de la succession » intervint le sorcier qui avait récupéré de son choc. « Le souverain d'Asgard doit naître de la lignée de Buri, et à moins que Thor ne prenne une maîtresse, ce qu'il ne fera jamais… »

« Il n'en aura nul besoin » affirma Odin, provoquant un haussement de sourcil sceptique de la part de Loki.

« Dois-je vous rappeler comment se font les enfants, Majesté ? Aux dernières nouvelles, je n'étais pas une femme, contrairement à ce que prétendent certains… »

« Mais tu n'es pas non plus un homme » répondit le Père de Tout. « Tu es un jotunn, et en tant que tel, tu peux faire un enfant à une femme aussi bien que porter l'enfant d'un homme avec qui tu auras couché. »

« Je ne suis pas un jotunn » gronda le sorcier.

Odin pinça la bouche et fit un geste de la main. Aussitôt, le teint de porcelaine du fripon se dissipa, exposant à la lumière d'Asgard la peau bleue défigurée par les cicatrices complexes des Géants et les yeux d'un grenat luminescent.

« Loki Laufeyson, tu seras marié à Thor dès que les circonstances le permettront » asséna le Roi en détachant chaque syllabe. « Et ceci est un ordre donné par deux souverains ! »

« Père ! » s'insurgea Thor, l'estomac soulevé de voir son cadet contraint de revêtir une peau jotunn ( _mais c'est Loki comment peux-tu être dégoûté par ton propre frère_ ). « Vous ne pouvez pas… »

Odin devait avoir atteint le point de rupture car il poussa un rugissement sonore tout en faisant signe à son fils aîné de se taire. Pris au dépourvu par la réaction, Thor battit des paupières. Un gémissement attira son attention.

Loki avait le front couvert de sueur, les mains crispées sur son ventre, et avant que quiconque n'ait pu réagir, il s'effondra au sol.

 **L'inceste chez les Vanes est historiquement établi : la sœur du dieu Vane Njörd lui a donné les jumeaux Frey et Freyja, lesquels sont fortement soupçonnés d'avoir couché ensemble...**

 **Et cette histoire ne sera pas un Thorki classique : il y aura du smut, oui, mais Thor n'est PAS amoureux de Loki, et Loki n'est PAS amoureux de Thor. D'abord parce qu'ils se considèrent comme frères - vous coucheriez avec votre frère, vous ? - ensuite parce que dans le cas contraire, ils seront moins disponibles pour les fans...**


	5. Chapter 5

Hrym hésitait entre la franche terreur et l'excitation pure : après tout, ce n'était pas n'importe quel jotunn qui se voyait autorisé à quitter la planète… pour aller directement chez leurs ennemis jurés, lesquels n'attendaient sans doute qu'un prétexte pour les écorcher vifs.

D'un autre côté, il aurait l'immense distinction de servir et protéger un membre de la famille royale – mieux encore, une _vierge des glaces_ de sang royal, et Ymir savait que les vierges des glaces étaient déjà rares parmi les lignées nobles, pour ne rien dire de la lignée royale…

Oui mais il serait bloqué à Asgard, qui promettait d'être rempli de bruit et de lumière et d'agitation, et comment des gens raisonnables pouvaient-ils vivre dans un monde où la neige ne tombait jamais ? Peut-être que c'était pour ça que les Asgardiens étaient des fous assoiffés de mort, la chaleur devait leur agiter le sang.

Heureusement pour l'escorte, Jarnsaxa s'y connaissait un peu en magie et avait lancé un sortilège pour que personne ne fasse de malaise en arrivant dans l'air étouffant du Royaume d'Or. Maintenant, il n'y avait plus qu'à survivre à l'hostilité des résidents de l'endroit. Hrym avait beau être naturellement optimiste, il n'aurait pas misé là-dessus.

« Arrête de gigoter » grommela Jarnsaxa, « sinon le capitaine va nous tomber sur le dos. »

« J'aimerais t'y voir » gémit Hrym. « Et ne va pas me dire que tu ne flippes pas à l'idée de te retrouver parmi les _Ases_! »

Jarnsaxa se raidit, resta silencieux l'espace de quelques secondes puis souffla :

« Tu pouvais pas éviter de me le _rappeler_? Maintenant, je vais plus penser qu'à _ça_! »

« Content de voir que je serais pas le seul » jeta son interlocuteur.

L'autre lui lança un regard mauvais et ouvrait la bouche pour répondre quand une voix sinistre se fit entendre.

« Puis-je savoir de quoi vous parlez ? »

Les deux troufions déglutirent avec un ensemble remarquable.

« Rien, chef ! » bégaya Hrym.

Le capitaine Angrboda haussa un sourcil dubitatif.

« Tiens donc. J'avais cru entendre des voix dans votre direction. Vous n'avez rien dit ? »

« Non m'sieur ! Rien de rien, m'sieur ! » bafouilla Jarnsaxa. « Peut-être que c'était un écho ! »

Le regard inexpressif du capitaine aurait fait passer un joueur de poker pour un exubérant sans la moindre honte.

« C'est votre dernier mot ? »

« Oui chef ! »

« Et bien, je conseillerais à l'écho de se taire, s'il ne veut pas perdre sa peau et la voir pendue aux murs de la citadelle. Le chien de garde de l'Agent du Mal ne va pas tarder à envoyer le Bifrost, et c'est une troupe disciplinée qu'il introduira chez les Asgardiens, compris ? »

« Oui chef ! » couinèrent à l'unisson les soldats terrifiés.

Angrboda les considéra encore une minute, et se détourna au moment précis où Hrym envisageait très sérieusement d'oublier ce que sa chère maman lui avait appris lorsqu'il avait commencé à marcher et de se faire dessus.

« Je le hais » souffla-t-il, encore tremblant, s'attirant une calotte de la part de Jarnsaxa.

« La ferme. Et redresse-toi. »

Machinalement, Hrym obéit et jeta un bref coup d'œil vers le ciel, aussi plombé qu'à l'ordinaire. Depuis le vol du Coffret, le ciel étoilé de Jotunheim avait toujours été voilé par les nuages.

Mais cela changerait, une fois officialisée l'union entre l'enfant volé de Laufey Roi et le boucher Asgardien. L'Agent du Mal avait été contraint de permettre le retour du Cœur d'Ymir, la renaissance de Jotunheim. Tout cela grâce à son assassin de fils. Audhumla avait _vraiment_ le sens de l'humour, semblait-il.

La tête levée vers la voûte, le capitaine leva brusquement la main à hauteur du visage, auriculaire et pouce séparés des trois autres doigts collés ensemble, signal indiquant que les choses allaient devenir houleuses.

« Messieurs, voici notre convoi ! »

Hrym serra les dents et fléchit les genoux, deux secondes avant que la lumière impitoyable du Bifrost ne frappe leur petit groupe.

* * *

Jarnsaxa s'était attendu à ce que le transport par Bifrost soit similaire à une chute, mais à l'envers : tomber _en haut_ plutôt qu'en _bas_.

A la place, il eut l'impression d'être retourné comme un gant, chacune de ses fibres secouée sans le moindre égard, avant d'être reconstitué en vrac, sans souci de remettre tous ses organes à la place adéquate. Le tout dans une lumière qui changeait de couleur sept fois en un millième de seconde.

Si bien que lorsque la chaleur d'Asgard le frappa de plein fouet, le mage-soldat se sentait déjà passablement nauséeux et guère en mesure d'aligner deux syllabes cohérentes. Oh, et il n'y voyait rien non plus. Il fallait s'y attendre, après le pont arc-en-ciel, sans compter que le Royaume d'Or était actif durant la journée et non durant la nuit, comme l'était Jotunheim…

La voix du capitaine se fit entendre :

« Jarnsaxa, clarifiez-nous la vue, voulez-vous ? »

Ravalant la bile qui ne demandait qu'à fuir sa bouche, l'apprenti mage prit une inspiration peu assurée et marmonna un enchantement. Presque aussitôt, l'ignoble clarté s'assombrit, ramenant l'immense salle dorée – le Royaume d'Or faisait honneur à son nom – dans le spectre visible.

La main posée sur la garde d'une immense épée, un Asgardien au teint sombre sous son armure et son casque cornu les considérait de ses yeux jaunes impassibles. Derrière lui, un petit groupe d'hommes – dont quelques uns devaient être des gardes – tentait de paraître décontracté et non hostile, réussissant plus ou moins bien dans l'entreprise.

Un Asgardien brun dont la barbe commençait à grisonner s'éclaircit la gorge et fit un pas en avant.

« Bienvenue à Asgard, envoyés de Jotunheim. Je suis Kvasir Honisson, représentant d'Odin Borson, Père de Toute Chose. En son nom, je vous accueille et vous remercie de nous faire l'honneur de votre présence. »

 _Honneur_. Ah. Jarnsaxa écrasa discrètement le pied de Hrym pour l'empêcher de rigoler bêtement tandis que le diplomate envoyé par Laufey Roi – un aristo, vu ses lignes familiales et sa tronche suave – faisait à son tour un pas en avant, provoquant un net frisson de nervosité chez les Asgardiens.

« Je suis Gjalp Geirrödson, représentant de Laufey Roi, et en son nom vous remercie de nous accueillir dans votre royaume et sous votre toit pour célébrer l'union de leurs altesses Laufeyson et Odinson. »

A la mention du nom Laufeyson, deux ou trois parmi les Asgardiens dégagèrent un net fumet de malaise. Pour quelle raison ?

« Est-ce là tout votre équipage ? » interrogea le diplomate Asgardien, avec une pointe de surprise dans la voix – il fallait dire que six jötnar seulement avec trois grosses malles, ça ne devait pas faire très impressionnant.

« En effet » répondit Gjalp. « Voici mon frère qui me secondera dans mes devoirs de diplomate, voici la garde d'honneur de son altesse Laufeyson, et voici un guérisseur pour l'éventualité d'un malheur spécifique à notre race. »

L'Asgardien plissa les yeux.

« Un guérisseur, vous dites ? »

« En effet. Ceci vous est-il désagréable ? »

« Non » se hâta de rattraper l'autre. « Il se trouve simplement que nous aurions besoin de ses services. »

* * *

« Thor ! Thor, ouvre cette porte ! »

Avec un sursaut, le prince blond retomba dans le monde réel et se leva de son sofa en catastrophe pour ouvrir la porte à un Fandral surexcité.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » interrogea le tempétueux. « Est-ce Loki ? »

Cela faisait trois jours depuis que son frère – certainement pas _sa femme_ et au diable ce que disait Père – s'était effondré dans l'infirmerie et n'avait pas repris conscience en dépit des soins d'Eir et de ses assistantes. La chaleur avait tout d'abord été pointée comme l'unique cause du malaise, mais ne s'était avérée qu'une partie du problème puisque refroidir le sorcier brun n'avait abouti qu'à le stabiliser, non à le faire aller mieux.

Thor serait volontiers resté au chevet de son cadet mais en avait été chassé par les guérisseuses, lesquelles craignaient que l'état de Loki ne le rende vulnérable aux maladies communes des Ases. Depuis, Thor s'était retiré dans ses appartements, d'où il n'était sorti que pour tenter de convaincre Père d'annuler le mariage prévu – sans réussite, hélas.

« Les jotunns » haleta le séducteur. « Les jotunns sont arrivés ! »

Thor sentit son cœur s'arrêter.

« La délégation pour les noces ? » voulut-il s'assurer.

« Deux diplomates en pleines palabres avec le Père de Tout, trois gardes, et un guérisseur qu'on a traîné chez Eir » résuma Fandral. « Tous bleus et gigantesques, heureusement que nous avons des plafonds hauts… Mon prince ? Où allez-vous ? »

« Voir Loki ! » rugit le prince qui s'était rué dans le couloir – si un guérisseur jotunn était auprès de Loki, alors peut-être connaîtrait-il le remède à l'affliction qui torturait le sorcier brun.

Fandral fit la grimace et lança alors que le tempétueux disparaissait de sa vue :

« Au moins mets ta chemise ! »


	6. Chapter 6

Angrboda gardait les yeux fixés sur la minuscule silhouette bleue qu'examinait minutieusement Mengloth. Le prince perdu. La progéniture retrouvée de Laufey Roi.

L'enfant de Farbauti.

 _C'est tout le portrait de sa mère._

Oh, les pommettes et la ligne de la mâchoire venaient de Laufey Roi, ça sautait aux yeux, mais tout le reste, le visage anguleux, le corps gracile, les boucles noires brillantes… tout ça, c'était Farbauti.

Le capitaine en avait envie de pleurer – de joie ou de désespoir, ça, il ne savait pas. L'essentiel, c'était l'enfant. L'enfant auquel il refusait de faillir comme il avait failli à l'auteur de ses jours.

« LOKI ! »

Angrboda réagit d'instinct en voyant le mastard blond à moitié dénudé se ruer vers la couchette du prince perdu : une vague de verglas jaillit sous son talon, couvrant le carrelage de l'infirmerie d'une plaque blanche scintillante et faisant tomber l'intrus en plein sur son nez.

« Faites-moi disparaître ça » grinça l'Asgardienne en robe verte qui régentait l'endroit.

« Il allait s'en prendre au prince » rétorqua le capitaine, prêt à former une stalactite bien pointue dans sa main.

« C'est le _prince Thor_ » siffla l'Asgardienne. « Et si vous savez ce qui est bon pour vous, vous allez me laisser voir s'il a le nez intact ! »

Ah, le fiancé. Angrboda renifla avec mépris tandis que la glace s'évaporait : c'était à _ce gamin_ que Laufey Roi avait accordé l'honneur de faire des enfants à la progéniture de Farbauti ?

Si le capitaine avait eu son mot à dire, les noces auraient été hors de question. Une vierge des glaces royale donnée en mariage à un Asgardien de la lignée de l'Agent du Mal, c'était un sacrilège, rien de moins. Laufey Roi et le Haut Conseil pouvaient disserter à loisir sur les avantages politiques, un sacrilège restait un sacrilège.

« Mon frère ! » s'écria l'Asgardien en se soustrayant à l'examen de la guérisseuse en vert. « Comment va mon frère ? »

Angrboda haussa le sourcil devant le _mon frère_ mais se tourna vers la couchette.

« Mengloth ? »

Le guérisseur redressa l'échine et dirigea ses yeux rouge vineux vers le prince blond.

« C'est toi, le boucher Asgardien ? »

Les narines du blond se dilatèrent et une odeur d'ozone se répandit dans la pièce.

« Je suis Thor Odinson, Prince héritier d'Asgard » gronda-t-il, « et tu t'adresseras à moi avec _respect_. »

Angrboda sentit un sourire lui démanger la commissure des lèvres. _Oh, tu ne sais pas à qui tu as affaire, morveux._

« Du respect pour _toi_? » laissa tomber Mengloth d'un ton écœuré. « Et pourquoi donc, boucher ? »

L'Asgardien tourna au rose soutenu.

« Je suis un prince ! » rugit-il.

« Ça ne te dispense pas de chier et roter comme nous autres » renifla le guérisseur.

Choqué par la vulgarité de ces propos, l'Asgardien ouvrit la bouche et resta coi. Mengloth se détourna et promena le doigt sur la poitrine de l'enfant perdu.

« Vous vous êtes donné un mal fou pour tuer ce petit, dites-moi. »

La guérisseuse plaqua la main sur la bouche du blond pour l'empêcher de commettre une insulte diplomatique.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire cela ? »

Mengloth ricana.

« Vous avez regardé ses os ? Ses muscles ? Son cerveau ? Je ne connaîtrais pas le contexte, je dirais qu'on l'a affamé avant de l'empoisonner à répétition. »

Cette fois, le blond réussit à se libérer de la main de la guérisseuse.

« Empoisonné ? Loki a été empoisonné ? Qui a osé ? Dis-moi qui ! »

Le regard de Mengloth était vide de toute compassion.

« Et bien, il y a toi, ta mère, ton père, les cuisines, et tous ceux qui ont trouvé que ce serait une bonne idée de donner _de la nourriture asgardienne_ à un _jotunn_! »

Le blond n'aurait pas eu l'air plus assommé s'il s'était flanqué un coup de son propre marteau entre les deux yeux.

« Vous dites que l'organisme du prince Loki est incapable de digérer les plats que nous lui proposons ? » voulut clarifier la guérisseuse.

« Tout comme un loup géant est incapable de manger de l'herbe » asséna Mengloth. « Un miracle d'Audhumla qu'il ait survécu, la malnutrition à ce degré aurait dû le tuer avant qu'il n'atteigne trois siècles ! Sans parler de ce que la puberté a fait à ses taux d'hormones… »

« Pardon ? » articula le blond qui venait de retrouver sa voix.

« Le prince Loki a atteint la fin de son développement il y a déjà un siècle » intervint la guérisseuse.

Mengloth se mit à rire.

« C'est un _jotunn_! Et vous prétendez savoir comment son corps change pour se préparer à remplir son office ? »

Le guérisseur pointa sur la tête de l'enfant un doigt vindicatif.

« Le déséquilibre chimique lui a mis la tête complètement à l'envers ! S'il arrive à tenir une conversation cohérente à son réveil, je veux bien aller me faire soldat. Vous auriez voulu le tuer, félicitations. Dans son état actuel, il pourrait tout aussi bien être mort. »

Si la guérisseuse faisait grise mine, le blond paraissait véritablement horrifié. Comme si Mengloth venait de lui annoncer qu'il avait déclenché Ragnarök en avance. Angrboda en aurait éprouvé une délectation perverse si l'état du prince perdu n'avait pas été si sérieux.

« Tu… Tu peux arranger ça ? » finit par bégayer l'Asgardien. « Tu… tu _dois_ bien pouvoir faire quelque chose… »

La lèvre supérieure du guérisseur se retroussa, dévoilant ses crocs jaunis par l'âge.

« Pour la malnutrition, on a des provisions dans les bagages. Quand on en verra la fin, il faudra réapprovisionner, Capitaine. »

« Je mettrais un de mes gardes de corvée de courses » fit Angrboda d'un ton absent, s'attirant un reniflement.

« Faites ça, oui. Pour le déséquilibre hormonal, il me faudra ton aide, le boucher, vu que ça ne peut se résoudre qu'avec un moyen extérieur… »

« Tout ce que tu veux ! » s'écria aussitôt le blond. « Je ferais tout ce que tu me demanderas ! Dis-moi ce que je dois faire ! »

Le sourire de Mengloth se fit franchement malveillant.

« Tu vas devoir grimper ton petit frère. »


	7. Chapter 7

Sif avait grandi en entendant des contes où les valeureux héros d'Asgard s'en allaient protéger les Vanes ou les Ljosalfar – qui se trouvaient être de parfaites chiffes molles, c'était de notoriété publique – des Géants de tout poil, de feu comme de glace.

Si bien que lorsqu'elle avait vu les deux silhouettes bleues démesurées postées près de la porte, elle avait illico porté la main à sa ceinture, avant de se rappeler que son épée avait été confisquée – ce qui valait probablement mieux. Éviscérer un membre de l'ambassade jotunn n'aurait guère contribué à désamorcer les tensions entre les deux royaumes.

« C'est… que _font-ils_ donc ? » souffla Fandral en fronçant les sourcils, perdu dans un abîme de perplexité.

Les deux géants avaient l'oreille plaquée contre le battant doré de la porte de l'infirmerie, et arboraient des expressions étrangement… réjouies.

« Ouh ! » siffla l'un d'eux – plus petit de trois ou quatre pouces que son congénère, avec un visage carré. « Tu l'as entendue, celle-là ? »

« Difficile de ne pas l'entendre » commenta l'autre. « On voit d'où il tient son coffre, le boucher ! »

Volstagg s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Que croyez-vous être en train de faire, au juste ? »

Les jotunn se raidirent et baissèrent les yeux sur le petit groupe.

« Tiens » renifla le plus grand, qui arborait un collier de perles d'os et de pierres noires, « les sbires du boucher. »

« L'Agent du Mal est en train de crier sur sa progéniture » annonça le plus mal dégrossi. « Et laissez-moi vous dire, ça fuse ! Vous voulez écouter ? »

Incompréhension générale chez les Asgardiens.

« Qui est l'Agent du Mal ? » interrogea Fandral, vaguement inquiet – il avait du mal à imaginer que le détenteur de ce nom passe son temps à faire des petits gâteaux et à distribuer des aumônes.

Le jotunn au collier haussa un sourcil.

« Votre tyran borgne de souverain, qui d'autre ? » lâcha-t-il.

« Tu oses _insulter_ Odin Père de Toute Chose ? » s'écria Sif outragée.

Le sourcil resta haussé.

« De un, c'est pas le père de tout ce qui existe, parce qu'autrement, j'aurais deux mots à dire à ma mère. De deux, il a ravagé et ruiné Jotunheim, pas question que je respecte ce meurtrier. De trois, c'est le roi d'Asgard, pas de Jotunheim, alors pourquoi je lui ferais des courbettes ? »

Sif rougit de colère.

« C'est tout de même un roi » insista Fandral.

« Ouais, mais même si c'est sur un trône, il s'assoit tout de même sur son cul » rétorqua le jotunn.

Volstagg avala de travers.

« Et si c'était nous qui disions du mal de ton souverain ? » glissa Fandral.

« Beh, c'est le roi. Il est là pour ça. »

Un ange passa.

« Les jotunn sont décidément curieux » commenta le coureur de jupon, assez perturbé par cette conduite des plus subversives.

Le Géant tordit la bouche.

« Jötnar. »

« Quoi ? »

« Un jotunn, des jötnar. Audhumla, c'est donc vrai que les Asgardiens sont bêtes au point de ne pas savoir parler correctement ! »

« Les Ases ne sont pas stupides ! » se hérissa la vierge guerrière.

« Alors parlez comme il faut ! »

« Silence ! » siffla le jotunn aux trais épais. « Ça devient brutal ! »

« Quoi, ils en viennent aux mains ? » interrogea son congénère, oubliant son interlocutrice.

« Non, mais je sens que ça va être du bon ! »

A ces mots, le jotunn au collier retourna coller l'oreille à la porte, suivi par les Ases après un bref instant d'hésitation.

* * *

« Vous avez perdu la tête » mugissait Thor, « si vous croyez que je vais obéir à cet ordre ! »

« Il est hors de question que tu fuies tes responsabilités ! » aboya Odin, des étincelles crépitant autour de lui. « Ces noces auront lieu ! »

« Vous me demandez de violer Loki ! »

« Je te demande de sceller votre union et d'aider à le soigner ! »

« Il est mon frère ! Je refuse de poser un doigt sur lui ! »

« Je peux vous suggérer un de mes remèdes, Majesté ? » intervint Mengloth qui jubilait. « Il suffit d'une gorgée pour rendre le sujet d'une docilité parfaite, et prêt à obéir à tous les ordres que vous donnerez… »

« Pardon ? » rugit le prince, qui avait brusquement l'impression d'être un cerf acculé par une meute de loups.

« Bien sûr » poursuivit le guérisseur, « ça entrave un peu la performance sexuelle, mais là aussi, je peux pallier le problème… »

Le Tempétueux sentit l'ouragan se déchaîner sous son crâne.

« Comment oses-tu me menacer ! Père, vous l'avez entendu ? »

« Extrêmement bien » répliqua le Père de Tout, « et si tu continue de la sorte, je l'autoriserais à agir ! »

« Quoi ? » balbutia l'Ase blond. « Mais… Non ! Vous envisagez une telle horreur ?! »

« Tu _vas_ t'unir à Loki » gronda Odin, « et si ce n'est pas de ton plein gré, qu'il en soit ainsi ! Un roi ne peut pas suivre ses caprices, il a un devoir à accomplir ! _Tu_ as un devoir à accomplir ! »

« C'est un devoir de déshonorer mon frère ? J'ignorais cette obligation parmi toutes celles que vous m'avez apprises » siffla Thor.

Odin arborait un visage de marbre tel qu'on aurait pu en faire une pierre tombale.

« J'ai dit » asséna-t-il, « et ce sera fait ! »

Sur ces mots, il se tourna pour partir et ouvrit la porte d'une décharge de magie… dévoilant deux jotunns, le Trio Palatin et une dame Sif en flagrant délit d'indiscrétion.

« Oups ! » lâcha le plus courtaud des géants tandis que son congénère tournait au violet.

« Père de Tout ! » s'écria Fandral, la mine terrifiée. « Heum… Comment vous dire… »

Odin était si inexpressif que toute une tablée de joueurs de poker chevronnés auraient passé pour des amateurs à côté de lui.

« Ne dites rien » se contenta-il de lâcher. « En châtiment, vous êtes invité à la noce. »

Et sur ces mots, il sortit, laissant derrière l'assistance qui avait perdu le souffle.

« Niddhogg » gémit le jotunn courtaud, « comment on s'habille à un mariage royal ? »


	8. Chapter 8

Thor vivait un cauchemar. Un cauchemar horriblement, ignominieusement réel.

La cérémonie nuptiale avait été des plus courtes, et réservée à un comité très restreint, avec pour seuls assistants les souverains d'Asgard – Frigga n'avait cessé de lancer des regards noirs à son époux impassible – le Trio Palatin flanqué de dame Sif – tous l'air coincé et gênés par solidarité pour leur prince – et de l'escouade jotunn – tous plus ou moins goguenards.

Étant inconscient, Loki avait passé toute la procédure comateux dans les bras du capitaine jotunn, à peine vêtu de l'une des jupes de cuir tant prisées par les Géants. Il n'avait même pas remué quand le prêtre avait attaché son bras à celui de Thor avec le traditionnel ruban de soie.

Et maintenant… maintenant, le couple marié – mariés ! Deux frères ! Quelle obscénité – avait été conduit à une chambre ne contenant qu'un grand lit, où Loki avait été allongé. Il s'y trouvait également plusieurs membres du conseil, deux ou trois dames de la cour, et l'ambassadeur Vane.

Thor savait ce que ça voulait dire, et enrageait mentalement que son père ait éventé ses intentions : entailler son propre corps afin de répandre du sang sur les draps pour simuler une défloraison, mais laisser Loki intouché.

Mais devant un public qui verrait tout et s'empresserait de raconter tous les détails de la nuit de noces… Il n'avait pas d'issue, il allait devoir… monter son cadet, son petit frère… comme une jument en chaleur.

Il déglutit.

« Nous n'attendons plus que votre participation, votre Altesse » susurra le guérisseur jotunn avec un sourire haïssable.

Thor le foudroya du regard mais entreprit de déboutonner sa chemise.

* * *

« Deux chopes d'hydromel et trois de cervoise. Dame Sif, tentez-vous de devenir Volstagg ? » interrogea Fandral, tentant piteusement d'alléger l'atmosphère.

Après la cérémonie, le groupe d'aventuriers Asgardiens ainsi que les deux soldats jötnar avaient reçu congé, et tout le monde avait fini par se retrouver autour d'une table. Sif s'était aussitôt jetée sur l'alcool, s'attirant un regard surpris de ses camarades et un grognement désapprobateur d'un des Géants – celui au collier.

L'expression de la vierge guerrière donna la chair de poule au coureur de jupons.

« J'essaie de ne pas penser à ce que Thor inflige présentement à Loki » répondit-elle d'une voix caverneuse.

Un nouveau frisson saisit Fandral. En vérité, l'idée des princes d'Asgard… commettant l'acte… c'était à ce point inimaginable qu'il n'arrivait même pas à trouver de mots. A part peut-être _malsain_ et _contre nature_.

« Pourquoi donc ? » demanda le plus mal dégrossi des Géants, d'un ton sincèrement étonné qui lui attira l'attention horrifiée des Asgardiens.

« Ils sont _frères_ » rappela Sif.

« Faux » rétorqua le jotunn au collier, tripotant du bout de ses griffes noires une cuisse de volaille. « Votre boucher est un Asgardien, et son Altesse Laufeyson est une vierge des glaces. Ils ne sont pas frères. »

« Vous avez dit vierge des glaces » se hâta de dire Fandral en voyant Sif rougir de colère. « De quoi s'agit-il ? D'une variété de Géants ? »

Le mal dégrossi fit la moue.

« Je sais pas si on peut dire ça… Une vierge des glaces, c'est tout petit… »

« Disons que c'est une variété extrêmement rare » répondit celui au collier. « A part son Altesse Laufeyson, il ne doit en exister que six ou sept sur tout Jotunheim. Rien qu'en apercevoir une est une occasion unique, leurs familles les protègent comme la prunelle de leurs yeux. »

Fandral sentit ses sourcils se hausser.

« Rien que six ou sept ? » s'étonna Volstagg, interrompu dans la dégustation de son gigot de sanglier.

Le jotunn au collier émit un grognement de confirmation.

« Quand elles naissent, c'est généralement dans les familles nobles. Mais il n'y en avait plus dans la famille royale depuis l'arrière-grand-père de Laufey Roi. »

« Quand son Altesse Laufeyson est né, tout le monde l'a su » déclara le mal dégrossi. « Tout le monde a pensé que c'était le présage d'un renouveau pour Jotunheim, qu'on pourrait survivre à la guerre… Quand on a cru qu'il était mort, c'était comme si le soleil avait disparu. »

Mal à l'aise, Fandral remua sur son tabouret. Les jötnar étaient supposés n'être que des monstres, pour l'amour des Nornes ! Pas… pas des _gens_. Personne n'éprouvait de remords de voir des monstres réduits à des conditions exécrables…

« Vous avez survécu à la guerre » pointa Hogun.

Le jotun au collier pinça les lèvres.

« Avant l'invasion de Midgard, Jotunheim abritait cinq milliards d'âmes. Aujourd'hui, les Géants ne sont plus que deux millions. Tu appelles ça survivre, toi ? »

Fandral crut qu'il allait tomber de sa chaise. Le seul cataclysme qu'il pouvait comparer à la situation présente, c'était la chute de Svartalfeim, qui n'avait laissé la vie sauve qu'à environ cent mille elfes noirs, une goutte dans l'océan comparés aux sept milliards d'avant leur déclaration de guerre avec Asgard.

« C'est votre faute » finit par lâcher Sif, les joues cramoisies d'embarras ou de honte, c'était difficile à dire. « Vous avez cherché à détruire Midgard. »

« Et ton tyran de roi a jugé approprié de détruire un royaume pour en sauver un autre » cracha le jotunn au collier. « Est-ce que tu couperais la langue et les membres à un enfant pour avoir volé un jouet ? »

La vierge guerrière se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Ce fut le mal dégrossi qui la sauva.

« Jarnsaxa » fit-il d'une voix geignarde, « il commence à faire chaud. Tu pourrais pas me ramener dans notre couloir ? »

Le jotunn au collier – _Jarnsaxa_ – adressa à son compagnon un regard excédé.

« Tu sais donc pas t'orienter tout seul, il faut encore que je te tienne la main ? »

« Mais c'est Asgard » protesta l'autre, « c'est doré de partout et comment veux-tu te repérer quand t'as mal aux yeux tellement ça brille… »

Jarnsaxa coupa court à ses jérémiades en l'empoignant par le bras pour le traîner dehors, laissant les Asgardiens entre eux.

« Et bien » commenta Volstagg, « voilà de drôles de Géants, si vous voulez mon avis. »

« Voilà seulement des _gens_ , si vous voulez mon avis » rectifia Fandral qui sentait son estomac se soulever.

Sif s'agita.

« Tu ne peux pas dire ça » fit-elle, la bouche pincée comme si elle luttait pour ne pas fondre en larmes, et il y avait de quoi. Tuer un monstre était une bonne chose. Tuer une _personne_ …

Le charmeur la regarda.

« Tu les as vus et entendus comme moi, Sif. »

Elle baissa la tête.

* * *

Marinant dans ses remords, Thor réalisa à peine que les draps du lit étaient retirés du matelas et présentés à chaque témoin, preuve indubitable de la virginité de Loki. La virginité qu'il venait d'arracher à son frère, sans que celui-ci n'en soit conscient.

« Pas mal pour une première fois » commenta le guérisseur jotunn, s'attirant le regard haineux du prince.

« Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois » gronda le Tempétueux.

Le sourire de crocs jaunes s'élargit.

« Oh mais si. Ça fait partie du traitement de ton frère, vois-tu. Pour rééquilibrer ses taux d'hormones et lui permettre de se réveiller, il faudra que tu le grimpes une fois par jour au minimum. Ou alors tu le préfères dans le coma ? »

Le cauchemar ne faisait que débuter, songea Thor avec horreur.


	9. Chapter 9

Le cauchemar durait depuis à présent six mois et ne faisait pas mine de vouloir s'interrompre bientôt. Thor se demandait combien de temps il arriverait encore à tenir avant de devenir fou.

L'état de Loki – lequel avait été ramené dans ses anciennes chambres – ne donnait aucun signe d'amélioration. Oh, il lui arrivait de grogner ou gémir faiblement, même de remuer vaguement, mais jamais il n'ouvrait les yeux. Il restait simplement allongé entre ses draps, mou comme la poupée de chiffons tant chérie par la fille aînée de Volstagg.

Et tant que Loki resterait inconscient, Odin contraindrait Thor à se rendre dans la chambre à coucher de son cadet et à l'humilier davantage. Tout cela sous le regard goguenard des jotunns ( _jötnar l'avait corrigé Fandral tu dis un jotunn mais des jötnar_ ) jubilant d'assister à la déchéance d'un prince d'Asgard.

Thor sentait que si cette abomination qui se prétendait guérisseur continuait à lui adresser son sourire arrogant chaque fois qu'il croisait son regard, il irait chercher une lance et tant pis si l'ordre était de ne pas lever la main sur la délégation jotunn.

Il fuyait désormais toute autre compagnie que celle du Trio Palatin et de la dame Sif, lesquels évitaient sagement de parler de son frère ou des géants devant lui. Il faisait de son mieux pour se concentrer sur sa pratique des armes et du combat, cela avait toujours réussi à lui changer les idées par le passé.

Sauf que tous les jours, la réalité venait s'imposer à lui sous la forme d'une visite aux appartements de son frère.

* * *

Loki flottait dans un océan obscur.

Il n'y avait aucune lumière. Il n'y avait aucun son. Il n'y avait personne. Rien que les ténèbres et le silence, recouvrant ses yeux, pénétrant ses oreilles, s'insinuant dans sa bouche. Il était seul.

Il avait déjà été seul, au tout début. Seul dans le froid. Mais cette fois était différente, il avait chaud et il savait que quelqu'un veillait sur lui, tout le temps. Il était en sécurité… tant qu'il ne se réveillait pas.

Il s'en savait capable. Mais il ne le devait pas. S'il reprenait conscience, il devrait faire face à quelque chose d'horrible, il le savait. Tant qu'il resterait endormi, rien ne pouvait se passer. Il devait être éveillé pour que l'horreur se produise.

Mais il n'était pas réveillé. Il était à l'abri sous la couverture des ténèbres. Rien ne pouvait lui arriver.

* * *

Jarnsaxa s'ennuyait comme un rat mort.

Oh, cela avait tout d'abord été marrant de voir les Asgardiens pâlir et se sauver à sa vue, mais maintenant, la blague avait fait long feu. Ces nains roses commençaient à lui taper sur les nerfs avec leur racisme à la manque.

Et par-dessus le tout, rien à faire. Les deux noblaillons s'occupaient à palabrer avec l'Agent du Mal, Mengloth s'occupait de remettre à peu près d'aplomb son Altesse Laufeyson, Angrboda montait la garde devant la porte, et Hrym… et bien lui était content comme tout de pouvoir faire la sieste aussi longtemps qu'il en avait envie. Ce qui laissait Jarnsaxa tout seul.

Il serait bien allé exaspérer la bande de laquais, mais ceux-ci passaient leur temps libre à consoler le boucher Asgardien. Mais à le consoler de quoi, Niddhogg ? Si Jarnsaxa avait eu l'opportunité d'épouser une vierge des glaces, lui n'aurait certainement pas réagi comme si Laufey Roi l'avait condamné à être castré puis écorché vif !

Des perles pour les porcs, toute cette histoire. Son Altesse Laufeyson méritait mieux que ça, et si l'Agent du Mal avait eu ne serait-ce qu'un grain d'intelligence dans son crâne épais, il n'aurait pas insisté pour garder les plus grands trésors des jötnar sous la garde de ceux qui ne sauraient ni les apprécier à leur juste valeur, ni en prendre convenablement soin.

Seulement voilà, depuis quand les Asgardiens étaient-ils intelligents ?

* * *

Il était sans souffle. Il était sans voix. Il était sans nom. Tout ce qu'il avait, ce n'était qu'un simple soupçon de pensée. Un début. Une esquisse. Une ébauche.

Parfois, il y avait des intrusions dans son univers obscur. Un intrus qui allait et venait, et qui remplissait le monde d'extase, mais ça ne durait jamais. Le monde retournait vite à une tiédeur confortable et rassurante, familière et persistante.

L'intrus lui déplaisait. L'intrus dérangeait son monde et apportait quelque chose qui était tellement fort que c'en devenait déplaisant. Il préférait quand le monde était normal.

Quand le monde était normal, il était en sécurité. Il était protégé.

* * *

Mengloth avait bien certifié que réparer les dégâts provoqués par des siècles de malnutrition et de déséquilibre hormonal prendrait du temps. En fait, il était persuadé que le prince volé de Jotunheim resterait dans le coma pendant quatre à cinq ans au strict minimum.

Seulement voilà, Loki avait son chic pour défier toutes les attentes, si bien que six mois, une semaine et deux jours à peine après s'être évanoui sans se réveiller, le prince entrouvrit les yeux.


	10. Chapter 10

**Avertissement pour les délicats : usage de langage ordurier et non-con... Rien d'explicite mais NON-CON !**

 **Vous avez été prévenus...**

Lorsque Loki ouvrit les yeux, la femme de chambre occupée à arranger ses couvertures poussa un cri à interrompre le festin des guerriers au Valhalla. Deux minutes plus tard, tout le palais racontait que le prince volé s'était réveillé et mis à parler.

Mengloth se hâta de faire culbuter Thor de son nuage lorsque celui-ci accourut au chevet de son frère.

« La vie, c'est pas comme dans tes sagas de tueurs, le boucher ! Il a ouvert les yeux, d'accord. Maintenant, c'est minimum un mois avant qu'il puisse chier tout seul. »

Sur ce, le guérisseur s'était mis à marmotter d'un air furieux. Angrboda eut un ricanement et s'adressa au prince et au Trio Palatin tout juste arrivé.

« Le vieux croûton déteste les gens bien portants, ils se laissent moins torturer ! Et il déteste encore plus qu'on aille à l'encontre de ses prévisions, ça le fait se sentir bête. »

« Pourquoi conserver un guérisseur si peu amène ? » interrogea Fandral, vaguement intimidé par la brute bleue qui lui souriait de tous ses crocs.

« Parce que le Chien de la Mort a si peur de lui qu'il n'approche jamais ses malades » déclara fièrement le jotunn. « Quand le serviteur du roi remplit son travail, le roi ne le renvoie pas dans son village, il le garde auprès de lui. »

« Pourquoi est-il ici, alors ? » voulut savoir Hogun.

« Mengloth veille sur la famille royale. Son Altesse Laufeyson est membre de la famille royale » répondit Angrboda du ton de qui s'adresse à un demeuré.

Il fallut concéder que le Géant n'avait pas tort, et la discussion s'était close sur ces mots.

* * *

Thor n'avait jamais été du genre patient. Plutôt le genre fonceur. Curieusement, il se sentait tout à fait disposé à attendre plus d'un mois pour la guérison de Loki.

Sans doute parce qu'une fois son frère remis d'aplomb, il devrait avouer ce qu'il lui avait infligé.

Hélas, les Nornes semblaient prendre plaisir à le tourmenter.

 _(peut-être parce que tu le mérites)_

Lorsqu'il se rendit à la chambre de son cadet, deux semaines après l'évènement, le jotunn au collier de pierres noires et son congénère mal dégrossi montaient la garde près de la porte.

« Tu viens de manquer une belle tragédie » commenta celui au collier, occupé à curer ses griffes noires à l'aide d'une petite pointe de glace. « L'Agent du Mal vient de passer expliquer la situation qui s'est établi pendant que son Altesse était, ah… indisposée. »

Ce disant, il louchait sur l'Ase blond avec un sourire narquois que Thor aurait voulu faire disparaître à l'aide de Mjollnir.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a dit ? »

Le mal dégrossi haussa les épaules.

« L'essentiel. Que vous étiez mariés. »

Oh, bonheur. Le tempétueux sentit sa bouche s'assécher instantanément. Bon, et bien, inutile de prolonger le supplice. Plus tôt il affronterait la bête, mieux cela vaudrait. Loki avait tendance à entasser pierre sur pierre de rancune, et l'explosion n'était jamais belle à admirer quand il finissait par craquer.

Il entra. Contrairement à toutes les fois précédentes au cours des derniers mois, la silhouette de Loki était complètement dissimulée sous les couvertures vertes de son lit. Réflexion faite, ça valait sans doute mieux. Le dieu du tonnerre n'était pas sûr de pouvoir regarder son cadet dans les yeux.

« Alors. »

La voix de Loki était beaucoup plus rauque que d'habitude, sans doute en raison de sa longue léthargie. Quoique, les jotunns _(jötnar Thor c'est ça le pluriel correct)_ semblaient tous se gargariser avec des cailloux… était-ce simplement une de leurs caractéristiques naturelles ?

« Alors quoi ? » répondit l'Ase.

« Tu veux dire que tu n'es pas venu grimper ta putain jotunn ? » jeta Loki, crachant hargneusement les mots comme autant de projectiles hérissés de barbelés venimeux. « Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Que je m'étale sur le ventre pour être pris par le cul ? Que je te suce la queue ? »

Thor n'aurait pas su dire ce qui l'horrifiait le plus : que son cadet si bien élevé ait recours à un langage ordurier ou qu'il l'accuse de semblables idées de dépravé.

« Loki » dit-il après s'être ressaisi. « Je ne te toucherais pas. »

Un rire étranglé s'échappa de sous les draps.

« Tu ne t'es pourtant pas gêné, quand je dormais. C'est comme ça que tu les préfères, Thor ? Quand elles ne couinent pas ? Quand elles sont sans défense ? »

« Je n'avais pas le choix » tenta de protester le prince blond. « Tu étais malade, tu ne te serais jamais réveillé… »

« Tu n'avais qu'à ME LAISSER CREVER ! »

Thor recula d'un pas comme si son interlocuteur venait de le gifler physiquement.

« Tu ne peux pas penser ça. »

A nouveau, un rire étranglé.

« Pourquoi non ? Je préfère encore être un monstre mort qu'un monstre que le roi grimpe selon son bon plaisir. »

« Comment oses-tu te traiter de monstre ? » protesta le tempétueux. « Tu es tout excepté ceci. »

« Vraiment ? »

Sans prévenir, les couvertures furent rejetées sèchement, exposant le haut du corps de Loki.

Thor avait toujours fermé les yeux à chaque fois qu'il avait humilié son petit frère, incapable de le regarder tandis qu'il lui infligeait l'outrage. Regarder le corps dans lequel son cadet serait désormais piégé était au-dessus de ses forces.

Il vit deux yeux rougeoyants enchâssés dans un visage scarifié jeter des éclats rubis avant de se détourner, trop honteux pour soutenir ce regard étranger.

« Tu vois » commenta Loki, le ton brusquement las. « Disparais, Thor. Laisse-moi en paix. »

L'Ase n'avait encore jamais exécuté commandement avec autant d'abandon.

* * *

Loki savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû se réveiller. Il savait que c'était un cauchemar qui l'attendrait lorsqu'il reprendrait conscience, mais il en ignorait l'étendue.

A présent, il savait.

Il aurait de loin préféré demeurer le second prince d'Asgard, l'érudit dont se moquait tous les guerriers, incapable de rivaliser avec son _si parfait_ frère aîné, se cachant derrière ses mots et ses tours de magie plutôt que d'aller étriper les gens quand l'envie lui en prenait. A la place, il était devenu un monstre rabougri, infirme et tout juste bon à mouiller le dard du futur roi.

Il en aurait pleuré.

 _(mais peut-être que tu ne mérites pas mieux)_

Il serra les dents lorsqu'il entendit grincer la porte. Voici qu'était venue l'heure de son abaissement.

Il aurait pu étrangler le guérisseur quand celui-ci lui avait annoncé que son frère l'avait grimpé tous les jours de son coma et continuerait à le grimper chaque soir jusqu'à ce qu'il ait récupéré assez de forces pour se tenir debout et marcher. A peine capable de gigoter pathétiquement, il s'en était abstenu.

Il ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces lorsqu'il sentit le matelas plier sous un poids nouveau. Un soupir s'échappa dans l'obscurité de la pièce.

« Loki… »

« Finis-en » cracha Loki, luttant pour empêcher sa voix de se briser.

Un second soupir se fit entendre avant que les draps ne glissent du corps qu'ils dissimulaient, le dévoilant dans toute sa hideuse nudité. Il faillit sursauter quand deux mains brûlantes lui écartèrent les cuisses.

 _(finis-en finis-en finis-en)_

Loki tenta de reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration alors qu'il percevait le contact chaud sur une partie de son entrejambe dont il n'avait jamais soupçonné ou désiré l'existence – s'efforçant de ne pas penser au fait qu'il allait être monté comme une pucelle le soir de ses noces et pas en douceur connaissant Thor, et quelle raison avait celui-ci de se retenir avec un Géant des Glaces, une bête n'avait pas droit de supplier et d'implorer grâce…

 _(pitié)_

Et puis une lance chauffée à blanc s'enfonça dans ses entrailles. Loki se raidit et tenta de s'arc-bouter contre le matelas mais rien à faire, Thor avait toujours été plus lourd que lui, toujours plus fort et ses coups faisaient toujours plus mal que ceux des autres et Loki ne pouvait plus penser à rien d'autre qu'à l'incandescence qui lui fouaillait les entrailles.

Un pleur parvint à franchir le barrage pourtant scellé de ses lèvres tandis que la brûlure commençait sa métamorphose, commençait à devenir _agréable_ , et il ne _voulait pas aimer ça_ , il ne pouvait pas, comment pouvait-il s'accrocher à sa colère et à sa haine s'il aimait ça comme une garce prise à l'improviste par le premier qui passe, comment pouvait-il réclamer justice pour le tort infligé s'il jouissait d'être violenté ?

Mais la flamme lui embrasa le ventre, lui remonta la poitrine, lui durcit les mamelons, lui incendia la gorge et colora en écarlate le rideau noir de ses paupières, et lorsque Thor se retira, Loki versait des larmes presque fumantes, assommé de plaisir, de remords et d'horreur.


	11. Chapter 11

Une semaine après le réveil de Loki, une Sif à la mine plus sinistre qu'Hogun – exploit des plus notables – s'en vint trouver Thor occupé à casser la tête de mannequins dans l'arène d'entraînement.

« Loki est dans l'aile médicale » annonça-t-elle sans préambule, et le tempétueux sentit son cœur lui remonter dans la gorge.

« Pourquoi donc ? »

La vierge guerrière n'avait hélas guère de lumière à jeter sur le sujet, et le prince en fut réduit à cavaler le plus vite possible vers le quartier des guérisseuses. Il arriva juste à temps pour faire deux pas dans la salle avant de déraper et de s'aplatir sur le nez.

« Regardez qui voilà » ricana la voix rocailleuse d'un des jötnar.

« Capitaine Angrboda, quand vous voudrez bien cesser de vous en prendre à quiconque passe cette porte » grinça la voix d'Eir.

Un reniflement méprisant et la glace fondit, si bien que Thor se releva avec le devant de sa tunique bien trempé. Le dieu du tonnerre n'avait cependant cure de pareille bagatelle, toute son attention se focalisant sur la mince silhouette bleue en chemise de nuit, gisant sur la table d'examen.

« Mon frère est-il souffrant ? » interrogea-t-il tout à trac.

Mengloth retroussa ses lèvres grises sur ses crocs jaunes.

« Faut vérifier son état général. Le petit chieur récupère à une vitesse effroyable, mais ça veut pas dire qu'il récupère comme il faut. Quand on s'est négligé toute sa vie… »

Thor accusa le coup. Il était heureux qu'il ne s'agisse que d'une simple vérification de santé, mais ne se sentait guère optimiste. Après tous ces mois passés au fond d'un lit, qui savait quand Loki pourrait remarcher ? Redescendre dans l'arène d'entraînement ?

 _Et surtout, en aura-t-il seulement le désir ?_ Le sorcier refusait de parler à son frère, devait être menacé pour qu'il se laisse nourrir et sanglotait sans bruit dans son oreiller après son humiliation nocturne obligatoire. Si jamais il restait ainsi, une coquille vidée de son intelligence, de sa sensibilité, de tout ce qui faisait de lui Loki ?

Cependant Eir avait activé ses appareils et examinait les formes colorées dansant à présent au-dessus du corps du second prince d'Asgard.

« L'atrophie musculaire a diminué d'environ six pour cent » marmonna-t-elle, sourcil haussé. « On dirait que vos assouplissements sont efficaces. »

« Ça oblige à l'exercice » grogna Mengloth. « Et il en aura pas sous ses couettes. »

« D'après les chartes que vous m'avez fournies, je dirais que ses apports nutritionnels sont mieux équilibrés. Il faudra poursuivre… »

« Tant qu'on a ce qu'il faut » rappela Angrboda, les bras croisés.

« Les os se recalcifient, c'est parfait… et – oh ! »

« Quoi ? Quoi ? » s'écria Thor tandis que la guérisseuse écarquillait les yeux.

« Oh, une grenouille » ricana Angrboda, s'attirant un coup d'œil meurtrier.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » siffla Loki, prenant la parole pour la première fois de la journée.

Eir se mordit la lèvre presque jusque au sang.

« Et bien, mon prince… »

Mengloth coupa pour annoncer sans fards :

« Tu portes un enfant. »

* * *

Les Nornes avaient une dent contre lui, Loki ne voyait pas d'autres explications. Autrement, pourquoi sa vie aurait-elle pris pareille direction ?

 _Tu portes un enfant._

 _Tu portes un enfant._

Non, voulait-il hurler. Non, non, non. Non ! Pas de bébé, pas en lui, pas de Thor. Non.

 _Tu portes un enfant._

Et pourtant, roulé en boule sous les draps de son lit où il avait été recouché, il avait une main plaquée sur le ventre et oui, sentait bien la présence d'un bedon. Sur lui qui avait toujours été maigre et était à présent décharné. Un bedon.

Et _quelque chose_ avait remué sous la peau bleue, il en était certain.

 _Tu portes un enfant._

Il voulait hurler. Non, il l'avait déjà fait. Il avait hurlé en apprenant la nouvelle, hurlé jusqu'à s'en étouffer, presque. Si seulement. Mais il était toujours là, infirme, repoussant, le ventre ballonnant déjà d'une abomination.

 _Nornes, que ce soit une fausse couche. Par pitié._

Mais vu sa chance, ce serait probablement des jumeaux, bleus et grands au point de lui déchirer le ventre pour naître. Bah, au moins il serait mort, toujours ça de pris.

Une ombre se pencha sur lui.

« Tu n'as pas l'air bien » fit remarquer le monstre chargé de jouer les garde-malade – Angrboda.

Loki émit un bruit à mi-chemin entre le sanglot et le rire hystérique.

« Je me demande pourquoi » lâcha-t-il.

Le monstre prit quelques secondes de silence avant de faire doucement :

« Tu es vraiment l'enfant de ta mère. »

 _Laisse Frigga en dehors de tout ça_ , voulut crier Loki, mais il se mordit la langue et laissa la créature rajuster ses draps.

* * *

Gjalp vérifia une dernière fois que le sort qu'il avait exigé de Jarnsaxa était en place – hors de question que le gardien d'Asgard surprenne la communication qu'il devait passer – et la jugeant acceptable, tira de sa poche une petite sphère de cristal noir qu'il tapota une fois, puis trois puis à nouveau une fois.

« Des nouvelles ? » demanda la voix s'élevant de la sphère noire.

« La vierge a conçu » annonça l'ambassadeur. « D'après Mengloth, il devrait accoucher dans un an à peu près. »

Impossible de voir le visage de son interlocuteur mais Gjalp pouvait très bien imaginer son expression satisfaite.

« Parfait. D'ici un an, nous récupérerons donc le Cœur d'Ymir. »

« Et Asgard aura son héritier » fit Gjalp.

Vraiment, c'était parfait. Le Coffret rendu à Jotunheim, et un futur Roi d'Asgard né d'une mère jotunn. Bon, certains pouvaient râler que le sang jotunn d'Odin ne l'avait pas empêché de ravager le monde natal de sa mère, mais Bestla avait été l'unique influence jotunn dans la vie de sa progéniture. Les enfants de Loptr Prince – car il y en aurait d'autres, c'était une certitude – seraient bien mieux encadrés. Ils grandiraient en contemplant le vrai visage de leur mère, sauraient quelles étaient leurs origines et en tireraient fierté.

Vraiment, tout s'annonçait on ne peut mieux.


	12. Chapter 12

Après s'être rendu dans la chambre à coucher de Loki pour commettre l'acte – le guérisseur ayant refusé d'entendre ses protestations et menacé de l'envoûter pour le contraindre à poursuivre – Thor ne repartit pas après la besogne, détaillant son frère à la place.

Dans la pénombre, la teinte bleue et les détails des cicatrices n'étaient guère visibles. Sans la protection habituelle de trois couches d'habits et de couvertures, Loki était d'une maigreur saisissante, presque maladive. Sa cage thoracique saillait si bien que le dieu du tonnerre craignait de la briser en appuyant dessus.

Et juste en dessous, pointait un bedon incongru. La preuve inattendue qu'un enfant grandissait dans le ventre de Loki. L'enfant de _Thor_.

Le prince d'Asgard savait qu'il aurait à se marier un jour, qu'il aurait à engendrer des héritiers pour régner après lui. Il pensait avoir le temps devant lui, le temps de s'habituer à l'idée de planter sa graine dans la matrice d'une fille d'Asgard ou de Vanaheim, peut-être même d'Alfheim.

Et voilà qu'il avait engrossé son propre frère. _Loki_ , attendant _son enfant_. L'image n'arrivait pas à se concrétiser pleinement dans l'esprit de l'Asgardien blond, il aurait eu moins de mal à s'imaginer enfiler une robe de mariée ou abandonner son marteau.

Impulsivement, il se pencha pour appuyer l'oreille contre l'estomac de son frère qui tressaillit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu _fais_ , balourd ?! » siffla le timbre familier en dépit des intonations désormais rauques.

Thor ne répondit pas, trop concentré sur la faible pulsation étouffée par la traversée de la chair jusqu'à son tympan. Il fut contraint de revenir à la réalité quand ses cheveux furent empoignés sans aucun égard.

« Réponds-moi » gronda Loki, ses griffes noires menaçant de s'enfoncer dans le cuir chevelu du Tempétueux. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« J'entends le cœur de l'enfant » lâcha le blond sous le choc.

C'était _là_. C'était la preuve. Le point de bascule pour Thor. Avant l'annonce, il pouvait encore faire comme si de rien n'était pendant la journée, comme si Loki se trouvait juste dans la bibliothèque et non confiné dans son lit, comme si les étreintes incestueuses n'étaient qu'un songe ignoble et brouillé. Mais un enfant…

Un enfant innocent naîtrait de Loki dans un an si les estimations étaient justes, un enfant que Thor avait imposé à son frère, tout cela car le dieu du Tonnerre n'avait été qu'un imbécile irréfléchi dont la bourde récente avait dû être payée dans les larmes.

 _Aura-t-il mes yeux ou ceux de Loki… ?_

Le brun avait un peu relâché sa prise sur les mèches blondes, mais n'en refusait pas moins de les lâcher.

« Et alors ? Le son te plaît ? »

Thor hésita, pesant ses mots.

« C'est assurément… une expérience unique. »

Sous son oreille, il pouvait sentir Loki se contracter. Quant à savoir si c'était de colère ou de confusion… le fripon pouvait être difficile à lire, même pour ses proches.

« J'avais cru sentir bouger dessous » finit par admettre le brun d'une voix basse, presque honteuse.

Thor leva la tête, l'expression confuse.

« Déjà ? »

Sous la peau bleue scarifiée et les yeux rouges luisant dans les ténèbres, Loki arborait une mine butée des plus familières.

« Dame Eir affirme que c'est trop tôt » grogna-t-il. « J'ai imaginé, voilà. »

Etrangement déçu, Thor s'abstint de répliquer et baissa de nouveau le regard sur le bedon de son frère. Rien de plus qu'une simple bosse, facile à cacher sous une chemise de nuit ample ou une grosse couverture. Mais quand la grossesse toucherait à son terme… Non, il n'arrivait pas à se représenter le fripon pourvu d'un ventre à rendre Volstagg jaloux. Tout comme il n'arrivait à se représenter les potentiels traits de l'enfant à naître. _Son_ enfant. Celui-ci s'était fait plus réel dans son esprit, mais ne l'était pas encore complètement.

 _Le sera-t-il quand viendra l'accouchement_ , s'interrogea muettement l'Asgardien, posant sa grande main sur le ventre gonflé.

« Arrête ça » fit Loki, la voix tendue.

Le Tempétueux caressa machinalement du pouce le nombril qui montrait déjà des signes de distension. Qu'est-ce que ce serait plus tard…

« J'ai dit _arrête ça_ » gronda Loki en tirant si violemment sur les cheveux de Thor qu'il le contraignit à lever la tête.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? » s'étonna l'Asgardien, qui malgré lui se rappelait la chatte du cuisinier qui n'avait pas hésité à le mordre au sang lorsqu'il avait voulu toucher ses petits de quatre jours à peine.

A voir Loki les lèvres retroussées, dévoilant une dentition digne d'un loup, la comparaison était des plus appropriées. Si le brun en avait eu la force, nul doute qu'il aurait attaqué. Pas sot – en dépit des rumeurs persistantes – Thor battit en retraite, retirant sa main et s'asseyant sur le lit.

Un soupir s'échappa d'entre les lèvres bleues tandis que Loki s'avachissait contre ses oreillers et fermait les paupières. Thor aurait dû replacer les draps sur lui et quitter la pièce, mais ne put s'y résoudre.

Loki rouvrit les yeux et siffla furieusement alors que l'Asgardien s'allongeait à ses côtés et l'attirait contre lui.

« Je peux savoir ce qui te prends ? » s'insurgea-t-il alors que le blond le tournait sur le côté pour lui coller plus facilement le dos contre son torse.

« Je crois qu'étant ton mari, j'ai le droit de te toucher comme je te le désire » rétorqua le dieu du Tonnerre, stupéfait de son propre culot, avant d'enfouir son nez dans la chevelure noire qui se faisait longue.

En dépit de l'odeur piquante de froid qui imprégnait désormais la peau de son frère, Thor parvint à retrouver les senteurs de poivre et de cannelle du produit avec lequel le fripon se lavait les cheveux. Tandis qu'il inspirait, Loki se raidissait dans son étreinte.

« Et si je ne veux pas de tes caresses ? » souffla le sorcier, la voix tremblante de rage.

« Veux-tu que je parte ? » demanda Thor.

Pas de réponse. Le prince blond tendit le bras pour ramener les couvertures sur eux – à présent qu'il portait la peau de sa naissance, le fripon était nettement froid au contact. Il avait toujours été froid, et maintenant Thor en savait la raison. Il allait devoir convaincre le sorcier de porter des chaussettes, à présent qu'il ne dormirait plus seul.

 _Il faut que je me réconcilie avec Loki_ , songea le Tempétueux en fermant les yeux. _L'enfant aura besoin de ses deux parents. Partager la même couche, c'est le premier pas._

Alors qu'il glissait dans les brumes de l'inconscience, Thor crut entendre Loki sangloter doucement. Mais peut-être n'était-ce que son imagination.


	13. Chapter 13

Loki croyait sincèrement avoir touché le fond lorsqu'il avait appris que son propre frère l'avait engrossé d'un hybride. Il avait découvert avec amertume que c'était loin d'être la fin de ses malheurs.

L'annonce de la grossesse avait rendu Thor collant. Alors que le Tempétueux s'était contenté de le déshonorer avant la découverte, celle-ci l'avait persuadé qu'il devait se rapprocher de sa victime. Et pour ce faire, le prince blond insistait pour dormir avec Loki, insistait pour lui parler, insistait pour passer du temps avec lui.

Les deux brutes supposées garder le fripon étaient un tantinet montées dans l'estime de ce dernier en obéissant à ses demandes de jeter l'héritier du trône hors de la chambre. Oh, et ils se chargeaient aussi d'éconduire quiconque ne faisait pas partie du personnel domestique ou soignant. Loki ne voulait voir personne, tout comme il ne voulait se laisser voir par personne.

La seule créature exempte de cette règle se trouvait être Angrboda, le supérieur des deux idiots. Ceci étant, le jotunn n'essayait ni de toucher Loki ni de lui parler, apparemment pleinement satisfait de se poster dans un coin de la pièce et de garder le silence. Il avait certes un regard un peu trop insistant, mais sa présence n'empêchait nullement Loki de ruminer son infortune.

Il tolérait aussi vaguement le guérisseur – Mengloth – pour la bonne et simple raison qu'il y était obligé. De toute manière, Loki connaissait les guérisseurs après avoir passé la plus grande partie de son enfance entre leurs mains, il avalait donc ce que la créature lui fourrait sous le nez et se pliait aux exercices d'assouplissement et d'étirement destinés à contrer l'atrophie musculaire, ce qui gardait la brute bleue satisfaite.

Ce fut après une de ces séances d'exercice qu'il entendit pour la première fois un rire bas, celui d'Angrboda. Loki avait toujours détesté qu'on rie de lui.

« Quoi ? » gronda-t-il donc.

« C'est juste que ta mère t'as transmis sa fameuse expression de pauvre martyr » dit jovialement la créature.

Les sourcils noirs du fripon se plissèrent.

« Frigga ne compte pas cette expression dans son répertoire » rétorqua-t-il, une nuance d'outrage dans la voix.

Les yeux d'Angrboda s'étrécirent.

« Je ne te parle pas de la Reine d'Asgard. Je te parle de Farbauti, le consort de Laufey Roi. »

Si la brute avait enfoncé son poing dans l'estomac de Loki, il n'aurait pas réussi à mieux lui couper le souffle. Le fripon resta pétrifié l'espace d'une poignée de secondes avant de se renfoncer sous ses couettes. Que lui importait le sort d'un monstre ?

 _(un monstre qui t'a donné le jour)_

« Il était une vierge des glaces, lui aussi » révéla Angrboda. « Normalement, le trait saute une génération, si bien que tout le monde a été très surpris à ta naissance. »

Loki ne put retenir un rire amer.

« Je ne fais jamais ce qu'on attend de moi, vous n'aviez pas encore compris ? »

Angrboda ne répondit pas à cela.

* * *

Le fripon avait eu droit à un nouveau fragment d'information sur Farbauti deux jours après cette conversation, alors qu'il venait de faire décamper Thor en lui jetant une décharge de magie à la figure, lui laissant la barbe toute hérissée d'électricité statique.

« Farbauti lançait de la glace à Laufey quand il n'était pas de bonne humeur » indiqua Angrboda. « Autrement dit, Laufey Roi ne passait une seule nuit sans devoir esquiver un projectile quelconque. »

« Voilà qui sent le mariage heureux » persifla Loki.

Le jotunn se rembrunit.

« Laufey Roi aurait désiré que cela en soit un. Mais pour rendre Farbauti heureux, il aurait dû lui offrir quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à lui donner. »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Sa liberté. »

Devant la confusion de son malade, le garde condescendit à expliquer.

« Farbauti voulait voyager depuis tout petit, visiter d'autres mondes, rencontrer d'autres peuples, pouvoir n'en faire qu'à son bon vouloir. Mais être le consort d'un Roi… et puis, il était une vierge des glaces, qui sont naturellement fragiles. Et leur fonction principale est de porter une foule de rejetons. »

Angrboda regarda par la fenêtre.

« Farbauti ne voulait pas être une simple matrice enfermée dans une section du palais royal. »

Loki déglutit difficilement, la nausée couvant au niveau de son thorax.

« Il semblerait que l'histoire se répète » finit-il par conclure.

« Il semblerait, oui » répéta sombrement Angrboda.

* * *

« Il faut dire, le boucher est d'un entêtement rare » musa la brute en voyant disparaître Thor dans le couloir. « Je n'ai vu personne d'aussi déterminé à conquérir le grand amour depuis Laufey. »

« Vraiment ? » grogna Loki, curieux malgré lui et furieux d'éprouver de la curiosité.

Le garde hocha la tête.

« A l'instant où il a posé les yeux sur ta future mère pour la première fois, il a décrété que seul Farbauti était digne d'engendrer le futur Roi de Jotunheim et a refusé de repartir pour Utgard avant de l'avoir épousé. Cependant, ta mère ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et a déclaré à Laufey qu'il mourrait avant de lui accorder son cœur. Et de fait, Laufey est revenu à Jotunheim avec un consort, mais pas avec un amant, et à la mort de Farbauti, c'est un consort et rien de plus qu'il a perdu. »

Les tripes de Loki se nouèrent à l'annonce du décès de Farbauti. Il s'obligea à rester de marbre.

« C'est donc ça que les Géants des Glaces qualifient d'amour ? Voilà qui me semble davantage relever du désir lubrique. »

Angrboda renifla.

« N'oublie pas que Laufey était le futur souverain du Domaine d'Ymir. Qui donc aurait été le refuser ? Farbauti a été le seul à lui avoir jamais dit non. Peut-être était-ce pour cela que Laufey l'aimait. »

« Il faudrait déjà que Laufey soit capable d'amour » ricana Loki.

La brute le considéra tristement.

« Après la mort de ta mère, tout Jotunheim a supplié Laufey de choisir un nouveau consort. Les conseillers ont avancé le besoin de rallier à la couronne une des régions les plus hostiles à son règne, le besoin d'engendrer d'autres princes au cas où tes deux frères mourraient, toutes les raisons politiques imaginables, et Laufey les a toutes rejetées. Farbauti a été le premier et le dernier à entrer dans son lit, le premier et le dernier avec qui il ait voulu partager son trône. Comment appelles-tu cela, toi ? »

Loki ne répondit pas, préférant tirer les draps sur son visage. Un sourire vint retrousser la commissure des lèvres d'Angrboda.


	14. Chapter 14

« Donc, la grossesse d'un jotunn dure un an et demi, et ce quelque soit l'identité du père » résuma Eir d'un ton songeur. « Voilà qui est plutôt long. »

Mengloth retroussa les lèvres sur ses crocs.

« Il faut bien ça pour faire les choses correctement. Regardez à quel type de rejeton aboutit une gestation d'un an à peine. »

En disant ces mots, il louchait sans discrétion aucune sur Thor – ce fut l'étincelle qui mit le feu aux poudres.

Le Tempétueux reconnaissait sans problème avoir un caractère franchement orageux, mais vraiment, il avait fait de son mieux pour rester poli envers l'ambassade jotunn. Ou du moins, pour les ignorer, ce qui paraissait leur convenir. Mais ce maudit guérisseur n'avait cessé de le dégrader et de l'insulter depuis leur première rencontre, et le prince blond avait ses limites.

« Je ne te permets pas ! » éclata-il, se levant brutalement de son siège – le banc où il avait été content d'attendre qu'Eir finisse de méditer sur les nouvelles qu'il lui apportait de Loki et le congédie.

La brute renifla, pas impressionnée du tout.

« Si tu crois que je me soucie de ta permission, le boucher, ton arrogance dépasse la décence. Attention à ne pas te retrouver dessus, ou tu mourrais étouffé. »

« Que t'ai-je fait ? » s'énerva le Tempétueux. « Que t'ai-je donc fait pour que tu m'insulte continuellement ? »

A l'instant où les mots quittèrent sa bouche, l'atmosphère se modifia violemment, comme chargé de glace. Quant à l'expression du jotunn, elle aurait suffi à faire mourir de terreur un homme au cœur faible.

« Ce que tu m'as FAIT ? Tu m'as TUE mon enfant, VOILA ce que tu m'as fait ! » cracha la brute, exhibant ses crocs tel un fauve prêt à mordre.

Thor ne s'attendait pas à une telle réponse et sentit sa bouche béer stupidement.

« Hein ? Quand ça ? »

« Oh, voyons voir » grinça Mengloth. « Environ le jour où tu es descendu sur Jotunheim, et que tu as commencé à massacrer les sujets de Laufey parce que l'un d'eux t'avait lancé une saillie ! »

Ah. Bien sûr. C'était la seule occasion où le prince blond avait directement confronté les Géants, après tout. Il sentit ses tripes se nouer bizarrement tandis que le guérisseur continuait à rager.

« J'ai dû l'identifier par ses marques tribales parce qu'il avait la tête complètement défoncée ! Par ton marteau infernal ! Ca te fait bander de broyer la tête des enfants des autres ? »

« C'était au combat » répondit le Tempétueux.

« Va te faire foutre » jeta Mengloth, son regard rouge étrangement brillant – était-ce des larmes ? « Puisses-tu finir dans la gueule du Niddhogg quand viendra ton heure de crever, c'est tout ce que tu mérites. »

Et sur cette malédiction, le jotunn quitta l'infirmerie à grands pas.

« Ma parole » commenta une tête bleue apparaissant dans l'embrasure de la porte – le jotunn au collier, « qu'est-ce qui a provoqué Mengloth ? Je ne l'avais plus vu aussi en colère depuis les problèmes de trolls de Vimur ! »

Eir aurait pu se faire passer pour la victime d'une indigestion de citrons.

« Son Altesse vient d'être informée de la rancœur personnelle de Mengloth contre lui » dit-elle d'un ton pincé.

Le jotunn au collier haussa un sourcil.

« Ben il aura pris son temps ! Encore un peu et je perdais mon pari avec Hrym, il était sûr que ça viendrait dans les deux semaines de notre arrivée… »

« Vous… saviez ? » laissa tomber Thor, incertain de ce qu'il ressentait présentement – l'enfant du guérisseur était tombé durant un combat, il n'avait pas de raison d'éprouver de la culpabilité… n'est-ce pas ?

« Tout le monde savait » rétorqua le Géant. « En fait, c'est aussi pour ça que Laufey Roi a envoyé Mengloth ici. En plus du fait que c'est un guérisseur de génie. »

« Voilà qui ne semble pas très délicat et aussi loin que possible de la diplomatie » commenta Eir, toujours grimaçante.

Le jotunn renifla.

« Toute action a ses conséquences. Que l'Odinson apprenne à vivre avec. Il croyait que la guerre était un jeu, et désormais il aura de quoi se rappeler que c'est loin d'être le cas. Une mère éplorée, c'est très efficace pour fixer les souvenirs. »

« Mais comment étais-je sensé savoir qui était son enfant ? » protesta le Tempétueux. « Ces jötnar se ressemblaient tous. »

Deux yeux rouges le considérèrent fixement.

« Alors c'est encore pire » décréta le Géant. « Parce que si pour toi, ils se ressemblent tous, ça veut dire que tu n'as même pas la décence de te soucier de tes victimes. Quand tu crèveras, profite bien des entrailles du Niddogg, veux-tu ? »

Et sur ces mots, le jotunn retira sa tête et referma le battant de la porte.

« Quelle injustice » décréta le prince blond, sans réussir à dissiper son malaise. « Il est tout aussi absurde de m'en vouloir pour cette mort que d'en vouloir au mort pour s'être engagé dans les gardes de Laufey. »

Eir se détourna.

« Que vous le vouliez ou non, c'est vous qui avez porté le coup fatal, votre Altesse. Les actions ont des conséquences. »

 _Cette leçon n'en finira donc jamais_ , songea sinistrement Thor, se remémorant le prix exigé par Laufey en échange de la paix avec Asgard.


	15. Chapter 15

Loki s'ennuyait.

La chose aurait dû être impossible, et pourtant, les faits étaient là : il s'ennuyait. Si seulement sa dépression avait duré plus longtemps, mais _non_ , les potions infectes de la brute jotunn et les orgasmes forcés avaient joué leur rôle à la perfection et arraché son esprit aux marasmes noirs de la mélancolie.

Le fripon préférait de loin rêver lugubrement à s'ouvrir les veines que s'ennuyer. Quand il s'ennuyait, il avait tendance à commettre des sottises spectaculaires – du type laisser Thor insulter une caravane de nains pour se jeter dans la bagarre résultante…

 _Mais je doute pouvoir me changer les idées dans cet état_ , songea-t-il hargneusement, contemplant d'un œil noir son abdomen enflé. Il aurait pu jurer que la bosse grossissait sous son nez.

Un rire rocailleux se fit entendre dans l'atmosphère confinée de la chambre. Le fripon leva la tête pour foudroyer sa nounou bleue du regard.

« Quoi ? »

« Rien » répondit la brute en ayant l'audace de sourire. « C'est juste que tu es le portrait de ta mère avec cette expression. La seule différence, c'est que Farbauti se plaindrait à voix haute d'être confiné au lit. Il a maudit tes frères au moins un millier de fois avant de les mettre au monde. »

A sa grande rage, Loki sentit une pointe de curiosité lui asticoter l'esprit – vraiment, il était tombé bien bas, s'il acceptait de se laisser divertir par un monstre à peine plus évolué qu'un bilgsnipe.

« Oh ? »

La brute hocha la tête, le regard lointain.

« Même petit, un jotunn pèse son poids, surtout pour une vierge des glaces. Farbauti a été contraint de garder la chambre quand tes frères ont été assez gros pour remuer. Avec toi, bien sûr… c'était pas pareil. »

Loki se crispa sous ses couvertures.

« T'inquiète donc pas ! Le boucher, il est costaud pour un Asgardien, mais c'est pas un enfant d'Ymir. Tes prochains bébés ne t'empêcheront pas de te promener où tu veux, même s'il te faudra te ménager. »

« Il n'y aura pas d'autres bébés » cracha furieusement le sorcier, serrant les poings sur ses draps au point d'en faire pâlir ses jointures. « Je mettrais bas le morveux de Thor et ce sera tout. Il n'y aura pas d'autres bébés ! »

La brute haussa les épaules.

« Tu dis ça mais attends d'avoir le mioche dans les bras. Si tu es comme ta mère, tu t'émietteras comme du pain dans la soupe, et d'après ce que j'ai vu de toi, tu es le rejeton de Farbauti jusqu'à la moelle de tes os. »

La fureur envoya des éclairs noirs et argent dans le champ de vision de Loki, lequel rassembla ses maigres forces pour lancer un éclat de glace à la tête de la brute. Celle-ci n'eut même pas la décence d'esquiver et la reçut en plein sur le nez avec un éclat de rire, ce qui ne fit rien pour améliorer l'humeur du fripon.

* * *

L'un des aspects les plus inconvénients de cette maudite grossesse, c'était la sensibilité accrue de l'abdomen de Loki. Impossible de s'allonger sur le ventre, maintenant, sous peine d'une pique de douleur qui persistait jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette sur le dos ou sur le flanc.

La brute de guérisseur semblait savoir cela – il lui maniait les bras et les jambes sans délicatesse pour les exercices de rééducation, mais n'essayait jamais de lui toucher le ventre. Il se contentait de faire des passes au-dessus avec une petite pierre polie.

« Pour l'état général » avait-il grommelé, sans plus d'explications – de toute manière, Loki ne les lui aurait pas demandées.

Thor avait eu besoin d'un coup de poing sur le nez pour comprendre, hélas pas assez fort pour lui briser le cartilage mais bien assez pour le faire saigner. Bizarrement, cette démonstration de violence avait réjoui son indésirable nounou.

« Si tu réagis avec une telle force avant d'avoir mis bas, tu feras une excellente mère ! Personne n'osera regarder ton petit de travers, c'est certain. »

La phrase toute simple avait failli replonger Loki dans un désespoir violent. Il ne voulait pas de ce bébé. Il ne voulait pas donner le jour au bâtard à moitié monstrueux de son propre frère. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était la force de se traîner jusqu'au balcon de sa chambre et de sauter. Plus de problème, plus rien du tout.

Sauf que la brute bleue le surveillait constamment, s'assurant que la couveuse qu'il était devenue jouerait son rôle jusqu'au bout.

Les Nornes le haïssaient, pas d'autre explication.

Qu'il le veuille ou pas, il était contraint de vivre cette humiliation, contraint de porter l'enfant de Thor et de lui donner le jour. Mais il avait encore une porte de sortie.

Personne ne pouvait le forcer à aimer cette abomination se servant de lui comme d'un incubateur. Personne ne pouvait le forcer à l'élever.

Si Asgard voulait son héritier, Asgard aurait son héritier. Mais connaissant la mentalité Ase, il était peu probable que le royaume accepte de grand cœur le rejeton d'un jotunn. Oui, le royaume haïrait le morveux, comme Loki lui-même avait été haï pour avoir été si peu conforme à ses idéaux, à ses critères de perfection.

Mais Loki avait eu une mère, et le morveux n'aurait jamais cela. L'abomination souffrirait encore plus que Loki, serait encore moins aimé que Loki, ce n'était que justice, n'est-ce pas ?

Loki n'aimerait jamais la créature qui lui poussait dans les entrailles, et personne ne pourrait l'y contraindre. Ils finiraient tous par l'apprendre, que cela leur plaise ou non.


	16. Chapter 16

Thor était au bord du désespoir. Il avait beau redoubler d'efforts, Loki persistait à bouder, sangloter et à lui jeter décharges statiques et morceaux de glace à la tête. Bon, ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait le blesser, mais tout de même.

Et ce grand monstre bleu qui s'étouffait de rire à le voir s'escrimer pour rien. Si seulement le prince blond avait eu Mjöllnir, il lui aurait fait ravaler son hilarité.

« Je ne trouve guère cela divertissant » finit par gronder l'Asgardien, se tapotant la tête et la barbe pour en faire tomber tous les fragments de neige.

« Du point de vue du spectateur, c'est hilarant » rétorqua la brute. « Un grand guerrier comme toi, malmené par sa petite épouse enceinte jusqu'aux dents, reconnaît que c'est comique. »

Loki lui expédia à son tour une boule de neige qu'il esquiva en baissant la tête.

« Je ne suis _pas_ une femme » gronda le sorcier enfoui sous ses draps.

La brute roula ses yeux sanglants.

« Tu portes son enfant » rappela-t-il. « Dans la culture traditionnelle des Neuf Royaumes, c'est un rôle féminin que les mâles sont incapables d'assumer, à l'exception de l'hippocampe. Et puis, tu es une vierge des glaces. »

« Quel rapport ? » voulut savoir Thor, curieux malgré lui.

« Et bien, les vierges des glaces sont ce qui se rapproche le plus des femmes parmi les enfants d'Ymir. Fragiles, caractérielles, et principalement bonnes à rien d'autre qu'à porter la progéniture de leurs maris. »

Loki lui envoya une seconde boule de neige.

« Je vous déconseille de dire cela devant Sif si vous chérissez votre respiration » conseilla Thor. « Et votre virilité. »

« Sif, c'est celle avec les cheveux noirs ? Pas courant, un Asgardien aux cheveux noirs. »

Le tempétueux se gratta la nuque avec embarras.

« Disons qu'une plaisanterie a mal tourné. Les cheveux de Sif ne sont jamais redevenus blonds. »

Loki laissa échapper un rire. La brute lui glissa un coup d'œil en sournois.

« L'engeance de ta mère jusqu'au bout des griffes » décréta-il. « Même l'humour douteux, tu l'as hérité. »

Mal à l'aise, Thor fit passer son poids d'un pied sur l'autre. Il n'aimait pas penser à la famille royale de Jotunheim, surtout pas à leur relation avec Loki. Loki était un prince d'Asgard. Il n'appartenait pas à Jotunheim, que connaissait-il de ce bout de glace flottant dans l'Univers ? Les Géants n'auraient pas dû avoir de droits sur lui.

Mais ils en avaient, et Loki était né là-bas, et Thor détestait ça.

« Je tremble d'imaginer leur rencontre » se borna-t-il à commenter.

Le visage de la brute se crispa – en temps normal, le visage d'un Géant semblait sculpté dans le marbre, mais là, c'était nettement plus prononcé.

« Ne t'inquiète pas » lâcha-t-il. « Ton meurtrier de père a tué Farbauti lorsqu'il a décidé de voler notre prince. »

Il y eut un lourd silence. Aussi lourd que Volstagg après le repas du soir.

« …C'est absurde » finit par dire le prince blond. « Mon père a combattu Laufey, je vous l'accorde, mais jamais personne ne l'a accusé d'avoir levé la main contre sa reine. »

La brute eut un rire amer.

« Il n'a même pas eu besoin de toucher un seul de ses cheveux. Il a _volé son enfant_. Sa chair et son sang. Tu as seulement idée de ce que signifie un enfant pour une vierge des glaces ? Pour ton propre consort ? Rien que séparer une vierge de sa progéniture l'espace de quelques heures les affaiblit, tu peux imaginer ce qui leur _arrive_ quand on refuse de leur rendre leur bébé ? »

Les yeux sanglants du jotun luisaient d'un éclat mouillé.

« Farbauti s'est couché et laissé mourir, et tous les efforts de Laufey ne l'ont pas sauvé. Même lui faire un nouvel enfant n'a pas réussi, car Farbauti s'est accroché à ce monde assez longtemps pour donner le jour à son troisième prince, et puis il a poussé son dernier soupir. Voilà ce qu'a fait ton monstre de père, le boucher. »

Thor avala sa salive, des pensées incohérentes bourdonnant à l'intérieur de son crâne tel un essaim de frelons enragés. Choc, déni, terreur pour Loki et l'enfant à naître, pitié pour Farbauti, tout cela se mélangeait dans une combinaison violemment nauséeuse.

« Comment vouliez-vous qu'il sache ? » se décida-t-il à demander. « A en croire vos soldats, même les Géants ne savent presque rien sur les vierges des glaces. »

Le regard rouge resta implacable.

« C'est vrai que ton père ne savait pas. Il a quand même tué Farbauti. Que ça lui plaise ou non, il y a eu des conséquences à ses actions, des conséquences que Jotunheim n'a pas oubliées. Il y a toujours des conséquences. »

Encore et toujours la même rengaine. Thor songea lugubrement qu'au moins, elle ne s'appliquait pas à lui pour cette fois.

 _Il semble bien que je soie le fils de mon père, après tout._


	17. Chapter 17

Loki se sentait d'humeur particulièrement massacrante, et ce pour trois raisons. D'abord, il faisait chaud : Asgard jouissait d'un climat méditerranéen, presque aride, et la plupart de ses journées étaient aussi étouffantes que Nice en plein mois d'août. Loki n'avait jamais aimé la chaleur, et maintenant qu'il était coincé dans une peau de jotunn, il l'appréciait encore moins.

Ensuite, il n'y avait rien à faire : Thor s'était sauvé Nornes savent où plutôt que d'affronter son frère – autant pour sa réputation de bravoure insensée, il semblait avoir un instinct de survie après tout – la brute bleue faisait preuve d'un calme enrageant, tous les livres de la bibliothèque avaient été lus au moins deux fois, et il n'était pas en état de pratiquer la magie.

Cerise sur la chantilly, la magie. Loki la sentait s'agiter en lui, refusant de se plier à son contrôle, tournoyant à l'intérieur de son ventre tel une nausée insistante qui refusait de passer. A en croire Mengloth, le phénomène n'était rien que de très normal, le fœtus monopolisait toutes les ressources de l'organisme maternel pour se développer correctement. Si Loki avait été en bonne santé, cela n'aurait pas été si contrariant, mais voilà, le fripon était affaibli par des siècles et des siècles de négligence de la part de ses tuteurs…

Loki était donc d'humeur atroce. Une humeur si noire que seul le fond d'un tonneau de goudron pendant une panne d'électricité générale soutenait la comparaison.

« On dirait que ça ne va pas fort » commenta la voix rauque de la brute bleue.

Loki ne daigna pas lui accorder la grâce d'une réponse, préférant enfoncer son visage dans les coussins de son lit.

« Très bien, si c'est comme ça, j'ai bien fait de prendre des mesures. »

Le sorcier n'eut que le temps de froncer les sourcils avant que le monstre ne le saisisse et l'emporte dans ses bras comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffons. Pris au dépourvu, Loki se débattit sans grands résultats, sa magie refusant de lui venir en aide.

« Pose-moi ! »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va te plaire » affirma la brute en quittant la chambre pour la salle de bains attenante.

A la vue de la baignoire remplie d'eau et de glaçons, Loki sentit une décharge électrique dans sa moelle épinière et s'agita de plus belle, réussissant à flanquer une claque à son bourreau qui ne la sentit même pas – salaud – et le plongea dans le liquide sans même lui retirer sa chemise.

Dans son état de panique, le fripon mit quelques secondes à intégrer que le bain n'était pas aussi froid qu'il s'y attendait. En fait, il était plutôt agréable.

Mais certainement pas assez pour qu'il s'endorme dedans, et si la brute bleue affirmait le contraire, c'était par pure méchanceté, forcément.

* * *

Comme la canicule refusait de prendre fin, les bains glacés n'avaient guère tardé à devenir une occurrence quotidienne. Loki en sortait toujours aux trois quarts somnolent, pour une raison qu'il ne s'expliquait pas – Mengloth avait raconté que le froid aidait son organisme à se détendre ou quelque chose du même goût, il n'avait pas fait très attention.

Il dormait donc à moitié lorsqu'il sentit le coup.

Thor ne recula pas assez vite pour éviter la décharge statique libérée par le sorcier paniqué, si bien qu'il se retrouva avec la barbe et les sourcils hérissés au point de le démanger atrocement.

Toutefois, son irritation s'évanouit dès qu'il vit l'expression de son frère.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

Loki avait les mains sur l'abdomen, ses yeux rouges agrandis de frayeur.

« Je… Je ne sais pas… »

« Tu as mal ? »

« N-non… Je ne cois pas » hoqueta le prince brun avant de sursauter à nouveau : « Et ça recommence ! Nornes, c'est quoi ? Arrête ça ! THOR ! »

Le tempétueux voulait déguerpir – sérieusement, il n'était pas guérisseur, que pouvait-il faire ? – mais rassembla tout son courage – guère vaillant pour l'instant – et posa sa grande paluche sur le ventre gonflé de Loki pour examiner la situation.

Ses yeux bleus s'écarquillèrent.

« Ne reste pas les bras ballants ! » cracha le fripon. « Va chercher quelqu'un ! »

« Loki » souffla Thor d'un ton presque révérend, « l'enfant est en train de bouger. »

Le jotunn se raidit, semblable à une statue de marbre bleu. Son visage hésitait entre le dégoût et l'effroi.

« C'est… c'est… affreux » bafouilla-t-il.

« C'est merveilleux » protesta le prince blond, un sourire béat lui retroussant la commissure des lèvres – les coups contre sa paume lui annonçaient la force de son enfant à naître, comment ne pas s'émerveiller ?

Les yeux rouges lancèrent des éclairs – littéralement : il se produisait des phénomènes curieux autour d'un sorcier incapable de contrôler sa magie.

« On voit bien que ce n'est pas TOI qui es obligé de porter ça dans ton ventre » gronda-t-il.

Tout à son extase, Thor ne parut pas l'entendre, préférant caresser la peau bleue distendue. Loki envisagea brièvement de lui flanquer un coup de poing dans le nez et de le repousser avant d'y renoncer. Il était trop fatigué.

Ce n'était certainement pas car c'était calmant de sentir les grandes mains de Thor sur son ventre douloureux.


	18. Chapter 18

Depuis qu'il avait pu sentir son enfant remuer dans le ventre de Loki, Thor était en proie à une instabilité émotionnelle des plus aiguës : quand il ne marchait pas sur un petit nuage ( _notre bébé sera si vigoureux !_ ) il sombrait dans l'attaque de panique ( _et si ça ne dure pas ?_ ) ou dans les abîmes d'une dépression carabinée ( _qu'est-ce que je sais de la paternité, moi ?_ ). Le climat d'Asgard en subissait les conséquences, le soleil chassant la grêle avant d'être à son tour chassé par des trombes d'eau, pour le plus grand déplaisir des fermiers et éleveurs.

Au bout d'une semaine de pur chaos, Volstagg fut dépêché pour consoler Thor, au motif qu'ayant déjà quatre enfants il serait le mieux qualifié pour gérer la situation.

« J'ai l'impression d'être revenu aux toutes premières années de mon mariage » déclara-t-il en posant sa chope de bière, « alors que Gnà et moi attendions notre fille aînée. Laissez-moi vous l'avouer, mon prince, je vivais un calvaire ! »

« Vraiment ? » s'enquit le Tempétueux. « Ce n'était pourtant pas toi qui portait cet enfant. »

« Hé non. Mais cela n'empêchait guère ! C'était mon enfant, voyez-vous. Pire encore, c'était ma première-née. Le plus grand bouleversement de mon existence, et la source de mes plus grandes frayeurs. Jamais plus je n'ai été confronté à ennemi plus horrifiant. »

Thor plissa le front.

« Que me racontes-tu là ? Un bambin ne saurait être un monstre. Qu'y a-t-il donc à en redouter ? »

Le volumineux guerrier poussa un soupir.

« Je me suis mal exprimé, mon prince. Je ne redoutais pas ma fille elle-même, mais ce qu'elle signifiait. Elle a fait de moi un père. Elle m'a rendu responsable d'une existence. Elle m'a chargé d'élever une future femme, une future mère, une personne tout entière. Le poids d'une vie, c'est très lourd, mon prince. On ne s'en rend pas compte sur le champ de bataille, mais au coin du feu, quand vous raccrochez votre bouclier et prenez votre enfant dans vos bras, c'est un poids qui ne cessera jamais de vous surprendre. »

Thor contempla les profondeurs de sa propre chope.

« N'est-ce pas étrange ? » finit-il par demander. « Cet enfant n'est pas même né, et en dépit de cela son ombre me hante où que j'aille. »

« C'est loin d'être étrange, mon prince, ce n'est qu'ordinaire pour un futur père. En fait, cela ne m'étonnerait pas si vous y étiez plus sensible : après, c'est le futur Roi d'Asgard qui naîtra de vous. »

Le prince se cacha la tête dans les mains.

« Merci de me le rappeler » grogna-t-il tandis qu'une odeur d'ozone venait saturer l'atmosphère.

Volstagg se tança intérieurement pour son faux pas. Néanmoins, impossible de nier le fait : même si l'identité de la mère laissait à désirer – peu de gens savaient qu'il s'agissait de Loki, mais personne n'ignorait que le Prince héritier avait épousé un enfant de Laufey pour éviter une guerre – l'annonce de la naissance imminente du premier petit-fils du Père de Tout réjouissait autant les nobles et courtisans que les serfs et paysans. Une ligne de succession fermement établie était garante de stabilité, après tout.

Bien sûr, cette ligne de succession dépendait du sexe de l'enfant à naître. Mais considérant la tendance des jötnar – il avait enfin retenu le mot – à n'enfanter que des mâles lorsqu'ils se mariaient avec une autre race, Loki avait toutes ses chances de donner le jour à un fils.

« Je ne veux pas ajouter à vos ennuis, mon prince » déclara le guerrier. « Je veux seulement vous assurer que vos peines sont partagées par tous les hommes depuis des temps immémoriaux. »

Thor resta silencieux un long moment avant de reprendre la parole :

« Est-ce que ça finit par passer ? »

« Nornes, certainement pas, mon prince » confessa Volstagg contrit. « Tout recommence dès que votre épouse engrosse de nouveau. La seule différence, c'est que vous savez à quoi vous attendre. »

Le blond grogna de plus belle.

« C'est un cauchemar. »

« Oui, mon prince. Mais attendez l'instant où vous verrez enfin votre fils, et vous vous apercevrez que c'est le plus beau rêve que vous ayez jamais fait. »

* * *

Mengloth avait prévenu Angrboda, il n'empêchait que le garde s'ennuyait mortellement à veiller sur son prince maintenant que celui-ci passait ses journées à dormir.

C'était comme le coma des premiers temps de la grossesse, à la différence notable que la vierge des glaces se réveillait quand on le secouait – ce qui ne contribuait guère à améliorer son humeur.

C'était attendu, bien sûr : durant les six mois de gestation où l'enfant se développait le plus, les jötnar avaient tendance à se fatiguer et à dépenser le moins d'énergie possible. Chez les vierges des glaces – de constitution bien plus délicate – cela se traduisait par une forme de léthargie persistante, interrompue seulement pour se nourrir et pour évacuer les déchets. Quand celle-ci s'achevait, la future mère entrait dans la phase de la tanière et refusait le plus souvent de sortir de la maison, en préparation de l'accouchement imminent. Cette dernière phase était généralement très éprouvante pour la famille, comme c'était la période où les sautes d'humeurs s'accentuaient violemment.

Angrboda avait perdu le compte du nombre de serviteurs traumatisés ayant préféré donner leur démission que de continuer à affronter Farbauti gravide jusqu'aux yeux, ainsi que du nombre de guérisseurs – lesquels en avaient pourtant vu d'autres ! – réduits à une stupéfaction muette et du nombre de courtisans éreintés marchant sur des œufs pour ne pas déclencher un nouvel accès de furie ou une énième crise de larmes. Quant à Laufey, celui-ci avait carrément déclaré qu'entrer en guerre avec Asgard avait été une partie de plaisir comparé à devoir satisfaire et apaiser son consort sur le point de mettre bas.

Angrboda attendait avec une certaine impatience de voir l'enfant de Farbauti sortir de son hibernation et entrer dans la phase de la tanière. Les Asgardiens finiraient tous en larmes, il en était certain. Maintenant, s'il pouvait mettre la main sur un capture-d'image et surprendre le boucher une fois celui-ci bien traumatisé par son Altesse Laufeyson…

Oh, l'image ferait le tour de Jotunheim, garanti sur facture. Si jamais Angrboda réussissait pareil tour, il pourrait mourir heureux comme un roi.


	19. Chapter 19

Loki n'avait jamais autant haï le fait d'attendre un enfant pendant sa léthargie. Oh, c'était déjà exaspérant avant cela, mais maintenant les choses avaient nettement empiré.

Apparemment, pendant la phase de croissance accrue d'un fœtus jotunn, les besoins énergétiques de celui-ci croissaient de manière absolument _déraisonnable_. Chez un Géant des Glaces ordinaire, cela causait simplement une fatigue sévère et l'obligation de rester au lit, mais le Géant moyen avait une endurance élevée et des réserves du même acabit. Chez une vierge des glaces – Nornes combien il abhorrait cette appellation – dont le métabolisme équivalent à celui d'un Ase avait bien moins de ressources à brûler, et bien…

Basiquement, le métabolisme de Loki avait tant ralenti qu'il arrivait à peine à remuer sous ses draps. Pire encore, il n'arrivait même plus à _penser_. Rien que le fait d'aligner deux mots l'un à la suite de l'autre lui coûtait un effort considérable et déclenchait une migraine violente, comme si un bataillon de piverts chacun armé de Mjolnir lui attaquait le cerveau.

Basiquement, le sorcier en était réduit à l'impotence la plus complète, au statut de poupée qu'on lave, qu'on nourrit et qu'on masse pour éviter que ses articulations se bloquent.

Et pendant ce temps-là, il pouvait sentir la créature à l'intérieur de son ventre qui s'agitait, le bourrait de coups de pied, grossissait, lui suçait toutes ses forces. Il aurait voulu la battre. Il aurait voulu la tuer.

Hélas, dans son état, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que grogner et gémir.

* * *

« Alors ? » s'enquit Angrboda tandis que Mengloth terminait son examen.

« Tout est normal » répondit le guérisseur en haussant les épaules. « Enfin, pour une vierge des glaces. Remarque, vu son délabrement, c'est surprenant qu'il s'en tire aussi bien. »

Le soldat glissa un coup d'œil à la silhouette couchée dans le lit. Son Altesse Laufeyson reposait parfaitement figé, un gisant peint en bleu cobalt. Sous sa chemise de nuit, un bedon impossible à ignorer pointait innocemment.

« Et l'enfant ? »

« Oh, il gigote, ça oui ! Il va faire grimper le boucher aux rideaux, je te dis que ça. Vu comment il part avant même que sa mère le mette bas… »

De sa grande main, Mengloth ramena les draps sur le corps inconscient.

« En parlant de la mise bas, ça risque d'être compliqué. »

Angrboda dressa les oreilles.

« Oh ? »

« C'est ce maudit déguisement imposé par l'Agent du Mal… Le prince n'a pas les hanches aussi larges qu'il devrait. Et à bassin étroit, tête qui a du mal à passer pendant l'accouchement. Donc risque de déchirure et d'hémorragie. »

Le vieux soldat sentit son cœur s'arrêter.

« Mais tu peux t'occuper de ça » lâcha-t-il la bouche sèche, s'attirant un reniflement de mépris de la part de son congénère.

« Bien sûr que je peux ! Mais il devra conserver le lit pendant minimum deux mois, tout ça pour un problème qui aurait pu être évité si seulement l'Agent du Mal avait eu assez de cervelle pour tenir dans un dé à coudre ! »

Le guérisseur crachait pratiquement des flammes, et Angrboda ne pouvait trouver en lui la force ou l'envie de lui en vouloir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Le Parjure est un Asgardien. Ne lui demande pas de penser, ce serait trop pour lui. »

« Trop vrai » gronda Mengloth.

Sur ces mots, il s'éloigna, probablement pour descendre à l'infirmerie du palais et terroriser les guérisseuses. Angrboda ne tenta pas de le retenir. Il tenait à la vie, merci beaucoup.


	20. Chapter 20

Thor n'aurait jamais cru qu'il regretterait les jours du coma de Loki, mais voilà, son frère avait repris conscience depuis moins d'une semaine et le tempétueux priait follement pour que l'accouchement ne tarde plus.

Loki était tout bonnement un _cauchemar_. Oh, il avait déjà ses tendances diva avant la découverte de sa véritable espèce, mais là, il était devenu une diva de diva, et pas dans le sens positif. Quoique, sa voix avait atteint des sommets perçants encore jamais égalés, il fallait bien le reconnaître.

Et puis, c'était surprenant ce qu'il pouvait frapper fort, alors que ses coups avaient été affaiblis par sa convalescence et l'avancement de sa grossesse. Thor présentait déjà quelques hématomes du plus beau violet qui promettaient de se multiplier sous peu et avait reçu une belle volée de claques.

Mais Loki en colère restait préférable – et de loin – à Loki en pleurs. Le prince héritier s'était retrouvé contraint de servir de mouchoir à son frère en proie à la dépression la plus noire tandis que les domestiques – bande de lâches – désertaient entièrement cette aile du palais.

Et pendant ce temps, les jötnar se roulaient par terre de rire, lui lançaient des commentaires narquois, doutant ouvertement de sa capacité à régner si sa propre _femme_ réussissait à le dépasser.

Le pire de tout ? Odin considérait que cela lui faisait faire de l'entraînement pour quand il deviendrait enfin Roi d'Asgard. Autant dire que la perspective de monter sur le trône avait considérablement perdu de son prestige aux yeux du tempétueux.

Par pitié, que l'accouchement vienne vite. Sinon le petit-fils à naître du Père de Tout deviendrait son successeur immédiat, comme Thor se savait à deux doigts de rendre l'âme.

* * *

« Alors, est-ce qu'il pleure ? » interrogea Hrym, plongé dans les délices du schadenfreude – cette joie si peu décente provoquée par la détresse des autres.

« Toujours pas » se lamenta Jarnsaxa. « Je dois le porter au crédit du boucher, il baisse pas les bras facilement ! »

« Seriez-vous en train de converser au sujet du prince Thor ? » voulut savoir Fandral qui passait – il revenait de son entraînement matinal, et les Géants ne se donnaient pas la peine de baisser la voix.

« Au train où vont les choses, c'est moi qui vais gagner le pari » décréta Hrym, tout faraud. « _Tu_ étais certain qu'il finirait par craquer avant la marque des neuf jours. »

« Attends encore un peu » protesta son congénère. « Je te garantis qu'il n'en a plus pour longtemps, son Altesse Laufeyson lui en fait voir de toutes les couleurs ! Tu as vu sa tête, ces derniers temps ? »

Fandral repensa au changement s'étant opéré chez son princier compagnon depuis le réveil de Loki et ne put s'empêcher de frémir de tout son être.

« Encore combien de temps avant l'accouchement ? Je pense qu'Asgard préférerait deux générations d'héritiers en vie à une seule » hasarda le séducteur professionnel.

Jarnsaxa haussa les épaules.

« Et ben faudra se préparer à une belle déception, parce qu'il y aura pas de bébé avant au moins trois mois, c'est sûr et certain. »

Fandral se laissa aller à gémir douloureusement.


	21. Chapter 21

Loki abhorrait les larmes, surtout quand c'était lui qui les versait. Les larmes étaient signe de faiblesse, des armes de femme. Un prince d'Asgard se devait de garder les yeux secs en toutes circonstances.

Seulement voilà, il souffrait trop pour s'en soucier.

Au fur et à mesure que la fin de la grossesse approchait, son corps s'était transformé en l'espace de quelques semaines, faisant mugir d'indignation Mengloth – apparemment, son corps aurait dû se féminiser progressivement dès son entrée dans la puberté, mais la fausse peau Asgardienne l'avait maintenu rigoureusement masculin, si bien que la métamorphose avait dû s'accomplir brutalement et rapidement pour lui donner une chance d'enfanter sans y laisser la vie.

Le résultat immédiat était que le peu de forces regagné par sa convalescence l'avait déserté, et que chaque pouce de son corps le tourmentait.

Sa poitrine était à présent bosselée, deux seins aux mamelons indigo pointant sous le tissu de sa chemise de nuit. Nornes merci, ils n'étaient pas bien gros pour l'instant, mais la brute guérisseuse affirmait que cela changerait avec le temps et d'autres grossesses – ça, jamais ! De temps à autre, ces seins laissaient échapper un liquide clair à l'odeur aigre, en préparation de l'allaitement – ça aussi, jamais.

Ses hanches s'étaient épaissies, contraignant son bassin à s'élargir, si bien que plus aucun de ses pantalons ne pourraient lui aller maintenant. Il fallait que la tête du fœtus puisse passer sans encombre, après tout, autrement la césarienne aurait été inévitable – à titre personnel, Loki n'aurait pas élevé d'objection contre la procédure, dans le maigre espoir que le couteau dérape et règle son compte à l'abomination qui trouvait jouissif de le bourrer de coups de pieds alors qu'il tentait désespérément de trouver une position confortable.

Il avait subi un tel déchaînement d'hormones qu'il avait cru que son sang se sublimait dans ses veines, passant directement de l'était solide à l'état gazeux. Il se sentait toujours fiévreux, toujours mou au point d'être traité comme une poupée de chiffons et de ne même plus s'en plaindre. Quand Loki n'avait plus la force d'ouvrir la bouche, c'était vraiment signe que ça n'allait pas du tout.

Il en était donc réduit à pleurer, enfoui sous ses couettes, sifflant occasionnellement de détresse lorsque le pied du petit monstre parvenait à trouver une de ses côtes – c'était bien l'engeance de Thor, pour faire souffrir Loki à ce point. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ?

Mourir, ce serait bien. Avec un peu de chance, il finirait au Valhalla en dépit de son status d'aberration de la nature – mourir en enfantant n'était-elle pas l'une des conditions d'entrée dans le paradis des héros ?

* * *

Le front plissé, Thor considérait son frère, respirant à peine pour ne pas l'éveiller. Loki dormait si mal ces derniers temps, et il avait un tel besoin de chaque miette de force qu'il pourrait dénicher…

Loki ne méritait plus le terme d' _ergi_ , à présent. Il pouvait de manière entièrement raisonnable être qualifié de femme à part entière, par vertu de son corps quasi méconnaissable. Et ce n'était pas dû à la seule coloration bleue.

Là où il n'y avait eu autrefois que lignes plates et droites, des courbes et des rondeurs s'étaient installées sans gêne. Rondeur des seins, à peine assez développés pour tenir dans la paume du tempétueux, mais néanmoins bien là. Courbe du ventre, frémissant de temps à autre sous l'effet d'un assaut interne. Courbe des hanches sur lesquelles commençait à se développer un peu de chair, conséquence obligatoire d'un an et demi d'alitement.

Pour l'heure étalés sur l'oreiller en longues vagues négligées, les cheveux de Loki lui tombaient désormais en dessous des épaules, assez longs pour que le sorcier puisse en faire davantage que les plaquer sur son crâne pour les garder hors du chemin.

Dans son sommeil, le brun fronça brièvement les sourcils. L'enfant venait-il de remuer ? Il semblait étrangement vigoureux à ce stade de la grossesse, alors que les nouveau-nés étaient sensés se calmer en préparation de la naissance. Loki ne perdait pas une occasion de s'en lamenter et de prendre la chose comme prétexte pour crier après Thor, déclarant que la progéniture du tempétueux avait hérité de son infatigable énergie.

Personnellement, Thor songeait que l'enfant tenait davantage de Loki en cela. Irriter les autres au point de les rendre incohérents de rage, c'était la spécialité du second prince d'Asgard.

Il hésita un instant avant de poser aussi délicatement que possible une main sur l'abdomen distendu de Loki.

« Ne pourrais-tu te calmer ? » souffla-t-il tout bas. « Ta mère a besoin de repos, tu sais. »

Pour toute réponse, il sentit un coup de pied contre sa paume et ne put retenir un sourire. Bel et bien l'enfant de Loki, après tout.


	22. Chapter 22

Lorsqu'il avait senti les premières piques de douleur, Loki n'y avait tout d'abord accordé aucune attention. Ces temps-ci, il souffrait en permanence – que ce soit son dos, ses hanches, sa poitrine ou sa tête, alors pourquoi pas du ventre ?

Il avait serré les dents et fait de son mieux pour ignorer la douleur qui s'entêtait à revenir avec une régularité de pendule des plus irritantes. Franchement, il s'étonnait d'avoir réussi à dormir, après un après-midi des moins agréables.

Il s'était réveillé alors que la matinée était déjà bien entamée, et ce d'une humeur absolument massacrante qui ne s'était guère arrangée à midi.

« Tu sais » commenta la brute bleue après la fuite de la femme de chambre, « si tu n'as pas faim, dis-le plutôt que de jeter le plateau à la tête des domestiques. »

Le sorcier refusa de lui faire l'aumône d'une réponse, préférant se pelotonner sous ses draps, les jambes ramenées contre son abdomen atrocement malmené depuis une demi-heure – les piques de douleur s'étaient rapprochées, maintenant. Pourquoi ça ne passait pas ?

Une écharde chauffée à blanc jaillit derrière son nombril et il ne put retenir le sifflement qui s'échappa de la cage serrée de ses dents.

« Mon prince ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Aveuglé par les étincelles pourpres dansant dans son champ de vision, Loki ne souffla mot. Un spasme lui courut le long de la colonne vertébrale et il sentit une humidité visqueuse se diffuser entre ses cuisses.

« Mon prince ? »

Haletant désespérément, le sorcier n'opposa aucune résistance lorsque la brute bleue ôta ses draps. Les yeux sanglants s'écarquillèrent.

« Oh. On dirait que je vais devoir aller chercher Mengloth. »

* * *

Eir ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle appréciait beaucoup le guérisseur jotunn. Certes, elle pouvait respecter son expertise et son talent médical, mais il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'il détestait les Ases, et n'avait en rien caché son désir de les voir tomber tous morts. Un peu difficile de se lier d'amitié avec lui dans ces conditions.

Ils n'en demeuraient pas moins collègues, et elle se sentait un tantinet honorée qu'il vienne lui demander de l'aider à mettre au monde l'enfant du prince Loki.

« Vu son état général, ce sera bien assez compliqué de le faire mettre bas sans qu'il se vide comme une truite » avait crûment déclaré le jotunn. « Dans ce genre de situation, je préfère avoir l'aide de quelqu'un ayant un sou de cervelle, et pour une Asgardienne, vous vous débrouillez pas trop mal. »

Grand compliment quoique raciste sur les bords. Elle n'avait pas relevé, au motif qu'elle avait d'autres préoccupations plus importantes.

C'est-à-dire, s'assurer que le prince Loki et son enfant soient vivants et en bonne santé d'ici demain.

* * *

Loki voulait hurler.

 _(non c'est pas possible)_

 _(trois semaines d'avance)_

 _(mais je ne veux pas)_

 _(tout va bien se passer les guérisseurs sont là le bébé et toi sont en de bonnes mains)_

 _(mais je ne suis pas prêt)_

Une main effleurant son bras le fit sursauter.

« Comment vous sentez-vous, mon prince ? » demanda Eir, son regard noisette fixé sur lui.

S'il répondait, il allait vomir. Heureusement – terme relatif – une nouvelle contraction décida de lui tordre les entrailles à cet instant précis, lui faisant lâcher un hoquet.

« Mal, mais fallait s'y attendre » déclara doctement le guérisseur jotunn. « Il n'est pas en bonne santé, et c'est sa première fois. Faudra être délicat de notre côté. »

Pendant ce temps, la brute bleue tentait piteusement de réconforter le sorcier :

« C'est juste un mauvais moment à passer, je te le garantis. Dès que tu tiendras ton bébé dans tes bras, ça ne te fera plus mal du tout. »

 _(mais je ne veux pas de bébé)_

Une autre contraction fit s'arc-bouter Loki contre les oreillers – le lit avait été changé, il avait été rhabillé et rallongé, mais il n'était pas tellement en état de l'apprécier.

« La dilatation est à combien ? »

« Disons… deux doigts. On a encore de la marge devant nous. »

Renversé sur le dos, les cuisses écartées, Loki sentit des larmes brûlantes lui brouiller la vue.

* * *

« Thor ! Thor, reviens ici ! » s'écria Fandral, courant à toutes jambes derrière le Tempétueux.

« Un accouchement est une affaire de femmes, mon prince » renchérit Volstagg qui suivait avec peine, son poids ne l'avantageant pas. « Vous n'avez rien à y faire ! »

Fonçant à grandes enjambées vers la chambre de son frère, Thor écoutait à peine. Oh, il enregistrait bien les paroles, mais leur demandait mentalement et poliment de ressortir par l'oreille opposée à celle par laquelle elles étaient entrées.

Loki était en train d'amener leur enfant dans le monde, et l'on voulait qu'il se tienne à l'écart ? Un bilgesnipe aurait plus de chances de se laisser dompter et promener en laisse.

Lorsqu'il poussa la porte de la chambre, un regard noisette, un regard rouge sanglant et un regard bleu – depuis quand Mère était-elle arrivée ? – se dardèrent sur lui, ne s'attendant visiblement pas du tout à son irruption. Raidissant le dos, il refusa de se laisser intimider.

« Vous ne devriez pas être ici, mon prince » protesta Eir.

« Dehors, le boucher » grinça Mengloth. « Déjà que ça va être compliqué, si tu viens en plus te fourrer dans nos jambes ! »

« Vraiment, Thor » fit gentiment Frigga qui se tenait à côté de la tête de lit, « ce serait mieux que tu sortes. Tu ne t'y connais pas en matière d'enfantement. »

Mais le blond ne voyait que Loki aussi mou qu'un pantin aux cordes coupées, la chemise de nuit remontée sur le ventre, le visage baigné de larmes. En quelques pas, il se plaça à côté de la tête de lit, le côté opposé à Frigga, se penchant au-dessus de son frère.

« Loki ? C'est moi. »

Une longue main bleue fusa et s'agrippa à sa tunique avec tout le désespoir d'un naufragé qui se noie.

« Arrête ça » gémit le sorcier. « S'il te plaît, arrête ça. »

 _(thor il y a des monstres sous mon lit s'il te plaît protège-moi)_

Thor saisit délicatement la main de son cadet.

« Je suis là. Je ne pars pas. »

« Dites-moi que je rêve ! » siffla Mengloth. « On n'a pas le temps pour ça… ! »

Loki s'étrangla tandis qu'un soubresaut agitait tout son corps.

« La tête ! C'est commencé ! »

« Mais il peut pas rester, voyons… »

« Je crois que nous avons à nous tracasser de plus important que mon fils, guérisseur Mengloth. Ne croyez-vous pas ? »

« Mais – oh et puis, comme vous vous voudrez ! »

Loki gémissait, un bruit douloureux comme s'il allait manquer d'air d'un instant à l'autre. Thor resserra sa prise sur sa main.

« Je suis là. Je reste. »

* * *

Il souffrait. Jamais il n'avait connu pareille douleur, pas même à Nidavellir lors de sa mésaventure avec les nains, pas même dans les plaines Vanes infestées de maraudeurs, pas même à Muspellheim si hostile aux étrangers.

Il allait mourir, il en avait la certitude, autrement pourquoi ne distinguait-il plus que du rouge, pourquoi son bassin était-il en feu, pourquoi n'arrivait-il plus à respirer ?

« Poussez, mon prince ! Vous vous débrouillez à merveille. »

Pourquoi Eir lui disait-elle pareil mensonge ? Espérait-elle l'apaiser avant qu'il ne rende l'âme dans ce lit sanglant, dans cette chambre de malade où il avait été relégué près d'un an et demi ?

Un déchirement dans son ventre le poussa à se raidir tandis qu'un halètement rauque s'échappait de ses lèvres.

« C'est bien, Loki… Tout va bien. »

Des lèvres trop chaudes sur son front. Thor. Pourquoi Thor le laissait-il souffrir ? Peut-être était-il secrètement heureux de le voir mourir en couches plutôt que d'avoir à supporter une vie conjugale avec lui. Probablement.

Son abdomen s'était durci, à présent.

« Oui, ça y est presque. Encore un peu. Un tout petit peu… »

Il laissa échapper un petit cri. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il voulait le sommeil. Il voulait que la douleur s'arrête.

Il ne pouvait plus sentir son bas-ventre.

« Et voilà ! »

Une bouffée métallique vint lui assaillir les narines, manquant le faire suffoquer. Il tremblait de manière incontrôlable, le corps glacé par un voile de sueur. On s'agitait entre ses jambes. Une grande main lui caressait les cheveux.

« Tu l'as fait, Loki… Il est là. Il est né. »

 _Qui ça ?_ aurait voulu demander le sorcier incapable de réfléchir logiquement, trop assommé par la brûlure de son bassin. _Qui est né ?_

Un poids lourd sur sa poitrine, autour duquel on positionnait ses bras comme pour une étreinte. C'était lourd, c'était chaud et ça remuait vaguement.

« Ouvre les yeux, Loki. Notre fils est là. »

 _(notre fils)_

Dans un effort titanesque, Loki écarta les paupières.

Au creux de ses bras, enroulé dans une couverture de coton, reposait un nouveau-né rougeaud, fripé, encore un peu visqueux de sang et de fluide amniotique, son visage boudiné présentant une vague ressemblance avec une tomate trop mûre, son crâne oblong couronné d'une touffe de cheveux plaqués par l'humidité, sa minuscule main bouffie tentant de se crisper vainement.

Loki le regarda et se mit à sangloter.

* * *

« C'est la fatigue » décréta Mengloth. « Ça arrive à plein de mères après l'accouchement. Laisse-le dormir, il l'a bien mérité. »

Après un bon quart d'heure de larmes, Loki avait fini par sombrer dans l'inconscience. Préférant ne pas le réveiller, les guérisseurs lui avaient retiré le placenta, avaient changé les draps du lit et sa chemise – copieusement aspergés de sang et autres fluides – puis l'avaient bordé, laissant le bébé dans ses bras. Ce dernier point avait été plutôt contesté par Eir.

« Imaginez qu'il se tourne dans son sommeil. »

« C'est une vierge des glaces, il ne se tournera pas. Et ça l'aidera à se calmer, il a besoin de proximité avec cet enfant. Retirez-lui et il va devenir hystérique, et ça n'arrangera pas sa fragilité. »

Au final, Mengloth avait gagné, mais Eir n'en avait pas moins exigé qu'un surveillant reste auprès du lit pour empêcher tout accident. Thor s'était aussitôt porté volontaire.

A présent, à moitié allongé sur la couche, il observait son frère et le bébé, tous deux dormant d'un sommeil de plomb. Loki paraissait véritablement éreinté, et après l'avoir vu expulser presque trois kilos et demi de petit prince de son ventre, le Tempétueux ne lui en tenait certainement pas rigueur.

Le bébé reposait sur son sein, et Thor aurait pu jurer que c'était du contentement qu'il lisait sur le petit faciès aussi écarlate que gonflé. C'était à peine si l'enfant avait émis un son depuis sa naissance, n'émettant qu'un faible piaulement tandis que Frigga le nettoyait et lui coupait le cordon puis le langeait pour lui tenir chaud.

Son fils. _Leur_ fils. Il était là, enfin, après un an et demi d'attente. Thor se sentait affreusement intimidé devant ce petit paquet. Un fils. Qu'était-il sensé faire, maintenant ?

 _(le poids d'une vie c'est très lourd mon prince)_

Le bébé remua faiblement, et Loki poussa un soupir sans se réveiller. Thor se délita comme un gâteau trempé dans du lait chaud.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire, mais une chose était certaine : il serait là. Pour Loki et pour l'enfant.

Il serait là.


	23. Chapter 23

Ce fut la douleur de sa poitrine qui le réveilla. Si l'incendie localisé au niveau de son bassin s'était apaisé – bien que de peu – le désagrément physique avait choisi de déménager dans ses mamelons qui paraissaient prêts à éclater. Loki ne put retenir un grognement de détresse lorsqu'il essaya de remuer.

« On se réveille ? »

D'immenses mains rugueuses auxquelles il s'était habitué suite à d'innombrables séances de rééducation s'emparèrent de son corps avec une délicatesse surprenante, arrangeant coussins et oreillers de sorte qu'il se retrouve moitié couché, moitié assis. Après toutes ces semaines passées sur le dos ou sur le flanc, il y avait de quoi attraper un soupçon de vertige, même les yeux fermés.

Quand le monde se stabilisa de nouveau, un bol avait été déposé entre ses mains.

« Mange tout. Ça va te faire du bien. »

Un vague arôme métallique monta aux narines du sorcier et son estomac gargouilla. Sans réfléchir, il plongea la main dans le bol pour en retirer des lambeaux de viande qu'il avala un par un, tout rond, et avec une voracité qui l'étonnait lui-même.

« Tu peux respirer, maintenant » ordonna Mengloth en lui reprenant le bol dès que celui-ci fut vide.

Loki obéit machinalement, tout en se passant la langue sur les lèvres. La sensation visqueuse qu'avait laissée la viande dans sa bouche semblait bien partie pour rester dans sa bouche.

« Il en reste encore ? »

« Généralement, il n'y a qu'un placenta par grossesse, alors non » répondit la brute bleue. « Pas de rab. »

Loki mis plusieurs secondes à comprendre, et lorsqu'il intégra enfin, il se demanda pour quelle raison il ne vomissait pas. Ça aurait été la réaction logique, la réaction civilisée. La réaction _Ase._

 _(mais tu n'es pas un Ase)_

Une pique de douleur lui transperça les mamelons et il siffla.

« Ho ho, je vois. Ça tombe à point nommé, le petit va bien devoir manger. »

Trop assommé par l'impression qu'on lui enfonçait une pointe de lance incandescente dans la poitrine et l'esprit toujours embrumé de sommeil, le prince brun laissa la brute déboutonner le devant de sa chemise de nuit, exposant ses seins tout neufs à l'air libre. Il disparut du champ de vision un bref instant pour revenir chargé d'un paquet enroulé dans une couverture qu'il déposa sur la peau bleue dénudée.

Loki sentit son cœur tressauter violemment dans sa cage thoracique alors qu'il reconnaissait le paquet et voulut lever les mains pour le rendre à sa nounou monstrueuse. Hélas, la créature avait réagi en le voyant remuer et lui avait plaqué les bras contre le matelas.

« Pas question » déclara le monstre en le considérant de ses yeux sanglants. « Laisse faire la Nature. »

« Non » protesta faiblement Loki, tandis que le morveux allongé sur lui s'agitait, commençait à fouiner du bout du nez, à rapprocher sa bouche de son mamelon.

« Il a besoin de manger. Et toi, si tu ne te laisses pas tirer le lait, tu finiras avec des seins enflés et douloureux, et peut-être même que tu va attraper une infection. Laisse faire la Nature, j'te dis. »

Loki lui aurait arraché les yeux s'il avait pu. Il n'était tout de même pas une vache à traire ! Il s'apprêtait à cracher du vitriol à son tortionnaire quand le môme se décida à passer à l'assaut. La pince qui se referma sans pitié sur son mamelon sensible arracha un cri au sorcier.

La brute eut une grimace de compassion.

« D'ici quelques secondes, ça ira mieux. Tu te calme » ordonna-t-il à son patient qui se tortillait, essayant de rouler sur le flanc et de faire tomber son minuscule bourreau. « Plus tu t'énerves, moins ça va vite. Tu sens pas une petite différence, là ? »

Et c'était vrai, maintenant que la demi-portion goulue s'occupait à aspirer tout ce qu'il pouvait. Par contraste, l'autre sein semblait pulser deux fois plus. Signifiant sans doute que celui-là aussi devrait recevoir l'attention du mioche.

La perspective fit grincer des crocs Loki.

* * *

Le bambin avait apparemment hérité de l'appétit de Thor, comme il s'était accroché avec autant de virulence au deuxième sein qu'au premier, sans égards pour leur propriétaire – nombrilisme tout aussi typique de Thor, songea fielleusement le sorcier, tout en détaillant la créature couchée sur lui.

Depuis hier, le bébé avait reçu un bain, lequel avait contribué à le rendre moins rougeaud, et son teint ne donnait aucun signe de vouloir tourner au bleu, les Nornes en soient remerciées. Désormais sèche, la fine touffe noire de jais couronnant son crâne se redressait en une houppette assez comique, qui se rebiqua lorsque Loki passa machinalement la main dessus pour l'aplatir.

Les petites paupières bouffies demeurant obstinément closes, la couleur d'yeux du nouveau-né restait indéterminée. D'accord, tous les bambins naissaient dotés de prunelles d'un bleu plus ou moins trouble, mais Loki aurait préféré pouvoir le vérifier plutôt que d'être confronté à l'incertitude ainsi qu'à l'horrible soupçon que le mioche aurait des yeux sanglants.

Si seulement le môme voulait bien ouvrir les yeux et prouver qu'ils n'étaient pas rouges. Après cela, qu'ils deviennent verts comme les (fausses) prunelles de Loki ou restent bleues comme celles de Thor…

Thor. Où avait-il filé, celui-là ? Loki se souvenait confusément de sa présence durant l'accouchement (et jamais il ne reconnaîtrait combien ça l'avait rassuré, ça non) et après, jusqu'à ce qu'il sombre dans l'inconscience. Pourquoi l'imbécile n'était-il pas là, à s'extasier devant le marmot et à étouffer Loki avec ses félicitations et ses recommandations ?

« Où est Thor ? »

La brute fronça le nez.

« L'Agent du Mal l'a expédié sur Midgard pour une commission. Quelque chose comme quoi les midgardiens ont fait les idiots avec un portail interdimensionnel. »

Loki sentit ses lèvres se retrousser, dévoilant ses crocs.

« Quand les midgardiens ne font-ils pas les idiots ? Généralement, le Père de Tout n'envoie personne passer l'éponge derrière eux. »

« Parce que cette fois, le portail ouvrait sur un monde habité, quelques uns des habitants sont tombés dedans, et ils ne sont pas contents du tout. Aux dernières nouvelles, il y avait peut-être une dizaine de morts. »

Ah. D'accord. Loki rumina l'information, le regard baissé sur le morveux occupé à téter.

« Et pour limiter les dégâts, Odin a décidé d'envoyer _Thor_. »

La bouche de la brute se déforma pour constituer une grimace.

« Il faudra m'expliquer comment l'Agent du Mal a fait pour gagner sa réputation de sagesse, s'il prend toujours des décisions dans ce goût-là. »

Loki ferma les yeux.

« D'après les midgardiens, il a échangé son œil contre le droit de boire à la fontaine de la sagesse. Pure absurdité, bien entendu. »

La brute émit un étrange bruit ronflant.

« Alors ça, pour une absurdité, c'est une jolie. Ils l'ont pêché où, tu crois ? »

« Un Einherjar ivre » suggéra le sorcier d'une voix lasse. « Ils racontent n'importe quoi dès qu'ils disposent d'un auditoire et de bière. »

« Comme tous les gamins qui pètent plus haut que leur cul. Ah, c'est du propre, votre armée. »

Trop fatigué pour répondre, Loki opta pour conserver le silence.


	24. Chapter 24

Ça saute aux yeux que Thor ne veut pas être ici.

Intérieurement, Steve ne peut s'empêcher d'éprouver une certaine déception mêlée d'agacement à l'encontre de l'extraterrestre – certainement pas du _dieu_ , le natif de Brooklyn ne croit qu'en une seule déité, et celle-ci ne se fagote pas en armure et cape rouge – parce que, vraiment, depuis quand protéger plus faible que soi est-elle devenue une activité répréhensible ?

Il essaie de ne pas laisser son humeur se montrer sur son visage tandis que l'une des internes du SHIELD s'efforce de mettre à l'aise l'alien. Pour une raison qui dépasse le soldat arraché à son époque, elle semble croire que le meilleur moyen d'y parvenir, c'est de flirter de manière honteuse avec sa cible.

Dès que l'extraterrestre comprend ce à quoi elle joue – plutôt vite – il se referme comme une huître et repousse fermement la fille.

« Veuillez accorder vos faveurs à un autre, ma dame. Je suis un homme marié. »

Mine de rien, Steve ne s'y attendait guère. Mais après tout, pourquoi pas ? Certains de ses camarades au front n'étaient pas plus vieux que lui, et n'en avaient pas moins des familles à eux.

L'interne ne se décourage pas.

« Vraiment ? Depuis longtemps ? »

« Un an et demi. »

« Votre femme doit vous combler » souffle la fille en papillonnant des cils.

L'alien se raidit – oh, ça n'est pas bien visible, mais Steve peut voir le muscle se contracter dans sa nuque.

« Nous venons d'avoir un fils » répond-il – ce qui ne constitue pas vraiment une réponse à bien y réfléchir.

« Oh ! Toutes mes félicitations » s'écrie l'interne, apparemment sincère. « Vous devez être tellement heureux ! »

Les épaules de l'extraterrestre s'affaissent.

« Je le serais » dit-il, « si seulement je savais comment tous deux se portent. »

Et là, Steve comprend. Sans doute parce que sa mère était une infirmière, et dans la voix de Thor, il y a une fêlure bien trop audible pour qui s'y connaît.

Là où le ramassis hétéroclite de héros convoqués par SHIELD doit faire face à une Apocalypse inhabituelle mais très simple à résoudre, Thor est confronté à un cataclysme très ordinaire mais autrement difficile à vivre. Mine de rien, taper sur une armée de crevettes venues de l'espace intergalactique – _dixit_ Tony – n'est pas un programme nécessitant un décodeur. Mais quand votre femme accouche et que quelque chose risque de mal tourner et que vous ne pouvez _rien_ faire parce que vous n'avez ni les connaissances ni les moyens pour, mais surtout parce que vous n'êtes pas _là_ …

Ceci, c'est une catastrophe bien moins rare mais tout aussi dévastatrice que la fin du monde. Parce que, dans un sens, votre famille _est_ votre monde, non ?

Et juste comme ça, Captain America sent sa mauvaise humeur s'évanouir comme si elle n'avait jamais été là pour commencer.

* * *

Frigga avait eu l'intention de revenir voir Loki après lui avoir laissé le temps de récupérer de l'accouchement, mais tant de choses s'étaient enchaînées à un rythme fou qu'elle avait laissé filer le temps.

Tout d'abord, Thor avait dû courir aider Midgard, actuellement assiégée par une armée de Chitauri, apparemment invoquée par le Tesseract. Une fois leur fils parti, les forces d'Odin avaient choisi de l'abandonner, si bien que le Père de Tout était tombé dans son sommeil régénérateur et était actuellement indisponible. Frigga se retrouvait donc à assurer la régence, et plaintes et demandes n'avaient cessé de pleuvoir de la journée.

A présent, le soir venait de commencer, et la Reine d'Asgard sentait sa tête au bord de l'explosion. Nornes, ce qu'elle pouvait abhorrer les bureaucrates – quelque chose qu'elle avait transmis à Thor, en dépit de ce que croyait tout le monde : Odin avait beau être un guerrier de grand renom, il ne rencontrait aucun problème pour ce qui était de supporter procédures et paperasse.

Enfin, elle se trouvait devant la porte menant à la chambre de Loki, la pièce qu'il n'avait pas quittée pendant presque deux ans. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle frappa délicatement.

« Qui est-ce ? » gronda une voix rauque, rappelant davantage un sac de galets se renversant au sommet d'un escalier qu'un être intelligent.

« Je viens voir mon fils et mon petit-fils » répondit Frigga d'un ton serein.

Une pause tandis qu'un murmure inaudible se faisait entendre derrière le battant. Puis la porte s'entrouvrit sur le garde attitré de Loki – le Géant dénommé Angrboda.

« Il est tard » fit remarquer le jotunn sans grande aménité.

La Reine lui adressa un sourire contrit.

« La journée fut longue. Si Loki est trop fatigué pour une visite, j'essaierais de repasser demain. »

Le jotunn ouvrit la bouche mais fut coupé par une voix provenant de l'intérieur de la pièce.

« Qu'elle vienne. »

Angrboda pinça les lèvres mais s'écarta obligeamment, laissant l'Asyne pénétrer dans le lieu. Elle vit tout de suite Loki, le dos redressé par les oreillers de son lit, détaillant d'un regard indéfinissable le paquet enroulé d'une couverture qui reposait sur sa poitrine.

Il ne leva pas les yeux alors qu'elle s'asseyait du bout des fesses sur le lit.

« Comment te sens-tu, dis-moi ? » voulut-elle savoir.

Elle le vit se mordiller légèrement la lèvre inférieure.

« Comme si les os de mon bassin ne se ressouderont plus jamais. Et ce petit monstre a essayé de m'aspirer les mamelons, aussi. »

Frigga dut se retenir d'éclater de rire en entendant le ton grincheux de son rejeton – au moins n'était-il pas trop souffrant pour se plaindre, le second prince d'Asgard adorait les récriminations.

« Ça va passer, ne t'inquiètes pas » le rassura-t-elle – en tant que déesse de la Maternité, elle s'y connaissait en accouchements ainsi que les conséquences qui s'ensuivaient.

Son affirmation se heurta à un reniflement incrédule pour lequel elle eut un sourire indulgent. Cependant, le paquet de couvertures laissa échapper un petit miaulement.

« Espèce d'horreur » grimaça Loki. « Quand je pense à tout ce qu'il m'a fait subir, j'ai envie de le jeter par la fenêtre. »

Pour sa part, Frigga contemplait son petit-fils d'un œil attendri : pour l'instant, les rondeurs du petit minois dodu ne lui laissaient guère le loisir de jouer le jeu des ressemblances, mais elle constatait non sans ravissement que le bambin était pourvu d'une houppette aussi noire que les boucles de Loki, se dressant en l'air de manière tout à fait cocasse.

« Cela aussi passera » déclara-t-elle. « Un jour, tu te réveilleras et tu te demanderas comment tu as fait pour vivre sans lui. »

Elle ne reçut en échange de cette perle de sagesse qu'un regard écœuré qui n'érafla même pas son excellente humeur.


	25. Chapter 25

« Arrête de rigoler, veux-tu ? » ronchonna Angrboda, occupé à entortiller une couche propre sur le marmot gigotant.

« Comment, rire ? Je ne ris pas » se défendit Loki, adossé à ses oreillers, arborant son expression la plus innocente.

« Le coin de tes lèvres remue. Ne mens pas, je le vois. La prochaine fois, c'est _toi_ qui mets les mains dans le guano, compris ? »

Un chouïa de sourire espiègle apparut sur le visage du fripon.

« Obliger un pauvre malade à travailler ? Voilà qui ne plaira certainement ni à Eir ni à Mengloth. »

Le pire, c'était que le vaurien avait raison. Son altesse Laufeyson avait beau avoir récupéré des forces, sa convalescence était loin d'être finie, surtout après l'accouchement. De fait, à part nourrir le bambin, il préférait se décharger du soin de s'en occuper, et pour cela il jouissait de la bénédiction de ses médecins.

 _Exactement comme Farbauti. Non mais regardez-moi ces yeux qui brillent !_

Au moins n'était-il pas en proie aux affres de la dépression post-partum – du moins pas encore – c'était toujours atrocement compliqué à gérer. Et puis, les contacts avaient beau être limités, il n'en avait pas moins des contacts avec le bébé. A la longue, il finirait bien par nouer un lien avec sa progéniture.

« Bon, et bien voilà. En espérant que celle-ci reste propre plus de deux heures » renifla le jotunn tout en enroulant le mouflet dans sa couverture avant de le déposer dans les bras de sa mère qui n'essaya pas de se dérober – sans doute par lassitude, mais bon signe !

« C'est l'engeance de Thor » rétorqua Loki en ajustant sa prise sur son paquet, tout en se laissant aller sur ses coussins. « Quand il était jeune, Thor trouvait toujours moyen de se couvrir de boue en vingt minutes au maximum. Il mettait les lavandières au désespoir. »

« Puisqu'on parle du boucher, est-ce qu'il met aussi longtemps pour revenir d'habitude ? »

La réflexion valut à Angrboda un regard méprisant.

« Trois jours, tu appelles ça longtemps ? »

« Il est parti pour _Midgard_. Sur Midgard, c'est vraiment pas difficile de gérer ses petites affaires. Et puis, si on croit le péquin moyen dans la rue, le boucher vous règle n'importe quel problème d'un bon coup de marteau. Ça prend que deux trois secondes, non ? »

Le sorcier ferma ses paupières bleutées et poussa un soupir.

« Sur Midgard, ce sont bien des envahisseurs étrangers à ce royaume le souci, n'est-ce pas ? »

« …Je vois. »

Le nourrisson s'agita dans son carcan de tissu, parvenant à libérer une main dodue pour en tapoter la poitrine de sa mère qui grimaça – mine de rien, la zone était sensible.

« C'est pas vrai, il en veut encore ? »

Le géant plissa les lèvres en une moue dubitative.

« Je pense pas qu'il veuille manger… Attendez un peu pour voir. S'il se met à pleurnicher, là on sera sûrs. »

Loki plissa le front, pas du tout enchanté par la perspective, mais se résigna à attendre confirmation ou négation de la chose.

* * *

Gjalp se retenait de son mieux pour ne pas sourire de tous ses crocs. Mais c'était si bon de sentir la victoire à portée de mains, il était presque tenté de se laisser aller.

« Alors, Majesté ? Avez-vous trouvé le temps de visiter votre petit-fils ? »

La question contenait un piège, et l'ambassadeur le savait parfaitement. Son contrôle fut sérieusement ébranlé lorsqu'il vit frémir le vieil homme – aha, il avait réussi à toucher un point sensible.

« J'ai connu quelques difficultés » se borna à répondre l'Agent du Mal, ce à quoi le jotunn répliqua en penchant la tête.

« Les jeunes mères sont toujours très protectrices, surtout lorsqu'elles ne se sentent pas en confiance. Mais le guérisseur Mengloth ne devrait avoir aucun mal à tranquilliser son altesse Laufeyson, ne vous inquiétez pas. »

 _Prends ça dans les dents, vieux décrépit. Tu n'as pas la confiance de son altesse, tu ne sais pas comment le soigner, alors reste à l'écart et tout le monde s'en portera beaucoup mieux. Tu as déjà fait bien assez de dégâts._

« En effet. Peut-être devrais-je approcher mon petit-fils dès qu'il pourra marcher, cela donnera à Loki le temps de se calmer. »

« Tout comme cela donnera à Jotunheim le temps de se préparer à sa venue » glissa sournoisement le diplomate. « Votre petit-fils mérite de voir son royaume maternel dans toute sa splendeur, après tout. »

 _Tu ne peux pas te dérober, vieux schnoque. Tu nous as promis le Cœur d'Ymir dès que le prince aurait conçu et mis au monde un héritier pour ton précieux trône. Maintenant il a joué son rôle, et tu va jouer le tien, si tu ne veux pas que l'hiver vienne se déchaîner contre toi._

Le Seigneur des Pendus s'affaissa, l'air brusquement accablé par le poids des siècles réunis de sa longue existence.

« C'est vrai. »

 _Et je te tiens._

Cette fois, Gjalp se laissa aller à sourire, dévoilant une rangée de crocs jaunâtres parfaitement acérés.


	26. Chapter 26

« Oh, il est absolument _magnifique_! » s'extasia Volstagg – et n'était-ce pas un spectacle déroutant, l'un des plus féroces guerriers d'Asgard roucoulant sur le contenu potelé de la couverture qu'il tenait entre ses bras. « Toutes mes félicitations, mon prince ! »

Loki montra les dents, en proie à un malaise aussi soudain qu'irrationnel de voir le morveux qu'il avait expulsé de son corps câliné par la montagne de muscles.

« Pourquoi il est là, déjà ? » grommela-t-il à voix basse, hélas pas suffisamment pour ne pas être entendue de la brute bleue.

« Parce que tu as menacé de me faire bouillir le sang dans les veines si tu ne voyais pas une autre trogne que la mienne l'espace de cinq minutes ? » rétorqua le Géant d'un ton aussi léger que plume.

Le sorcier lui adressa un regard mauvais, seulement pour que le baryton de Volstagg réclame son attention ailleurs.

« Alors, comment s'appelle-t-il, le cher petit ? »

Loki ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, pris de court. Angrboda plissa le front.

« Même pas une petite idée ? »

« Ou bien vous attendez le retour de Thor ? » voulut savoir le guerrier. « Après tout, c'est lui le père. »

« Et sa seule contribution a été d'éjecter sa semence dans le ventre de son Altesse Laufeyson » gronda la brute. « Vous croyez vraiment qu'il ait son mot à dire là-dedans ? »

« C'est tout de même le père » insista Volstagg.

« Et même pas six heures après la naissance de son rejeton, il a décampé sur Midgard. Si ça laisse augurer de la suite, je présume le pire pour sa capacité à agir en tant que tel. »

« C'était sur ordre du Père de Tout ! »

« Oh, donc sacrifier sa famille à ses devoirs ? Il sera certainement un excellent roi, mais je répète que comme père, il repassera ! »

Loki commençait à sentir poindre la migraine. Son engeance devait subir les mêmes tourments, puisqu'il se mit à gigoter et geindre de manière pas très subtile.

« Oh, non » se lamenta Volstagg. « Pardonnez-moi, mon petit prince. »

« Rends-le à son Altesse » lui suggéra la brute, « tu verras que ça va le calmer. »

Le sorcier nierait jusqu'à son dernier souffle avoir senti une vague de soulagement se diffuser jusqu'à la pointe de ses orteils lorsqu'il reçut à nouveau dans ses bras le poids désormais familier du morveux qui s'apaisa sur-le-champ, ses piaulements cédant la place à un soupir de satisfaction.

« Ah, le fluide maternel » soupira l'Asgardien. « Un véritable miracle, vous ne trouvez pas ? »

« Je crèverais bien de jalousie si je ne me rappelais pas que ce n'est pas à moi de me lever la nuit parce que quelqu'un ne s'arrêtera de pleurer que pour moi » déclara la brute.

Il méritait _totalement_ la boule de neige qui lui atterrit sur le nez.

* * *

D'accord, Gjalp savait que l'occasion méritait un peu plus de dignité, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire comme un imbécile heureux : après tout, le Cœur d'Ymir revenait à Jotunheim ! Si _ça_ n'était pas une raison de sourire, alors rien ne pouvait l'être.

« Et la transaction s'effectuera demain ? » voulut confirmer la voix de Laufey Roi, s'élevant de l'outil de communication.

« Au plus tard » confirma l'ambassadeur. « Le Parjure a bien essayé de traîner les pieds, mais il ne peut plus se dérober maintenant que le prince a enfanté un héritier, et un robuste avec ça. »

Il y eut une pause dans la conversation.

« Comment vont-ils ? »

« Le prince et son enfant, vous voulez dire ? Pas de complications, d'après Mengloth. Il ne dit pas qu'ils sont en parfaite santé, mais vous connaissez Mengloth, toujours à chercher la petite bête. Et quand il ne la trouve pas, il l'invente. »

« Oui… oui, c'est vrai. »

Le timbre du monarque avait pris des intonations étranges, et Gjalp ne put s'empêcher de ciller. Il fallait bien l'avouer, tout cet embrouillamini politique n'était probablement guère agréable pour le souverain, vu que c'était son enfant cru mort dont il était question, et qui resterait sur Asgard plutôt que de retourner parmi les siens.

Mais même si l'Agent du Mal avait consenti à relâcher sa proie, Loki Prince avait été trop brisé psychiquement par son existence au sein du Royaume d'Or pour trouver la paix au sein de sa véritable famille. Jamais il n'aurait accepté Laufey Roi pour parent.

Gjalp était prêt à parier que le monarque le savait pertinemment, et une fois n'est pas coutume, il plaignait son seigneur et maître. C'était le type de saga que tout le monde voulait voir s'achever sur un dénouement heureux, après tout – l'enfant perdu, le prince prisonnier sauvé et ramené à son père.

Mais cette saga-ci ne s'achèverait pas de la sorte.


	27. Chapter 27

Pour une fois, Thor n'avait guère goûté les réjouissances suivant la défaite d'un ennemi. Et alors même que le Tesseract qu'il ramenait sur Asgard et l'inquiétante possibilité que les Chitauri aient un général resté en sécurité et prêt à recommencer auraient dû occuper le centre de ses pensées, celui-ci était déjà pris.

 _Comment vont Loki et l'enfant ?_

Deux semaines déjà, et pendant tout ce temps il avait été loin d'eux. Si ceci laissait augurer du parent qu'il serait, il y avait de quoi se lamenter.

Thor se rappelait la distance d'Odin vis-à-vis de ses fils, une distance que le Père de Tout avait justifiée par les obligations du trône. _Je n'aurais jamais imaginé penser cela, mais bénis soient ces Géants pour avoir ruiné le couronnement. Au moins aurais-je du temps à consacrer à l'essentiel._

Parce qu'il était peut-être le prince d'Asgard, mais comment était-il supposé devenir le dirigeant d'un royaume entier s'il n'arrivait même pas à être un père et mari responsable ?

Enfin, après bien trop de simagrées – son rapport à faire, le Tesseract à placer en sûreté, les félicitations et salutations à recevoir – il se retrouva enfin libre de ses agissements et se dépêcha de se rendre à la suite de Loki.

La porte s'ouvrit sur la trogne bleue guère amène du surveillant attitré du sorcier, lequel adressa au tempétueux son regard le moins admiratif.

« C'est maintenant que tu reviens ? » lâcha-t-il en guise de salutation, le front plissé – son absence de sourcil ne lui permettant pas de les hausser – et les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

Le prince blond sentit sa nuque chauffer mais se vit privé du loisir de rétorquer au vitriol par la voix enrouée de Loki, provenant de l'intérieur de la pièce :

« Quoi encore ? »

« C'est ton bon à rien de mari » indiqua le géant. « Tu veux qu'il entre ou je le fais dormir sur le paillasson ? »

« Qu'il vienne. Je te dirais quand le flanquer à la porte. »

« Si tu es sûr » se résigna la brute avant de reporter de nouveau son attention sur Thor. « Toi, tu as intérêt à te montrer gentil, c'est clair ? »

« Tout à fait » marmonna le tempétueux avant de se glisser dans l'embrasure pour pénétrer dans la chambre.

Allongé sur le flanc, Loki lui tournait le dos, ses cheveux noirs se répandant en mèches désordonnées sur l'oreiller.

« Deux semaines sans aucune nouvelle, Odinson. Soit tu t'es ramolli, soit les Midgardiens sont devenus plus coriaces depuis la dernière incursion d'Asgard là-bas. De quelle option s'agit-il, dis-moi ? »

Thor déposa précautionneusement Mjollnir sur une commode avant de se rapprocher du lit.

« Les Midgardiens ont certainement gagné en habileté et en pouvoir, mais il s'agissait de Chitauri. Difficile de les éradiquer alors qu'ils s'embusquent si bien. »

Un reniflement accueillit sa réponse et Loki roula sur le dos. Sa chemise de nuit déboutonnée laissait entrevoir un sein bleuté, auquel était accroché un nourrisson dont la vue fit accélérer le rythme cardiaque de Thor.

Le sorcier le dévisageait de ses yeux sanglant.

« Ma parole, ça faisait longtemps depuis que tu as tiré une expression aussi niaise. Les Chitauri t'auraient-ils traumatisé à ce point ? »

Le prince blond s'assied lentement sur le lit, sans quitter le bambin du regard. Avait-il grandi ou était-ce juste l'Ase qui se faisait des idées ? Voulant se fixer, il étendit une main pour toucher le petit.

Un grondement se fit entendre dans l'atmosphère de la pièce. Loki avait retroussé les lèvres, montrant des crocs plutôt inquiétants qui poussèrent Thor à froncer les sourcils.

« …Tu sais que je n'ai aucune intention de faire du mal à notre enfant ? »

Le grondement monta en intensité et la brute bleue poussa un soupir.

« Essaie plutôt de convaincre un bilgesnipe de ne pas charger un tissu rouge que tu lui agites sous le museau. Les jeunes mères, c'est irrationnel. Et juste pour savoir, tu as prévu un nom ? »

Le tempétueux battit des paupières.

« Un nom ? »

« Vous n'allez tout de même pas l'appeler le bébé ou le petit toute sa vie, ce môme. Pour le couronnement, ça ferait nettement bizarre. Alors ? Des idées ? »

Un ange passa à la lenteur d'un escargot à moitié endormi.

« …Thorin ? »

« Je vais t'ouvrir le ventre, t'arracher les intestins et te les enrouler autour du cou jusqu'à ce que tu suffoques » lâcha le sorcier d'une voix sans timbre. « _Sérieusement ?_ »

« Tu as mieux, peut-être ? » s'offusqua le prince blond. « Et puis, c'est tout à fait raisonnable, comme nom ! Il serait fier de le porter ! »

« Déjà qu'il lui faut être apparenté à toi, tu veux en plus lui infliger ton nom ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait, ce pauvre gosse ? » interrogea la brute.

Réveillé par les éclats de voix, le moutard remua et commença à gigoter, obligeant Loki à rajuster sa prise.

« Nornes » grommela le sorcier, « il tient vraiment pas en place. Plus glissant qu'un serpent ! »

« Encore plus qu'un jörmungard ? » lança le géant, une pointe d'espièglerie dans les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce donc que cette créature ? » demanda Thor, tout à fait ignare en ce qui regardait la faune et la flore de Jotunheim.

« C'est un… comment vous dites, les Asgardiens ? Un serpent de mer. Très difficile à pêcher, alors quand tu réussis à en attraper, c'est supposé porter bonheur. Ils sont toujours très jolis, leurs écailles ressemblent à des pierres précieuses, et dans le temps, les nains et les elfes adoraient en faire des bijoux. »

Loki arborait une moue pensive.

« Jörmungard » répéta-il. « Jör-mun-gard. »

La brute zyeuta dans sa direction avant de se fendre d'un sourire rempli de crocs jaunis.

« N'est-ce pas que ça sonne bien ? »

Thor plissa le front, retournant le mot dans son esprit. Jörmungard. Jörmungard Thorson. Jörmungard de la maison d'Odin.

Comme dénomination, il y avait pire.


	28. Chapter 28

« Jörmungard » articula précautionneusement Frigga. « N'est-ce pas une parure très recherchée sur Alfheim ? »

« Pas tout à fait » nuança la brute, « c'est plutôt l'animal qui inspire les bijoux. Je crois que l'autre nom, c'est le serpent-gemme ? »

« Un nom choisi à merveille » décréta la Reine d'Asgard. « Loki, tu as un goût excellent, comme toujours. »

Le sorcier renifla, mais il irradiait la satisfaction éhontée.

« Vous me faites honneur, majesté. Vous rendez-vous compte que Thor voulait choisir _Thorin_? »

« C'est un nom parfaitement honorable ! » protesta le tempétueux, les oreilles écarlates, tandis qu'une odeur prégnante d'ozone se répandait dans la chambre.

« C'est une telle marque de nombrilisme que tu devrais faire pénitence chez les völur pendant un siècle au minimum. »

« Il faut reconnaître » glissa Frigga, « ce n'est pas très original. Comment veux-tu que ton fils se sente spécial si un quart de ses sujets porte le même nom que lui ? »

Son fils blond lui renvoya un regard trahi digne d'un labrador obligé de coucher sous la pluie après avoir été enfermé dehors. Elle afficha son sourire le plus bénin.

Dans les bras de Loki, le bébé laissa échapper un gros bâillement pas du tout discret et gigota dans sa couverture.

« Oh non. Qu'est-ce qu'il veut encore ? » se lamenta le sorcier avant de glisser un coup d'œil plutôt agressif en direction de Thor. « Pourquoi faut-il que tu lui ai transmis ton besoin obsessif d'attirer l'attention ? »

« Regardez qui dit ça » rétorqua le tempétueux.

« Vous ne trouvez pas qu'ils sont adorables ensemble ? » demanda la brute bleue à la Reine. « J'ai vraiment l'impression de revoir Laufey Roi et Farbauti dans les premiers temps de leur mariage. Toujours en train de s'arracher les yeux, et dans le cas de Farbauti, croyez bien que ce n'était pas une métaphore… »

Frigga afficha une moue.

« Ils ont toujours été ainsi. Je concède que ça me rassure de les voir revenir à la normale. Quand pensez-vous qu'ils pourront officiellement présenter mon petit-fils à la cour ? »

« C'est pas à moi qu'il fait poser cette question, c'est à Mengloth. Et est-ce qu'ils devront apparaître tous les deux ? Devant _tous_ les courtisans ou juste quelques uns ? Parce que son Altesse Laufeyson ne semble pas enclin à s'exhiber en public très public, si vous me suivez… »

La Reine sentit ses lèvres se retrousser pour former une grimace. Oui, elle se doutait bien que la cérémonie buterait sur cet os bien particulier : après tout, non seulement Loki n'était toujours pas habitué à sa forme d'origine, après un an et demi de strict confinement brisé par des interactions limités, le retour à la cour ne manquerait pas de produire des étincelles violentes.

Elle ne pouvait que prier pour que les retombées ne causent pas _trop_ de dégâts, et pas _trop_ profonds.


	29. Chapter 29

Une robe. Une fichue _robe_. Loki voudrait hurler.

D'accord, du point de vue logique, il comprenait pourquoi il s'agissait de l'option préférée : sa silhouette s'était trop modifiée pour que ses vieux vêtements lui aillent encore, ce sera plus confortable étant donné son accouchement relativement récent, et il vient de passer dix-huit mois et des poussières en chemise de nuit, alors le pas devrait être facile à effectuer, non ?

Mais une _robe_. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas que Loki utilise la magie, qu'il vienne de porter et mettre au monde un enfant, il fallait encore davantage enfoncer le clou en l'habillant en femme. Allait-on aussi lui tresser des rubans dans les cheveux et lui proposer un assortiment de bijoux ?

Il voulait hurler, sauf que ça réveillerait le mioche et il avait déjà un mal fou à l'endormir, pas question de ruiner tous ses efforts, merci beaucoup.

 _Ergi_ , susurraient les voix moqueuses de son passé au creux de son oreille. _Argr. Efféminé. Non masculin._

Toute sa vie, il avait tenté de prouver qu'il n'était pas une femme. Pourquoi les Nornes s'obstinaient-elles à le tourmenter ? N'avaient-elles donc aucune autre cible ?

« Je comprends pas pourquoi tu fais des simagrées » déclara la brute bleue, le front plissé. « Je veux dire, tu paniquerais d'avoir à te faire reluquer par une tripotée d'Asgardiens, là, je verrais. Mais les habits ? »

Le sorcier lui adressa son regard méprisant le plus charbonneux. Le genre qui s'était extirpé d'un encrier pour tomber dans un baril de goudron.

« Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu puisses comprendre » feula-t-il, zyeutant non sans dégoût la jupe de cuir – enfin, plutôt le pagne long – de son interlocuteur.

L'autre se croisa les bras.

« Non, je ne comprends pas. Vraiment, je ne comprends pas pourquoi les Asgardiens se ruinent l'entrejambe en enfilant des chausses. Ça ne vous démange donc pas comme des furieux, là-dedans ? »

Pris au dépourvu, Loki laissa échapper un éclat de rire – le genre de blague que Fandral adorerait, tiens.

« Certes non, à cause de cette petite merveille qui se nomme le caleçon et qui se place entre la peau et les chausses. »

« Un autre vêtement ? » réalisa le jotunn effaré. « Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez à les empiler comme ça ! Déjà que ce royaume est une étuve, pourquoi vous vous donnez encore plus chaud ? »

Le rire de tout à l'heure menaçant d'être suivi par plusieurs de ses congénères, Loki se cacha le visage dans l'oreiller. Non, il fallait qu'il se retienne. Un peu de dignité, voyons.

« Oh ! Oh, je sais ! En vous couvrant de tissus, vous vous forcez à transpirer, et comme ça, vous vous retrouvez rafraîchis ! Tout de même, il faut remplacer toute cette sueur. J'espère qu'on boit beaucoup sur Asgard ? »

Le prince brun crut qu'il allait s'étrangler.

« En fait » parvint-il à haleter difficilement, « c'est… un passe-temps national. »

La brute bleue hocha la tête.

« C'est important de prendre sa santé au sérieux, tu sais. Je devrais m'assurer que ton entourage boit tout son content. »

Cette fois, c'en fut trop. Loki laissa échapper un mugissement hilare dans son oreiller et s'écroula à la renverse, sa charpente secouée par l'hilarité. Cependant, Angrboda dérouté se demandait qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu dire pour déclencher pareille réaction.

 _Ban, au moins il n'est plus en train de bouder, alors je compterais ça comme une réussite. Prions pour que ça dure pendant les essayages._

Ce serait tellement plus facile d'habiller son Altesse si celui-ci n'était pas d'assez mauvais poil pour réduire le tissu en cendres.


	30. Chapter 30

Le vêtement était d'une simplicité austère très inhabituelle pour Asgard, habituellement si friande de fioritures et d'ornements. Manches longues, jupe tombant jusqu'au sol, col haut, l'habit était aussi chaste que dépouillé, une tenue digne d'une nonne.

Ça n'en restait pas moins une _robe_. Et _rouge_ par-dessus le marché – la couleur de _Thor_! Loki avait failli commettre un meurtre aussi sanglant que violent lorsqu'il avait vu la couleur des échantillons de tissu. Et la brute qui avait minaudé dessus, disant que ça s'accorderait à merveille avec ses yeux – le sorcier aurait bien voulu lui arracher les siens, tiens.

Ceci dit, la créature avait trouvé tout aussi ridicule que lui les essayages pour la brassière – même si Frigga avait eu le dernier mot là-dessus, se refusant à ce que Loki se présente à une cérémonie officielle avec des seins ballotant librement. Déjà qu'il refusait d'attirer l'attention sur lui, il n'allait pas essayer d'attirer ce _genre-là_ , tout de même ?

« C'est absurde » grommela la brute, zyeutant le simple bandeau de coton avec méfiance. « Qu'est-ce que tu feras si le petit a faim ? Et ne va pas me dire que tu peux _respirer_ là-dedans – ça doit t'écraser la poitrine ! »

« Et que préférerais-tu que je fasse ? » riposta le prince brun. « Que je me présente la poitrine dénudée devant toutes les âmes bien nées du royaume ? »

Peut-être qu'il oserait, au bout du compte, ça ne manquerait pas de faire exploser la tête de tous ces vieux croûtons du conseil royal – même celle du Père de Tout, avec un peu de chance.

A ces mots, la brute ricana de manière plutôt inattendue.

« Ça me rappelle le souk qu'a fait l'un de vos généraux lorsqu'il a fait une visite de courtoisie sur Alfheim. Soi-disant que les femmes du coin qu'il devait inspecter n'étaient pas assez décentes. »

Alfheim… C'était plausible, songea Loki. Avec deux soleils et un climat bien tropical, les elfes – du moins les classes travailleuses – ne portaient fréquemment que quelques amulettes et un sourire, slip optionnel dans les occasions les plus raffinées.

« Alors les oreilles pointues décident de le calmer, et déclarent que les femmes seront tout à fait modestes le jour où le général passera. Seulement quand il arrive, il se rend compte qu'elles ont mis des jupes et c'est tout. Il se met à leur gueuler dessus comme les Asgardiens savent si bien le faire, les nanas prennent l'air contrit et acceptent de se couvrir la poitrine… »

Loki commençait à renifler un piège, surtout que la créature arborait un sourire rempli de crocs jaunâtres.

« Et après ? »

« Et ben, les filles se sont toutes relevées la jupe sur la poitrine. Le type voulait qu'elles se couvrent les seins, alors elles l'ont fait. Il avait rien dit sur le reste. »

Il y eut un bref instant de silence avant que le sorcier ne pousse un tel hurlement de rire qu'il tomba à la renverse sur ses oreillers, imaginant sans mal l'expression du général tandis que les femmes elfes souriaient candidement derrière le tissu de leur jupe, qu'est-ce que vous avez, monsieur ? On vous a obéi à la lettre, pourtant !

Cette adhérence au pied de la lettre, il connaissait pour l'avoir pratiquée à quelques reprises. Surtout pour enquiquiner Thor. Il aurait adoré parler à ces femmes.

Surtout pour leur réclamer la description exacte de la réaction du visiteur Asgardien.

* * *

La robe seyait à ravir à Loki. Thor ne l'avouerait jamais, bien entendu : il préférait sa gorge et son membre viril intacts, merci beaucoup.

Tout de même, il fallait admirer la composition : le sorcier habillé et coiffé, installé dans une chaise flottante – ses jambes étant encore trop faibles pour supporter la marche – le tout nouvel héritier au trône dans les bras. Seule son expression maussade gâchait le tableau.

« Tu pourrais tout de même sourire » lui glissa le tempétueux, s'attirant un regard assassin.

« Je vais être exhibé devant la cour » siffla le sorcier, « et tu juges cela matière à sourire ? »

« C'est notre fils qui va être présenté » lui rappela Thor, « pas toi. »

Ce fut à cet instant qu'une servante choisit de faire son apparition dans un bruissement de jupe.

« C'est l'heure, vos Altesses. »

Le visage de Loki perdit aussitôt toute expression, lui donnant la semblance d'une statue de granite bleu. Dans ses bras, Jörmungard remua et gémit doucement. Thor posa une main sur l'épaule osseuse revêtue de soie rouge.

« Tout se passera bien. »

Loki ne répondit pas.

* * *

La cérémonie avait paru durer une éternité ainsi que l'espace d'un éclair : Loki ne pouvait pas expliquer comment le phénomène était possible, il savait seulement qu'il s'était produit. Tous ces yeux froids dans des visages hautains, ne daignant s'intéresser à Jörmungard qu'après avoir détaillé la catin jotunn qui l'avait mis bas…

Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi malade de toute sa vie, même pas alors qu'il était confiné dans son propre lit, en proie à ses hormones enragées. Si Thor ne l'avait pas ramené dans sa chambre dès qu'ils avaient pu s'éclipser sans que ça paraisse grossier, il aurait certainement défailli.

Là, il était juste en larmes alors que le bébé lui était retiré des bras et que Thor s'efforçait vainement de le consoler.

« Tout va bien, Loki… C'est fini, il ne s'est rien passé, tu as été impeccable. »

 _Rien passé ?_ voulait crier le sorcier. _Tu n'as donc pas vu leur regard à tous ?_

« Enlève-moi ça » supplia-t-il à la place. « J'en veux pas – enlève-moi _ça_ … »

Ses doigts s'égaraient dans son dos sans parvenir à trouver la rangée de boutons en os qui refermaient la robe, l'emprisonnant dans le tissu. Toutes larges qu'elles étaient, les grandes paluches calleuses du tempétueux réussirent bien mieux et plus vite à l'extirper de l'habit qui tomba au sol telle une flaque de sang. Loki aurait voulu la jeter au feu.

Cependant Thor le soulevait de sa chaise et le serrait contre lui, l'obligeant à se cramponner à son cou pour ne pas dégringoler au sol – il fallait vraiment qu'il reprenne des forces, ne serait-ce que pour tenir debout sans soutien.

« C'est fini. C'est fini, je suis avec toi, c'était juste un mauvais moment à passer, maintenant c'est fini. Tout va bien. »

Loki ne se souvenait plus de la dernière fois que Thor lui avait paru si grand et inébranlable, un mur contre lequel se briseraient tous ses cauchemars, mais il pensait que ça remontait à très loin dans leur petite enfance. Quand c'était encore facile d'être consolé, protégé, aimé.

Ça n'était plus cette période, mais rien qu'un moment, Loki se laissa croire que ça l'était.


	31. Chapter 31

Mengloth savait que tôt ou tard viendrait la dépression post-partum, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il avait _envie_ de la voir débarquer. Ou même d'avoir à la soigner. Pourquoi avait-il accepté le Serment des guérisseurs, déjà ? Ah oui, parce que sous couvert de les soigner, il pouvait tyranniser les nigauds autant qu'il voulait et personne ne pouvait protester contre ses traitements.

Mais _la dépression post-partum_. En temps normal, ce n'était pas une partie de plaisir – même avec la mère entourée et à peu près psychiquement stable. Mais ça ? Une jeune mère toute fraîche – toujours les pires – en proie au racisme internalisé, à la dysphorie corporelle et qui ne voulait pas de bébé pour commencer ?

Ce n'était plus une tragédie, ce n'était plus non plus une comédie grotesque, non, ça allait si loin dans les deux genres qu'il aurait pu rire hystériquement tout en versant des flots de larmes, et sa réaction serait on ne plus rationnelle. Elle serait même _recommandée,_ tiens.

Sauf qu'il ne pouvait pas se le permettre, parce qu'il avait un patient et que le patient avait toujours la priorité. Vie de merde, comme disaient certains jeunots qui passaient entre ses mains.

« Vous exagérez un peu » minaudait l'Asgardienne responsable de l'infirmerie. « Je vous l'accorde, le prince est certes un peu déprimé, mais avec un peu de temps... »

Le géant lui renvoya un regard torve et eut l'immense satisfaction de la voir ciller – rien de tel que d'avoir les yeux rouges pour décupler le facteur d'intimidation.

« Et si ça dégénère en psychose post-partum ? Vous avez envie de perdre un prince ? Ou peut-être même deux, il serait bien capable de fracasser le crâne de son propre enfant, vu la profondeur de sa dépression. »

Ah, _là_ , elle eut une réaction : elle contrôla rapidement son horreur, reprenant un masque serein – avantage de plusieurs siècles passés à rassurer ses patients – mais il avait eu le temps de voir et se promit de chérir le souvenir comme celui-ci méritait de l'être.

« Je vois » déclara-t-elle, faisant visiblement un énorme effort pour parler calmement. « Que préconisez-vous, dans ce cas ? »

Mengloth se laissa aller à soupirer.

« Ce sera chiatique vu que son organisme est déjà déséquilibré, alors pas question qu'il ingurgite des médicaments. Et puis, ça pourrait passer dans le lait, et je veux pas risquer de détraquer la santé du petit. »

« Ce serait mauvais » reconnut l'Asgardienne, sourcils froncés.

« Il faudra se contenter de le garder à l'œil » se lamenta le géant, « et d'essayer de lui remonter le moral quand il commence à descendre. Oh, évitons de le faire pleurer, aussi. Ça n'arrangera pas ses affaires. »

Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais pour le moment, il faudrait que ça suffise. Et puis, ça constituait un bon début, le temps qu'ils se creusent la tête et trouvent un traitement approprié.

(****)

Angrboda était loin d'être aveugle, même si la lumière virulente d'Asgard l'éblouissait et ne faisait guère de faveurs à son champ de vision. Son Altesse Laufeyson allait mal, et c'était inacceptable.

Heureusement qu'il avait eu à endurer les sautes d'humeur de Farbauti – il n'aurait jamais cru penser ça un jour, surtout sur le moment – ce qui voulait dire qu'il savait exactement quoi faire.

Son Altesse remua à peine alors qu'Angrboda le soulevait dans ses bras, prenant soin de ne pas déloger le bébé niché sur sa poitrine.

« Je peux savoir ce qui te prends ? » grogna la vierge des glaces tandis que sa nounou sortait dans le couloir.

« Il te faut un changement d'air » déclara le géant en toute simplicité, ses grandes enjambées le rapprochant rapidement de la destination prévue. « D'après la reine, les jardins sont plutôt charmants à cette époque de l'année. »

Son Altesse sortit aussitôt de sa léthargie.

« Qu-NON ! Tu ne peux pas m'emmener dehors ! »

« Bien sûr que si, qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ? » rétorqua placidement Angrboda sans prêter la moindre attention aux courtes griffes noires qui tentaient de lui lacérer la poitrine et le cou.

« Ramène-moi dans ma chambre ! C'est un ordre ! » s'écria le prince, réveillant le bébé qui se mit à piauler de sa voix la plus stridente.

« Désolé, je ne t'entends pas ! » mentit éhontément le géant. « Le petit crie trop fort ! »

Ce fut dans une joyeuse cacophonie qu'ils débarquèrent dans les jardins. Aux yeux d'un Géant des Glaces élevé toute sa vie sur Jotunheim, tout ce vert avait quelque chose de bizarre. Cependant, son Altesse s'était recroquevillé dans son étreinte, tremblant de tous ses membres.

« J'avoue, c'est un drôle de choc, toutes ces plantes » commenta Angrboda, délibérément désinvolte. « Surtout après un an et demi enfermé dans la même pièce. »

En guise de réponse, il n'entendit qu'un gémissement. Ceci ne l'étonna guère : vu son état d'esprit, son Altesse n'avait probablement aucun désir de se montrer en public, plus encore après le cauchemar qu'avait été la présentation de son premier-né à la cour.

« Horaire parfaitement choisi, en plus. Pas un chat en vue ! Bon, d'un autre côté, vous autres Asgardiens ne sortez que pour vous rendre à la taverne ou l'arène, alors des jardins... »

Angrboda savait qu'une seule visite ne parviendrait pas à apaiser l'anxiété virulente de la vierge des glaces. Si bien qu'il comptait répéter la chose. A force, sa charge finirait bien par se détendre et cesser de voir des menaces tapies dans chaque ombre.

Sans compter que ça l'empêcherait de broyer du noir. A force de voir les mêmes quatre murs toute la journée, on ne manquait jamais de virer zinzin.


	32. Chapter 32

Quand Mengloth se mettait en colère – ce qui se produisait moins souvent qu'on ne l'aurait cru – c'était toujours pour une bonne raison, telle que stupidité trop criante pour qu'on la laisse passer ou mise en danger de l'un de ses patients.

C'était un sacré spectacle, même si Angrboda préférait de loin observer à distance plutôt que d'en être responsable. Pour l'heure, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de serrer les fesses et prier pour ne pas se laisser aller à quelque chose d'aussi involontaire et instinctif qu'odorant.

« Tu. As. Emmené. Mon. Patient. Dehors » martela le guérisseur, les lèvres retroussées sur ses crocs, des cristaux de givre amorçant leur cristallisation sur son corps.

Angrboda s'obligea à se rappeler Farbauti pendant sa grossesse. S'il avait pu survivre à cela, survivre à la fureur de Mengloth serait un jeu d'enfant, les doigts dans le nez.

« Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais perso, j'aime prendre un peu l'air quand j'ai été enfermé à l'intérieur plus d'une semaine » déclara-t-il. « Sans compter que ça me fait passer les pulsions homicides qui me saisissent quand je vois tout le temps les mêmes têtes – le mal des blédards, ça existe, vous savez. »

Les yeux du guérisseur flamboyèrent, mais à sa façon de tordre la bouche, il reconnaissait la justesse de l'argument. Et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout, vu qu'il perdait du terrain pour ce qui était d'arracher les yeux de son interlocuteur.

« Et s'il avait fait une hémorragie interne parce que le déplacement avait encore plus fragilisé ses tissus ? Tu aurais fait quoi ? »

Aïe. Bon argument aussi, ça. Angrboda serra les crocs.

« Est-ce que vous avez examiné son Altesse Laufeyson ? Vous ne le trouvez pas plus calme ? Un peu moins dépressif ? »

« Je le trouve dans un état d'épuisement nerveux violent » rétorqua Mengloth. « Il souffre d'anxiété sociale et de dysphorie corporelle prononcée. A quoi pensais-tu, l'exposer aux regards des Asgardiens alors que tu sais pertinemment à quel point va leur racisme ? »

« J'avais choisi le créneau horaire exprès » rétorqua le garde. « Personne ne va dans les jardins à ce moment de la journée, même pas le personnel. A aucun instant son Altesse n'a croisé quelqu'un. »

Et une autre touche pour lui. Cependant, le givre s'était pleinement formé sur la peau bleue de Mengloth, donnant l'impression que le guérisseur avait jeté une cape de fine dentelle sur ses épaules.

« Et tu comptes recommencer l'expérience ? » interrogea-t-il, d'une voix qui ressemblait davantage au grincement émis par des gonds si rouillés que le fer constituait moins d'un quart de l'objet.

« Si c'est possible. Ça ne peut que faire du bien à son Altesse – et je suis prêt à prendre toutes les précautions que vous recommanderez. »

Angrboda avait beau parler d'un ton égal, il sentait ses intestins tricoter vigoureusement à l'intérieur – non, il fallait qu'il contrôle ses sphincters. Quand le prédateur flaire – plutôt littéralement, dans ce cas de figure – la faiblesse, il n'hésite pas à sauter sur la proie.

« Nous verrons » finit par gronder Mengloth.

Au moins, ce n'était pas un refus franc et massif. Déjà ça.

* * *

« Loki ? J'ai entendu que tu étais sorti, aujourd'hui. »

En guise de réponse, le sorcier refusa sciemment de regarder du côté de Thor, préférant se concentrer – il était vraiment tombé bien bas – sur le morveux logé dans ses bras, occupé à tripoter les boutons en os de sa chemise de nuit.

« Je ne vais pas te critiquer, tu sais. C'est juste que ça fait longtemps depuis que tu es allé te promener. »

 _Depuis la dernière fois que j'ai eu une apparence assez convenable pour sortir, tu veux dire ?_ songea le prince brun. Encore un miracle que les jardins aient été vides, ou la présence de deux Géants des Glaces aurait assurément déchaîné une émeute et une panique générale.

« Est-ce que tu comptes recommencer ? Ce serait une bonne idée, si tu veux mon avis... »

Rien que l'éventualité de ressortir à l'air libre, s'exposer de nouveau à la vue du premier passant qui viendrait dans les parages, faisait accélérer le cœur de Loki – mais les jötnar n'étaient pas supposés avoir un cœur, n'est-ce pas ?

Bien sûr, il n'aurait probablement pas la chance de rester en sécurité dans sa chambre. Depuis quand se souciait-on de ce que lui voulait ?


End file.
